


Boylesque

by AprilLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bartender Alec Lightwood, Betaed, Burlesque, Coming Out, Dancer Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Gay Panic, Glitter, Homophobia, M/M, Makeup, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Siblings, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood
Summary: Alec zieht nach dem Coming out seinen Eltern gegenüber nach New York, um endlich ein eigenes Leben zu beginnen. Um die Miete seines neues Apartment bezahlen zu können fängt er als Barkeeper in einem Burlesque Club an. Er findet dort neue Freunde… und vielleicht sogar die große Liebe?Magnus ist ein Burlesque Tänzer und der Besitzer des Clubs "Seven 'o' Eight". Jemand versucht den Ruf seines Clubs zu beschädigen und er will das um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Gleichzeitig findet Magnus sich in einer Situation mit seinem neuen Angestellten wieder, in der er lernen muss die Ängste seiner Vergangenheit zu bewältigen.Eine Liebesgeschichte über Selbstakzeptanz, ein gebrochenes Herz, Freundschaften, Flirten und erotischer Tanz.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. Endlich

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Boylesque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841150) by [AprilLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood)



> Heey, ich bin zurück mit einer neuen Geschichte.
> 
> Die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction wurde geboren, als ich mir den Film Burlesque anschaute. Zunächst hatte ich die Absicht die Story des Films nachzuerzählen, aber mit #Malec als Hauptcharaktere. Doch beim Plotten der ersten Kapitel entwickelte diese Fanfiction ihr Eigenleben und es kamen weitere/neue Ideen auf.
> 
> Die Story ist nun zwar immer noch von dem Film inspiriert und ein paar Szenen basieren auf den Originalszenen aus dem Film, aber es ist nun vermischt mit meinen eigenen Ideen, weiteren Charakteren und mehr Charakterentwicklung.
> 
> Ich werde zwischen dem POV von Magnus und Alec hin- und herwechseln, sodass ihr sehen könnt, was beide denken. Weitere Tags werden mit jedem Kapitel hinzukommen, ich möchte nur nicht gleich von Anfang an zu viel verraten.
> 
> Es wird keinen regelmäßigen Plan für neue Kapitel geben, ich versuche aber mindestens zwei Kapitel pro Monat hochzuladen, eventuell schaffe ich such mehr. Ich kann es aber nicht versprechen. 
> 
> Ich habe auch wieder Hilfe von meiner lieben Beta Tiffy bekommen.
> 
> Und nun lass uns mit dem ersten Kapitel anfangen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

“Was hältst du von Lydia, Alec?”

Alec blickte von seinem Teller auf und schaute zu seiner Mutter. Sie saß an der Stirnseite des Tisches, musterte ihn mit einem Blick, den Alec nicht anders als mit hoffnungsvoll und hoher Erwartung beschreiben konnte. Uh.. nicht gut…

“Bitte wen?”, fragte Alec so beiläufig und gelassen wie möglich. Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Worte ein wenig zittrig über seine Lippen kamen. Hoffentlich fiel es ihr nicht auf.

“Lydia Branwell. Die Tochter des Polizeichefs von New York”, erwiderte seine Mutter. Alec schüttelte verstohlen mit dem Kopf. Eine der perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen seiner Mutter zuckte leicht und verdeutlichte ihm, dass sie mit seiner Reaktionen nicht im Geringsten zufrieden war. Alec verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Als wäre es eine Schande nicht jede Tochter aus bedeutsamen und vermögenden Familien in und im Umkreis von New York zu kennen.

“Ich…”, fing Alec an und schaute zu seiner Schwester Izzy. Sie hatte ihren Blick jedoch von ihm abgewandt und starrte aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihrer Mutter hinüber. Ihr Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst, sodass ihre weinrot geschminkten Lippen fast förmlich verschwanden. 

Alec wandte seinen Blick in die anderen Richtung. Sein Vater hielt sein Gesicht gesenkt, sodass sich das Licht der Deckenlampe in seinem fast haarlosen Kopf spiegelte. Er widmete sich schweigend seinem Essen und ignorierte die aufkommende Situation geflissentlich. Alec wusste, dass er von ihm in diesem Moment wohl keine Unterstützung erwarten konnte. 

Der einzige, der seinen suchenden Blick erwiderte, war sein jüngerer Bruder Max. Er schaute Alec mit großen, runden Augen an. Es lag ein Verständnis und eine Ernsthaftigkeit in ihnen, die ihn älter und reifer erscheinen ließen, als er tatsächlich war. Er würde Max jedoch niemals bitten sich für ihn gegen seine Mutter stark zu machen und so schüttelte er nur leicht mit dem Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass Max ihn verstand. Natürlich tat er das.

Jeder hier am Tisch wusste, worauf seine Mutter mit dieser Frage abzielte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen Versuch startete, eine passende Partnerin für ihn zu finden. So gerne Alec jetzt am liebsten das Weite gesucht hätte, wusste er genau, dass man Maryse Lightwood nicht einfach so entkam, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Also blieb er sitzen.

“Ich kenne sie leider nicht, Mom”, sagte Alec schließlich und wandte sein Gesicht wieder seiner Mutter zu. “Warum fragst du?”

Als wenn er nicht wüsste, was als Nächstes kommen würde, schnitt Alec sich ein Stück von seinem Steak ab und schob es sich in den Mund. Seine Gedanken rasten jedoch in seinem Kopf. Sie purzelten wirr umher und machten es Alec unmöglich einen Weg zu finden das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

“Ich dachte mir nur, dass sie vielleicht die perfekte Partie für dich wäre. Sie ist hübsch, klug und eine sehr passionierte Anwältin. Ihr beide würdet euch bestimmt gut ergänzen. Zudem kenne ich die Familie Branwell schon sehr lange. Eine sehr angesehene Familie in New York,” erklärte seine Mutter.

Alec konnte nicht verhindern, dass er unter ihren Worten zusammenzuckte und sich dadurch beinahe an dem Stück Steak verschluckte, auf dem er gerade kaute. Rasch legte er sein Besteck neben den Teller und langte nach seinem Glas Wasser, um das Stück Fleisch hinunterzuspülen.

“Maryse, meinst du nicht, dass Alec alt genug ist selbst jemanden zu finden?”, mischte sein Vater sich nun doch in das Gespräch ein und Alecs Blick schoss zu ihm. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich für ihn einsetzte und noch weniger, wenn er dabei Position gegen seine Frau beziehen musste. 

"Danke, Dad", murmelte Alec, jedoch so leise, dass seine Worte in der Stille fast untergingen. Seine Mutter warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu, der mehr als nur Missmut zeigte und ihre Stirn in feine Falten legte.

“Robert, er ist 23 Jahre alt und hat bisher nicht eine ernsthafte Verabredung mit einem Mädchen in seinem Leben gehabt. Wenn er in diesem Tempo weiter macht, wird er uns nie die Enkelkinder schenken, die ich mir so sehnlich wünsche.”

“Mom!”, riefen Izzy und Alec zur gleichen Zeit. Seine Schwester knallte ihr Besteck verärgert auf den Tisch und verdrehte die Augen. Alec jedoch duckte seinen Kopf und schaute unbehaglich hinab auf seinen Teller. Er wusste wie sehr seine Mutter sich wünschte, dass er eine eigene Familie gründete und ihr Enkelkinder schenkte. Sie hatte es in den letzten paar Jahren mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht. Nicht zum ersten Mal erfüllten Alec Schuldgefühle darüber, dass er ihr den Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte. Zumindest nicht so, wie sie sich es wünschte.

“Hör auf dich in Alecs Leben einzumischen. Dad hat recht. Er ist alt genug für sich alleine zu entscheiden.”

“Ich habe dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Isabelle,” zischte Maryse und schaute Izzy mit einem strengen Blick an, der sie als Kinder stets die Beine in die Hand hatte nehmen lassen. Izzy zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihre Mutter sie geohrfeigt.

“Izzy, lass gut sein.” Alec langte über den Tisch und legte seiner Schwester seine Hand auf die ihre. Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es ihr zumindest ein wenig Zuversicht gab. 

"Aber Alec…"

"Bitte, Iz."

Seine Schwester gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich. Alec dachte, sie würde anfangen mit ihm zu diskutieren, doch dann nickte sie und schloss den Mund. Alec atmete erleichtert aus. Er wusste, dass seine Schwester in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihrer Mutter die Meinung zu sagen, ihr klar zu machen, sie solle sich heraushalten. Er wusste aber auch, dass es nur darin enden würden, dass sie ausgeschimpft werden würde. Es würde seiner Schwester das Gefühl geben klein und unfähig zu sein, obwohl sie eine der selbstbewusstesten Personen war, die Alec kannte. Nur ihre Mutter hatte so einen Einfluss auf Izzy und Alec würde nicht zulassen, dass seine Schwester so von ihr behandelt werden würde.

“Ich werde die Mutter von Lydia gleich morgen früh anrufen und ein romantisches Treffen zwischen dir und Lydia in die Wege leiten", sagte seine Mutter und als wäre das Thema damit beendet, widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen.

“Mom, ich werde nicht mit Lydia auf ein Date gehen.”

“Ich dulde keine Widerrede, Alec. Es wird endlich Zeit, dass du anfängst erwachsen zu werden und dich nicht nur hinter deinen albernen Träumen eines erfolgreichen Liederkomponisten versteckst.”

Alec fiel die Kinnlade herab. Ja, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ein Date mit einem Mädchen für ihn arrangieren wollte, doch bisher hatte Alec es immer abschmettern können. Damit, dass sie es ihm nun tatsächlich aufdrängen wollte, erlangte die ganze Situation ein neues Level.

Perplex über die Endgültigkeit in der Aussage seiner Mutter war Alec für einen Moment zu nichts weiter in der Lage, als sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund anzustarren. Sekunden vergingen, in denen nur das Klappern von Besteck und das regelmäßige Ticken der Wanduhr zu hören war.

Doch dann schnappte irgendetwas in ihm und rüttelte ihn bis in seine tiefsten Grundmauern durch. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, doch er wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er sein Leben so nicht weiterleben konnte.

Alec hatte es einfach so satt nach der Pfeife seiner Mutter zu tanzen. Sein ganzes Leben hatten seine Eltern versucht ihm vorzuschreiben wie er sein Leben zu führen hatte. Angefangen von welchen Kursen er in der Schule hatte belegen sollen, welche Freunde er haben durfte bis hin zu seiner Berufswahl. Dass sie ihm nun auch noch versuchte zu diktieren, mit wem er seine Zukunft verbringen und eine Familie gründen sollte, war einfach zu viel des Guten. Er sah rot.

“Ich schlage vor, du ziehst das dunkelblaue Seidenhemd….”

“Es reicht!”

Alec knallte seine Hände auf den Tisch, und zwar mit so einer Wucht, dass die Teller und Gläser laut klirrten. Seine Mutter schnappte hörbar nach Luft und Max zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Alec hätte seinen Bruder am liebsten auf der Stelle in den Arm genommen.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Was ist das für ein unmögliches Benehmen!?”

Maryse warf ihm einen Blick entgegen, der ihn als kleinen Jungen sicherlich auf die Größe einer Erbse hätte schrumpfen lassen. Doch nicht heute.

“Mom, es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Träume nun zerplatzen lasse, aber ich werde mit Lydia Branwell nicht auf ein Date gehen. Auch mit keinem anderen Mädchen, und zwar aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund… .” Alec unterbrach sich und schluckte schwer. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich auf einmal in seinem Magen breit, legte sich wie ein schwerer Stein in seinen Eingeweiden nieder. Alec zögerte. War er wirklich bereit seinen Eltern die Wahrheit zu erzählen? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er damit seine Zweifel verschwinden lassen und richtete sich wieder auf. Entschlossen schob er seine Schultern zurück und schaute seiner Mutter direkt in die Augen. 

Jetzt oder nie.

“Ich stehe auf Jungs, Mom. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das überhaupt nicht in deine Vorstellung von meinem Leben passt, so kann ich es nicht ändern und will es auch nicht. Ich bin schwul.”

Da. Es war raus. Er hatte es seinen Eltern endlich erzählt. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt in seiner Brust und seine Hände waren klamm und schwitzig, dennoch fühlte er sich gut. Die Last, die all die Jahre auf seinen Schultern gelegen hatte, fiel endlich von ihm ab. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so leicht und frei. Nie hatte er wirklich wahrgenommen, wie schwer dieses Geheimnis ihn tatsächlich belastet hatte.

Alec linste zu seinen beiden Geschwistern hinüber. Der stolze Blick in Izzy Gesicht wärmte sein Inneres und Max grinste ihn mit einem so breiten Lächeln an, dass Alec nicht anders konnte es als zu erwidern.

Dann landete seine Augen wieder auf den Gesichtern seiner Eltern und das gute Gefühl bekam einen ordentlichen Dämpfer. Alec schluckte schwer. Sein Vater hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Stück Fleisch hing vergessen auf seiner Gabel nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Mund entfernt. Seine Mutter schaute ihn an, als würde sie ihn in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sehen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie fasste sich mit zitternden Händen an die Lippen.

Alec lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in die Lehne seines Stuhles und wappnete sich vor den Sturm, der nun kommen würde. 

“Wissen andere Leute davon?”, fragte seine Mutter. Sie sprach so leise, dass Alec Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen. Ihr Blick huschte für einen Augenblick zum Fenster, als würde sie fürchten dort eine Traube von Menschen vorzufinden, die sie belauschte.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf.

“Nur Izzy, Jace und Max.”

Alec hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er damit genau das Falsche gesagt. Eine Welle von Emotion rollte über das Gesicht seiner Mutter. Zunächst Unglauben, dann Schock bis es sich in eine zornige Grimasse verwandelte.

“Du hast es deinen jüngeren Geschwistern erzählt? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was sie von dir denken müssen. Es ist deine Aufgabe als ältester Sohn in dieser Familie ein Vorbild für sie zu sein." Seine Mutter schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Wie konntest du ihnen das antun? Wie kannst du uns das nur antun, Alec?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. "Aber ich hätte es wohl nicht anders von dir erwarten sollen…" 

Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie so leise, dass Alec sich fragte, ob diese überhaupt für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren. Alec senkte seinen Blick und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, vergrub seine Fingernägel in seine Handballen. Er kämpfte mit allem, was er in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Den Sieg würde er seiner Mutter nicht geben. Unter keinen Umständen. Er schluckte ein paar Male und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Herzen, der dort roh und überdeutlich pochte.

“Mom, meinst du nicht, du übertreibst….”

“Alec, wir sind eine der angesehensten Familien in Kingston. Wenn auch nur irgendjemand davon erfährt, dann ist unser guter Ruf komplett ruiniert.”

Alec biss sich auf die Lippe.

“Aber wir werden es wieder in den Griff bekommen. Ich werde mich auch um dieses Problem kümmern. Ja, das werde ich.”

Seine Mutter nickte und murmelte weiter leise vor sich hin, als würde sie dadurch Alecs Problem einfach so wegreden können. 

“Mom, ich bin der gleiche Mensch wie vor wenigen Minuten auch. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ihr es nun wisst.”

Seine Mutter zuckte zusammen, als hätte Alec sie geschlagen. Er ignorierte es.

“Ich habe es so satt mich ständig verstellen zu müssen, nur damit ich in euer ach so heiliges Weltbild passe. Ich werde niemanden mehr belügen und schon gar nicht mich selbst.”

“Das kommt gar nicht infrage. Niemand wird davon erfahren. Niemals. Hörst du? Du wirst dich am kommenden Wochenende mit Lydia treffen.”

“Mom, was an meinen Worten hast du nicht verstanden. Ich stehe auf Jungs und nicht auf…”

“Nun sei nicht albern, Alec. Das ist nur wieder eine von deinen Phasen. Das geht vorbei.”

Alec konnte nicht glauben, was seine Mutter in da von sich gab. Eine Phase? Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er hatte stets gewusst, dass seine Mutter es nie gutheißen würde, dass er auf Jungs stand. Nicht umsonst hatte er es so lange vor ihr geheim gehalten. Doch, dass sie es nun einfach versuchte herunterzuspielen, war einfach zu viel. Wut und Ablehnung hätte er vielleicht noch ertragen können, aber so zu tun, als wäre es nur eine dumme Idee, eine Phase, die wieder vergeht…

Alec sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, und zwar so ruckartig, dass dieser mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden kippte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er aus dem Esszimmer seiner Eltern und rannte hinauf in sein Zimmer. Heißer Zorn pulsierte durch seine Adern und nahm ihm den Atem. Shit… Er musste hier weg. Sofort.

Alec lief in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Schwer atmend stand er für einen Moment verloren in seinem Raum, versuchte sein rasendes Herz und das Chaos von Emotionen zu bewältigen, dass in seinem Inneren tobte. Er kniff seine Augen zu und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, grub seine Fingernägel ein weiteres Mal tief in seine Handballen. Tränen sammelten sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Fuck, er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Ablehnung seiner Mutter so weh tun würde. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und lief seine Wange hinunter, ohne dass er sie hätte aufhalten können. Rasch wischte er diese mit einer Hand fort.

Du wirst geliebt, Alec. Izzy, Jace und Max stehen hinter dir. Sie akzeptieren dich so wie du bist.

Er holte zittrig Luft und klammerte sich an die Liebe seiner Geschwistern, von denen er wusste, dass sie bedingungslos war. Er atmete ein paar Male tief ein und aus bevor er sich aus seiner Starre löste. Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte er sein Zimmer bis zu seinem Kleiderschrank und langte nach seiner großen Reisetasche. Blindlings griff er nach seinen Klamotten und stopfte diese in die Tasche, ohne das es ihn kümmerte, dass er sie dabei zerknitterte. Er riss Schubladen auf und holte alles hervor, was er für das Leben in den nächsten Tage brauchen würde. Den Rest seiner Sachen konnte er später nachholen.

“Ich sehe, du packst.” 

Alec wirbelte herum und sah seine Schwester in der Tür stehen.

“Ja, ich…”

“Alles gut, Alec. Ich verstehe das.”

Izzy kam auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um seine Mitte.

“Es tut mir leid, was heute Abend passiert ist.”

“Ist nicht deine Schuld, Iz.”

“Es tut mir trotzdem leid. Mom ist manchmal so ein Scheusal. Wie konnte sie nur so mit dir umspringen. Ich... ”

"Lass gut sein Izzy. Bitte."

Seine Schwester verstummte und nickte. Alec legt ihr seine Arme um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich. Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen schloss er seine Augen und atmete den Jasminduft ein, der in ihren Haaren hing. Augenblicklich beruhigte sich seine Wut und der Schmerz in seinem Herzen rückte ein wenig in den Hintergrund. Auch wenn beides nicht ganz verschwand, hatte er wieder das Gefühl, einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

“Ich denke, du triffst die richtige Entscheidung. Du hast dich viel zu lange versteckt und das getan, was Mom wollte. Es ist endlich an der Zeit, dass du dein eigenes Leben lebst”, sagte Izzy nach einer Weile.

Alec hob seinen Kopf und blickte auf seine Schwester hinab. In den letzten Jahren war sie stets an seiner Seite gewesen und hatte ihn akzeptiert ohne Wenn und Aber. Sie war die Erste gewesen, der er erzählt hatte, dass er auf Jungs stand und es war eine so große Erleichterung gewesen, mit dem Geheimnis nicht mehr alleine leben zu müssen. Kurz darauf hatte er auch Jace davon berichtet und Max hatte es wenige Jahre später von alleine herausgefunden. All seine drei Geschwister waren seitdem an seiner Seite gewesen und hatte ihm stets verdeutlicht, dass sie ihn unterstützen würden, egal wie Mom und Dad reagieren würden, sollte er es ihnen je erzählen. Dass es so schlimm seine würde, hatte Alec jedoch nicht gedacht.

“Danke, Iz. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen.”

“Immer noch in diesen schrecklichen und langweiligen Klamotten herumlaufen.”

Alec verdrehte die Augen, konnte jedoch das Lächeln nicht aufhalten, dass an seinen Lippen zupfte.

“Pass für mich auf Max auf, okay?”

Izzy nickte an seiner Schulter und legte ihre Arme noch fester um seine Mitte.

“Wo wirst du hingegen?”, fragte Izzy.

“Nach New York. Ich wollte schon immer mal in einer Großstadt leben.”

"Ist bestimmt aufregend. All die Läden mit den tollen Klamotten, die Clubs und die vielen Jungs und Mädels."

Alec schmunzelte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Ich werde dir berichten", erwiderte er und löste sich dann aus dem Klammergriff seiner Schwester

Er schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte die Dose mit seinem Ersparten aus der Schublade hervor. Es war nicht viel, aber es würde für ein paar Tage reichen bis er einen neuen Job gefunden hatte. Als letztes langte er nach dem Foto, dass auf dem Nachttisch stand und legte es vorsichtig in seine Reisetasche bevor er diese schloss. 

Alec blickte sich noch einmal in seinem Zimmer um, dass die letzten 23 Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war und doch auch wieder nicht. Er hatte sich nie hundertprozentig wohl unter dem Dach dieses Hauses gefühlt. Zumindest nicht mehr seit er mit zwölf Jahren die Wahrheit über seine eigene Sexualität herausgefunden hatte. Dennoch hatte er hier mit seinen Geschwistern viele glückliche Stunden verbracht und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass er es vermissen würde. Besonders, dass Izzy und Max nicht mehr nur eine Tür den Flur hinab leben würden. Aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Genauso, wie er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Jace vor einigen Monaten ausgezogen war, um mit seiner Freundin Clary in Los Angeles ein eigenes Leben anzufangen. 

Alec schüttelte ein weiteres Mal seinen Kopf und verdrängte das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust. Es würde nicht leichter werden, wenn er sich nun in den Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre verlieren würde. Er holte einmal tief Luft und schnappte sich dann seine Tasche. Gefolgt von Izzy, verließ er sein Zimmer und traf auf dem Flur auf Max. Sein jüngerer Bruder lehnte mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Tür seines eigenen Zimmers, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck im Gesicht. 

“Hey Max.”

“Alles okay, Alec?” Sein Bruder blickte ihn besorgt an.

“Wird schon wieder.”

Max nickte ihm zu und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab. Er schlang seine dünnen Arme um Alecs Mitte und drückte sein Gesicht ganz fest an Alecs Brust. 

"Tut mir leid wegen Mom."

Alec wuschelte seinem Bruder einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare und schob ihn ein wenig von sich. Er lächelte auf Max hinab.

"Ist schon okay, Max."

Sein Bruder nickte, doch Alec sah, dass er ihm sein beherrschtes Verhalten nicht abkaufte. Natürlich nicht. Dafür kannten sie sich zu gut. So gut, dass Max verstand, dass Alec in diesem Moment nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, ging Max die Treppe hinab ins Erdgeschoss und Alec folgte ihm zusammen mit Izzy.

“Alexander, was hast du vor? Wo gehst du hin?”

Seine Mutter stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen in der Tür zum Esszimmer. Ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn und der Blick in ihren Augen hätte wahrscheinlich jeden Lieferanten des Restaurants das Weite suchen lassen. Sein Vater stand hinter ihr, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

“Das kann dir egal sein, Mom. Ich werde aber keine weitere Nacht hier in diesem Haus verbringen.”

“Aber…, das kannst du nicht machen, Alec! Wir brauchen dich. Wir werden in unserem Restaurant untergehen, wenn du nicht da bist.”

Dass seine Mutter sich nur um ihr Restaurant Sorgen machte und sie nicht bemerkte, wie sehr ihre Reaktion auf sein Coming-out ihn schmerzte, zeigte Alec einmal mehr, dass er von hier fort musste.

“Ehrlich, Mom. Das ist mir sowas von egal. Ich kündige. Wenn du es noch schriftlich brauchst, schicke ich dir es gerne später nach, sobald ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden habe.”

Seine Mutter schnappte empört nach Luft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verschwand zurück ins Esszimmer. Kurz darauf drang das Klappern von Geschirr in den Flur.

“Und du, Dad? Hast du auch noch etwas zu sagen?”

Sein Vater blickte einmal über die Schulter ins Esszimmer, bevor er die letzten Schritte zu Alec überbrückte.

“Nun, ich verstehe zwar nicht wie es passieren konnte oder ob wir etwas falsch gemacht haben, aber vielleicht muss ich es auch nicht begreifen. Ich denke, ich brauche ein wenig Zeit, aber du bist mein Sohn und daran wird sich nichts ändern.”

Alec nickte seinem Vater zu. Es waren zwar nicht die warmen Worte, auf die er gehofft hatte, aber zumindest gab sein Vater sich Mühe es zu akzeptieren. Es war ein Anfang.

“Ich denke, ich kümmere mich jetzt um deine Mutter. Pass auf dich auf, Alec.”

Sein Vater klopfte ihm einmal auf die Schulter und folgte dann seiner Mutter ins Esszimmer. Alec ließ seine Schultern hängen und atmete langsam aus. Zwei Paare Arme umfingen ihn von beiden Seiten. Alec war Izzy und Max so dankbar, dass sie ihm in diesem schweren Moment beistanden.

“Ich weiß, es ist gerade nicht leicht, aber lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Du hast schließlich immer noch uns.”

“Danke, Max.” Alec drückte seinen kleinen Bruder fest an sich.

“Wir werden dich vermissen, Bruderherz", murmelte Izzy.

“Ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt.”

“Trotzdem. Es ist viel zu weit weg."

"Es sind nur knapp 140 Kilometer, Iz."

"Sage ich doch, zu weit weg."

Alec verdrehte seine Augen und schmunzelte. Izzy war schon immer die Dramaqueen in der Familie gewesen und er liebte sie dafür umso mehr.

"Sobald ich mich in meinem neuen Leben in New York eingefunden haben, kommt ihr mich einfach besuchen, okay?"

"Okay", antworte Izzy.

"Auf jeden Fall."

“Gut, aber nun genug mit den Sentimentalitäten”, sagte Alec schließlich und schob seine Geschwister von sich fort. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er seine gefasste Maske noch aufrecht erhalten konnte und er wollte unter keinen Umständen vor seinen Geschwistern anfangen zu weinen. Es würde ihnen das Herz brechen.

Izzy zog Max in ihre Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss ins Haar.

“Schickst du mir eine Postkarte?”, fragte Max und in dem Moment realisierte Alec, dass sein kleiner Bruder trotz seiner vierzehn Jahre immer noch ein Kind war.

“Ja, mache ich.”

Das Lächeln, welches sich daraufhin auf Max Gesicht ausbreitet, wärmte Alecs Herz und er schwor sich in diesem Moment ihm jeden Tag eine Ansichtskarte von New York zu schicken. Er würde alles tun, um seine Geschwister glücklich zu machen und auch wenn es nur das Verschicken einer Postkarte war.

Izzy legte Max ihre Hände plötzlich auf die Ohren und ignorierte das empörte “Hey” ihres jüngeren Bruders.

“Lass dir nicht von dem erstbesten Typen die Nüsse von der Palme schütteln, okay?"

“Izzy!”

"Und pass auf deinen Hintern auf. Es gibt bestimmt eine Menge Junggesellen, die sich danach verzehren werden.” Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Du bist unmöglich." Alec rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Seine Schwester lachte auf und Max nutze den Moment, um sich von ihr loszureißen.

“Melde dich, wenn du in New York angekommen bist und einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden hast”, sagte Izzy und schlang dabei die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

“Mache ich”, erwiderte Alec und schlüpfte in seine Lederboots. Dann griff er nach seiner Lederjacke und schulterte seine Reisetasche. Er warf Izzy und Max noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht schritt und in ein neues Leben. Ein Leben, dass er nun ganz nach seinen eigenen Regeln und Wünschen gestalten konnte. Endlich.


	2. Nicht heute, sondern morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> dieses Kapitel führt Magnus in die Geschichte ein. Der erste Malec Moment kommt aber dann mit dem nächsten Kapitel.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen. 
> 
> Eure April :*

"Sie hat es schon wieder getan!", schimpfte Raphael.

Magnus schaute von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ein Runzeln erschien auf seiner Stirn, als er sah, wie sein bester und langjähriger Freund mit einer Miene in sein Büro stürmte, bei der wahrscheinlich jeder sofort Reißaus genommen hätte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Magnus und musterte seinen Freund besorgt. 

Anstatt von Raphael eine Antwort zu bekommen, landete eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung mit einem lauten Klatschen vor Magnus auf dem Schreibtisch und verdeckte die Rechnungen, die er gerade überprüfte hatte. 

Er linste hinab auf die Zeitung, ohne dabei jedoch zu lesen, worum es in dem Artikel ging. Eine ungute Ahnung beschlich ihn. Mit einem fragenden Blick schaute er wieder zu Raphael auf, der sich gerade mit einem wütenden Schnauben in einen der beiden Ledersessel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fallen ließ. Dabei starrte er mit zusammengekniffen Augen auf die Zeitung, als könnte er damit die geschriebenen Worte verschwinden lassen.

Magnus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in die weichen Polster seines luxuriösen Schreibtischstuhls. Er blickte zwischen der Zeitung und seinem langjährigen Freund hin und her, forderte ihn somit auf zu erzählen, was genau passiert war. Raphael verdrehte nur die Augen, woraufhin Magnus seine Augenbraue noch höher zog und diese dann fast in seinem Haaransatz verschwand. 

"Was?", fragte Raphael.

"Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, mein lieber Freund, aber ich bin immer noch nicht in der Lage deine Gedanken zu lesen."

Raphael gab einen Laut von sich, der Magnus verdeutlichte, dass er sich genau das erhofft hatte. 

"Du sollst auch nicht meine Gedanken lesen, sondern den Artikel", schimpfte Raphael.

Magnus linste erneut hinab auf den Ursprung für Raphaels schlechte Laune. Dieses Mal fing er jedoch an zu lesen. Bane's Burlesque Lounge ist nicht so schlecht wie ein billiger Strippclub, sondern schlimmer, stand in fetten Buchstaben am Anfang des Artikels. Magnus verzog das Gesicht und ihm drehte sich der Magen um.

"Ich glaube, ich verzichte darauf, mir den Mist anzuschauen."

"Ich weiß nicht wie sie es immer wieder zustande bringt, diese Dilettanten von Journalisten an Land zu ziehen, aber sie schafft es. Ich schwöre, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe…."

Raphael unterbrach sich, sprang vom Sessel auf und warf die Hände in die Luft. Magnus legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte überrascht, als Raphael anfing wie ein Tiger im Käfig vor ihm auf- und abzulaufen. Er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so aufgebracht erlebt. Dieser Artikel ging ihm wirklich unter die Haut.

Raphael stieß ein paar Flüche aus, bei denen selbst Magnus die Ohren klingelten und dann brummte er in Spanisch vor sich hin, als würde er jemand damit aus den Tiefen der Hölle beschwören wollen. Magnus beobachtete das Schauspiel, verfolgte es mit seinen Augen, bis ihm von dem schnellen Auf und Ab seines besten Freundes fast schwindelig wurde. Ohne seinen Lauf zu unterbrechen, wechselte Raphael irgendwann wieder ins Englische. 

"Einer ist schlimmer als der andere und alleine deren Wortwahl…."

Raphael stoppte abrupt und langte nach der Zeitung. Anschließend fing er von neuem an vor Magnus Schreibtisch auf und abzugehen und las dabei aus dem Artikel vor. 

"...wo andere Shows erotisch und als Kunst bezeichnet werden können, ist die Burlesque Show in Magnus Banes Club nur langweilig und unprofessionell. Die Musik ist fade, die Tanzeinlagen uninteressant und das Ausziehen der Darsteller ist mehr als stümperhaft. Die Show zielt einfach nur darauf ab, so viel Haut zu zeigen wie möglich und man wird von dem fast schon obszönen Aufdrängen von Titten förmlich erschlagen…" Raphael unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat der Kerl überhaupt eine Ahnung von Burlesque?, fragte Raphael empört. "Und was ist Raj überhaupt für ein Name?", fügte er hinzu während seine Augen weiter den Artikel überflogen.

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Magnus zu warten, las Raphael weitere Zeilen vor. "Wo andere vielleicht den erotischen Tanz genießen konnten, hatte ich bei dem Verzehr von geschmacklosen Flugzeugessen schon mehr Genuss erleben dürfen…"

Magnus konnte förmlich die Rauchwolken aus den Ohren seines Freundes steigen sehen und fürchtete fast, dass er jeden Moment explodieren würde. Eilig sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete in wenigen Schritten seinen Schreibtisch und riss Raphael die Zeitung aus der Hand. Anschließend faltete Magnus das Schundblatt von Zeitung zusammen und bevor Raphael überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, warf er es in seinen Papierkorb. Mit offenem Mund starrte Raphael ihn an.

"Was soll...?", fing Raphael an, doch Magnus legte ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn und klappte dessen Mund wieder zu.

"Darling, mach dir über die Worte dieses Journalisten keine Gedanken. Das führt doch zu nichts. Außer, dass du dich aufregst und das ist genau das, was sie will."

Raphael schnaubte und trat einen Schritt zurück, verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben, Magnus? Ich wäre wahrscheinlich schon vor Wut aus der Haut gefahren", sagte Raphael, als ob er nicht genau das gerade getan hätte.

Magnus seufzte leise und setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl, schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich diesen Club hier leite und nicht du, mein lieber Raphael." 

Raphael verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

"Außerdem habe ich bereits jahrelange Übung im Umgang mit ihren Sticheleien", erläuterte Magnus, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er ein wenig bekümmert klang. Raphael fiel es jedoch zum Glück nicht auf.

"Sticheleien nennst du das? Magnus, das kann man fast schon als Rufmord bezeichnen. Es ist inzwischen der vierte Artikel dieser Art in sechs Monaten und langsam fangen die Leute an zu glauben, dass es stimmt, was dort drin steht."

Magnus strich mit der Hand über sein rechtes Ohr und spielte an seinem silbernen Ohrclip herum. 

"Und was schlägst du vor, soll ich nun machen? Mit ihr reden?", fragte Magnus und sprang wieder von seinem Stuhl auf. 

"Das wäre ein Anfang, ja", erwiderte Raphael.

Magnus fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn und lehnte sich dann nach vorne, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann Raph. Nicht nachdem…" Magnus unterbrach sich und stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. 

Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Camille tauchten plötzlich in seinem Kopf auf. Erinnerungen daran, wie sie mit ihm all die Jahre gespielt hatte, ihn nach Lust und Laune manipuliert hatte. Wie sie ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, dass er die Liebe eines anderen Menschen nicht verdiente, dass sie die Einzige war, die ihn jemals wirklich lieben würde… Ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr durch sein Herz und er keuchte leise auf. Verdammt...

Magnus blickte hinab auf seine Hände und ballte sie zu Fäusten. Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Zorn darüber, dass Camille immer noch so einen Effekt auf ihn hatte. 

"Ich dachte, du wärst endgültig über sie hinweg?", fragte Raphael. 

Der erstaunte und besorgte Ton in der Stimme seines Freundes ließ Magnus kaum merklich zusammenzucken. War er tatsächlich so ein guter Schauspieler, dass er selbst Raphael davon überzeugen hatte können? Anscheinend ja...

"Ich will nicht weiter darüber reden", sagte Magnus und wich Raphaels Blick aus. 

"Aber…"

"Bitte", flehte Magnus. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich dem Ganzen noch einmal stellen konnte. Es war einfacher die Erinnerung an die Zeit mit Camille in die dunkelste Ecke seines Kopfes zu schieben. Nur blieben sie leider nicht immer dort...

Raphael gab ein lautes Seufzen von sich und musterte ihn für ein paar Minuten, doch dann nickte er.

"Okay. Aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst… Du weißt Maia und ich sind für dich da. Lass nicht zu, dass es dich erneut von den Füßen reißt. Versprochen?"

"Versprochen", antwortete Magnus und nickte dabei. Er war sich in diesem Moment jedoch nicht sicher, ob er es auch wirklich halten konnte. Magnus holte einmal tief Luft und drängte das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren beiseite. Es ging jetzt um wichtigere Dinge als um sein Liebesleben und gescheiterte Beziehungen. 

"Was machen wir jetzt mit den Artikeln?", fragte Raphael nach einem Moment des Schweigens. "Soll ich sonst mit ihr reden?"

Magnus setzt sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er wollte nicht das irgendjemand, der ihm nahe stand, mit dieser Frau überhaupt in Berührung kam. Sie war Gift, in hoch konzentrierter Form. Wenn jemand sich mit ihr auseinandersetzen musste, dann würde er es selbst erledigen. Aber…

"Lass uns erst einmal weiter abwarten. Vielleicht hören die Artikel auch von alleine wieder auf", sagte Magnus leise und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass er in diesem Moment naiv agierte und die Augen vor den Tatsachen verschloss. Raphael schnaubte leise und ungläubig. 

"Magnus..."

"Verdammt nochmal Raph! Wir können nicht beweisen, dass sie wirklich dahinter steckt", unterbrach Magnus ihn. Wut wallte in ihm auf. Wut darüber, dass er Camille nicht einfach hinter sich lassen und er endlich ein Leben leben konnte, in dem sie nicht ihre Finger auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise im Spiel hatte.

Raphael gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich, blieb aber von Magnus unfreundlichen Ton unbeeindruckt. Er wusste, dass der Zorn nicht ihm galt. Dafür kannte sein Freund ihn einfach zu gut.

"Magnus, es hat wenige Tage angefangen, nachdem du dich von ihr getrennt hast. Natürlich steckt sie dahinter."

Magnus wusste, dass Raphael recht hatte. Es passte einfach zu Camille und zu ihrer heimtückischen, manipulativen Art. Doch solange er nichts in der Hand hatte, konnte er wirklich nichts unternehmen. Camille würde ihn nur verhöhnen und auslachen, wenn er sie mit leeren Hände und ohne Beweise konfrontieren würde.

"Raphael, lass uns das Thema mit Camille nicht weiter verfolgen. Ich habe momentan wichtigere Probleme, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Zum Beispiel, wie ich diesen Haufen an Rechnung bezahlen soll."

Magnus musste sich zusammennehmen, um den Stapel Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch der Zeitung nicht folgen zu lassen. Mit einem frustrierten Laut auf den Lippen lehnte er sich zurück und blickte zur Decke.

Ein weiteres Mal breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus und jeder der beiden hing für einen Moment seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. 

"Ich habe leider noch eine schlechte Nachricht", sagte Raphael plötzlich.

Magnus seufzte schwer und linste zu Raphael hinüber. 

"Hat Gretel mal wieder ihr Kostüm zerrissen?"

"Nein." Raphael schüttelte mit dem Kopf, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. "Es ist schlimmer. Alaric hat gekündigt. Er sagte, er will nicht weiter in einem Club arbeiten, der möglicherweise kurz vor dem Aus steht."

Magnus fluchte leise und drückte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen gegen seinen Nasenrücken. Es war eine Sache, dass derart schlecht recherchierte Kritiken über seinen Club in den Zeitungen erschien. Damit konnte er umgehen. Zumindest solange, er ihnen aus dem Weg ging. Doch dass diese Artikel nun langsam tatsächlich Auswirkungen auf den Erfolg seines Clubs hatten, war etwas, das ihn mehr als nur beunruhigte. Verdammt. Es war anscheinend doch schlimmer, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Magnus tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Unterlippe und starrte für einen Moment auf die Rechnungen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt einen Drink. Dringend. Am besten gestern. Mit einer geübten Handbewegung öffnete er die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches, fand sie jedoch leer vor. Er fluchte leise und knallte die Schublade wieder zu. Richtig. Er hatte sich vorgenommen weniger zu trinken. 

Magnus holte einmal tief Luft und schluckte die Wut hinunter, die bitter auf seiner Zunge lag. 

"Okay. Schalte eine Anzeige in den regionalen Zeitungen. Wir brauchen einen weiteren Barkeeper. Maia und Bat können zwar die Bar für ein paar Tage alleine bewältigen, aber für die Dauer wäre das kein Zustand."

Raphael nickte zustimmend.

"Alles klar. Ich kümmere mich darum."

"Danke. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen."

"Immer noch diesen verdammt schlechten Whisky trinken. Ehrlich, ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie du dieses Zeug je runterbekommen hast."

"Man gewöhnt sich an alles, Darling."

Magnus zwinkerte Raphael zu, der daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, als hätte Magnus den Verstand verloren. 

"Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas zu besprechen?"

"Nicht von meiner Seite", antworte Raphael.

"Gut, dann kümmere dich bitte schnellstens um die Anzeige", bat Magnus.

Raphael erhob sich aus dem Ledersessel und ließ Magnus alleine in seinem Büro. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter seinem Freund geschlossen, sackte Magnus zusammen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch und begrub den Haufen von Rechnungen unter sich.

Raphael hatte recht. Allzu lange konnte er diese Artikel nicht mehr ignorieren. Sie wurden von Mal zu Mal schlimmer und warfen wirklich kein gutes Licht auf seinen Club. Er hatte die negativen Kritiken in den letzten Wochen ignoriert in der Hoffnung, dass Camille mit der Zeit die Lust verlor seinen Club weiter zu sabotieren. Doch er hatte sich anscheinend getäuscht. Dabei hätte er es sich eigentlich denken können. Wenn Camille etwas wollte, dann gab es kein Entkommen. Sie kämpfte so lange und mit allen Mitteln, die sie aufbringen konnte, auch wenn das bedeutete dabei über Leichen zu gehen. Zumindest sprichwörtlich.

Magnus stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus. Es blieb ihm wohl oder übel keine andere Wahl, als sie bald zur Rede zustellen. Doch alleine bei dem Gedanken ihr ein weiteres Mal gegenüberzutreten zog sich sein Magen unangenehm zusammen. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein. Nicht, nachdem sie sein Herz unter ihren Designerstilettos zerstampft hatte wie ein Stück nutzloses Fleisch.

Magnus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lauschte der gedämpften Musik, die von dem großen Showroom in sein Büro sickerte. Er ließ die Musik über sich schwappen und ging dabei in Gedanken die Choreografie der Künstler durch, die er in- und auswendig kannte. Nun, vielleicht hatte dieser Raj gar nicht so unrecht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit die Musik ein wenig aufzupeppen. Doch wie? Magnus hatte da in diesem Moment absolut keine Antwort darauf.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen auf den Lippen richtete er sich wieder auf. Er starrte für einen Moment auf die Rechnung vor sich und schob sie dann zu einem Stapel zusammen. Die konnten auch bis morgen warten. Wäre ja nicht so, als ob sie Beine bekommen würden. 

Magnus stand auf und verließ sein Büro. Er konnte jetzt wirklich einen Drink gebrauchen, besonders nach den heutigen Ereignissen. Nur einen einzigen, ermahnte er sich selbst. 

Mit großen Schritten ging er den Flur entlang in Richtung Bar. Kaum hatte er den hinteren Bereich des Clubs verlassen, umfing ihn die fröhliche Musik der laufenden Show. Aline und Helen waren gerade auf der Bühne und vollführten ihre Parodieeinlagen, die auch das Mitmachen des Publikums involvierte. Gerade hatten sie einen jungen Mann auf die Bühne geholt, der sich an den beiden augenscheinlich nicht sattsehen konnte. Dabei hatten die beiden Mädels noch nicht einmal angefangen sich ihrer Kostüme zu entledigen. 

Magnus schmunzelte und ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den Raum gleiten. Es waren nicht alle Plätze belegt und an der Bar saß nur ein einzelnes junges Pärchen, aber für einen Mittwochabend, war die Show recht gut besucht. Sicherlich hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, da war sein Club jeden Tag ausverkauft gewesen. Ja, er konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass die Kritiken tatsächlich ein schlechtes Licht auf seinen Club warfen. Magnus seufzte leise.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er den Mut und Antrieb fand Camille zur Rede zu stellen, bevor der gute Ruf seiner Burlesque Lounge gänzlich den East River hinuntergespült wurde. Er würde einfach einen Weg finden müssen, um auch wirklich beweisen zu können, dass sie hinter den Artikel steckte. Nur so würde sie ihm mit ihrer manipulativen und selbstgefälligen Art sein frisch zusammengeflicktes Herz nicht noch ein weiteres Mal brechen können. 

Morgen. Er würde morgen weiter darüber nachdenken. Raphael würde schon dafür Sorgen, dass er das Thema nicht allzu lange auf die Wartebank schob und bis zu nächsten Ausgabe der Zeitung blieben ihm ja schließlich auch noch paar Wochen Zeit.

Magnus drängte seine Sorgen um den Club und die Gedanken an die Artikel beiseite. Der Abend war noch relativ jung und er wollte sich die restliche Zeit des Tages nicht mit irgendwelchen Eventualitäten oder dilettantischen Kritiken beschäftigen. Außerdem hatte er sich selbst einen Drink versprochen.

Mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzen auf den Lippen überbrückte Magnus die letzten Meter zur Bar und trat dann hinter den Tresen. Doch er kam nicht weit. Maia stellte sich ihm sofort in den Weg und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, um ihn am Weitergehen zu stoppen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie.

"Soweit ich weiß, bin ich immer noch der Eigentümer dieses Clubs", erwiderte Magnus und legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. 

Maia schaute aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hinauf. Sie hatte ihr lockiges Haar an diesem Abend hochgesteckt und ihre goldenen Creolen fingen das warme Licht der Kronleuchter ein.

"Solange ich für die Bar hier zuständig bin, hast du nichts hinter dem Tresen zu suchen. Also, los, los. Lass uns unsere Arbeit machen."

Bevor Magnus überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn aus dem Bereich hinter der Bar herausgeschoben. Magnus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, doch er ließ sie gewähren und setzte sich auf einen der freien Barhocker am Rande der Bar.

"Machst du mir dann wenigstens einen Drink?", bat Magnus.

Maia musterte ihn für einen Moment mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Bat, der gerade dabei war einen Cocktail für einen der Gäste zu mixen, warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, den Magnus geflissentlich ignorierte. 

"Was ist mit deinem 'Ich trinke nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol' passiert?"

Magnus zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern. Maia starrte ihn für ein oder zwei weitere Minuten an und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.

"Was? Darf man seine Meinung nicht ändern?", fragte er, woraufhin Maia eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben zog. Fast glaubte Magnus, dass Maja anfangen würde mit ihm zu argumentieren, doch dann nickte sie.

"Okay. Fein. Was willst du trinken?", fragte sie schließlich. 

"Das Übliche", antwortete er.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Maia platzierte einen Martini vor ihm auf den Tresen.

"Danke." Er schenkte Maia ein kleines, kurzes Lächeln.

Lautes Gejubel durchdrang plötzlich Club und übertönte für einen Moment die Musik. Magnus warf einen kurzen Blick zur Bühne und sah wie das Korsett von Helen gerade durch die Luft segelte. Das bunte Licht über der Bühne brachte die vielen kleinen Swarovski Steine dabei zum glitzern. Magnus lächelte. Egal wie oft er die Show bereits gesehen hatte, verlor der spielerische Umgang mit Erotik bei Burlesque nie seine Faszination. Er nippte an seinem Martini und ließ sich den herben Geschmack des Cocktails für einen Moment auf seiner Zunge zergehen, bevor er die Flüssigkeit hinunterschluckte.

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zur Bar. Maia hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Magnus warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Maia

Magnus seufzte leise und wich ihrem prüfenden Blick aus. Er stellte das halbvolle Glas auf den Tresen.

"Warum sollte was passiert sein?"

Maia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und deutete dann auf den Cocktail, woraufhin Magnus nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, um ihre Frage zu verneinen. Doch so leicht konnte er seine Freundin und beste Barkeeperin nicht abwimmeln. 

"Ist gerade nicht der beste Augenblick, um darüber zu reden, Maia", sagte Magnus leise und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Martini.

"Willst du später darüber reden?"

Magnus schätze es an Maia, dass sie sich stets um ihre Kollegen Sorgen und Gedanken machte. Sie war etwas wie die gute Seele hier im Club. Wenn jemand ein Problem hatte oder man einfach nur jemanden brauchte, der einem zuhörte, dann war Maia immer für einen da. So auch für ihn.

Maia war für ihn in den Jahren, die sie nun schon in seinem Club arbeitete, zu einer Freundin geworden. Mehr als einmal hatte sie ihn aufgefangen, wenn Camille es mit ihren Spielchen zu weit getrieben hatte. Neben Raphael zählte er sie zu seinen engsten Freunden, dennoch war er immer noch ihr Boss. So gab es gewisse Angelegenheiten, die er einfach nicht mit ihr besprechen wollte oder konnte und schon gar nicht, wenn neugierige Ohren der Gäste ihr Gespräch belauschen konnten.

So schüttelte er erneut mit dem Kopf und er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Maia sofort verstand. Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und legte ihm eine Hand über die seine. 

"Falls doch, du weißt ja wo du mich findest."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, um die nächsten Bestellungen der Gäste zu verarbeiten und ließ ihn mit seinem Drink alleine.

Magnus ließ seinen Blick erneut durch den Clubraum schweifen und nahm die ausgelassene und fröhliche Stimmung der Gäste auf. 

Der Club war sein ganzer Stolz. Dass Camille nun versuchte ihm auch das zu nehmen, machte ihm mehr Sorgen und Angst, als er Raphael gegenüber tatsächlich gezeigt hatte. Doch er würde es zu verhindern wissen, dass seine Exfreundin mit ihren Spielchen alles zerstörte, wofür er die letzten Jahre so hart gearbeitet hatte. Noch wusste er zwar nicht, was sie damit bezweckte, den Ruf seines Clubs zu sabotieren. Er würde aber auch das herausfinden. 

Magnus kippte den restlichen Martini in einem Schwung hinunter und stellte das leere Glas zurück auf den Tresen. Er rutschte von dem Barhocker und mischte sich dann unter die Gäste. Heute Abend wollte er sein Leben einfach nur genießen und nicht über seine Probleme nachdenken. Vielleicht würde er auch jemanden finden, der bereit war ihm später für ein paar Stunden Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihn zumindest für eine kurze Zeit vergessen ließ, wie hart das Leben doch manchmal sein konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen oder möchtet ihr eure Gedanken darüber mit mir teilen? Dann hinterlasst gerne einen Kommentar. Ich freue mich wie immer über euer Feedback. :)


	3. Verloren im Glitzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> das nächste Kapitel ist nun fertig.
> 
> Alec versucht sich ein neuew Leben in New York aufzubauen und trifft auf jemanden ganz Besonderen 😁😉. Wie das läuft findet ihr hier in diesem Kapitel heraus
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und frohe Weihnachten. 🌲😘

Die Wohnungstür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken hinter Mr. Scott, seinem neuen Vermieter, und er war endlich alleine in der Wohnung. Unschlüssig was er als Nächstes machen sollte, lehnte Alec sich gegen die Tür und stieß ein Seufzen aus. Es hallte unnatürlich laut durch die stille Wohnung. Seine Tasche rutschte von seiner Schulter und landete unsanft neben seinen Füßen. Alec ließ seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen und nahm sein neues Zuhause ein weiteres Mal in Augenschein. _Seine erste eigene Wohnung..._

Ein Lachen blubberte in seiner Brust und bahnte sich einen Weg ins Freie. Er hatte nun eine eigene Wohnung. Ein eigenes Leben. Endlich.

Für eine Weile stand Alec einfach nur an der Tür und genoss den Gedanken, Herr über sein Leben sein zu können. Es war niemand da, der ihm vorschreiben würde, was er zu tun hatte oder wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er konnte nun sogar nackt am Fenster stehen und in der Nacht dem Vollmond seine Freude entgegenschreien, wenn er denn wollte. Niemand würde ihn dafür verurteilen. Keiner würde ihn kritisieren. Nun ja, vielleicht seine Nachbarn, aber das waren Fremde, also sollte ihn deren Meinung nicht interessieren, oder? Okay, vielleicht sollte er mit etwas weniger wilden Freiheitsbekundungen starten. Etwas, dass seine Nachbarn nicht gleich denken lassen würde, er hätte den Verstand verloren.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf angesichts seiner eigenen Gedanken und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Er sammelte seine Reisetasche vom Boden auf, durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und warf die Tasche auf das Sofa. Es war grau und hatte einen seltsam aussehenden, hellen Fleck auf der rechten Armlehne, über den Alec bei näherem Betrachten lieber nicht weiter nachdenken wollte. Passende Zierkissen gaben dem Sofa ein einigermaßen gemütliches Aussehen, auch wenn Alec fast fürchtete, dass es in der Mitte durchbrechen würde, sollte er sich darauf niederlassen. Doch im Großen und Ganzen sah es ganz in Ordnung aus.

Alec öffnete seine Tasche und holte den Bilderrahmen hervor, der die letzten Jahre seinen Nachttisch dekoriert hatte. Er umrahmte ein Foto von sich und seinen Geschwistern, dass im Sommer vor drei Jahren im Garten seiner Eltern aufgenommen worden war. Izzy hatte sich auf seinen Rücken geschwungen und strahlte mit einem herzhaften Lachen in die Kamera. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen ihm eine rosafarbene Blume ins Haar zu stecken. Max versuchte den Neckereien von Jace zu entkommen und hatte sich halb hinter Alec versteckt. Das breite Grinsen im Gesicht seines jüngsten Bruders zeugte jedoch davon, dass er Spaß bei der ganzen Sache hatte. Es war einer der Tage gewesen, an dem Alec wirklich glücklich gewesen war und er dankte seinem Vater im Stillen, dass er diesen Moment mit der Kamera für die Ewigkeit festgehalten hatte.

Alec ging zu dem Bett hinüber, dass halb hinter einem alten Paravent aus Holz verborgen stand und platzierte den Rahmen mit dem Foto auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Bett.

Anschließend holte er die Dose mit seinem Ersparten aus der Reisetasche hervor. Alec drehte sich auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz einmal im Kreis. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er keine geeignete Möglichkeit fand, an der er sie verstecken konnte. Dann landete sein Blick auf der Tür zum Badezimmer und ihm kam eine Idee. Er fand eine vergessene Plastiktüte in einem der Schränke in der Küche und wickelte die Gelddose darin ein. Anschließend versteckte er diese in dem Spülkasten der Toilette.

Kaum hatte er den Deckel wieder an Ort und Stelle platziert, klingelte sein Telefon. Alec rannte in den Wohnraum und kramte sein Handy aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke.

"Hi Jace."

"Hey Kumpel. Alles klar bei dir?"

Alec ließ sich vorsichtig auf das Sofa nieder und stellte überrascht fest, dass das alte Ding sein Gewicht tatsächlich trug. Es knarrte zwar gefährlich, aber es brach nicht entzwei, wie er angenommen hatte.

"Ja klar. Alles in bester Ordnung."

Alec kickte seine Schuhe von seinen Füßen und lehnte sich zurück in die weichen Polster. Das Sofa war tatsächlich bequemer, als es aussah.

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben von Jace drang durch das Telefon an sein Ohr und Alec konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Bruder die Augen verdrehte.

"Bullshit, Alec. Ich weiß genau, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist."

Alec legte seinen Kopf zurück und bedeckte seine Augen mit einem Arm.

"Izzy hat dir also erzählt, was passiert ist."

Jace brummte bestätigend.

"Sorry, Jace. Ich wollte dich damit nicht belästigen. Du und Mom steht euch so nahe, da…"

"Alec, lass das, okay? Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden."

Alec holte einmal tief Luft und atmete dann langsam wieder aus.

"Ich weiß."

"Gut. Wie geht es dir im Moment? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es die Hölle für dich gewesen sein musste."

"Ich habe schon bessere Tage erlebt, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Mit anderen Worten, dir geht es beschissen."

Alec gab ein Laut von sich, der halb wie ein freudloses Lachen und halb wie ein ersticktes Keuchen klang. Jace redete nie um den Busch herum und hatte schon immer die Gabe gehabt, alles auf den Punkt zu bringen. Nicht immer brachte ihm das jedoch positive Reaktionen entgegen.

Alec schloss die Augen und summte bestätigend. Die Worte seiner Mutter erschienen plötzlich in seinen Gedanken und ein verzweifelter Laut löste sich aus seiner Kehle, ohne, dass er dagegen etwas tun konnte. Hatte er seinen Eltern wirklich erst vor zwei Tagen erzählt, das er schwul war? Gott, es kam ihm vor, als wäre bereits Jahre seit dem Abend vergangen.

"Alec, sollen wir vorbeikommen?", fragte Jace. Er klang ernsthaft besorgt. "Wir können den nächsten Flieger nehmen und sind dann spätestens morgen bei dir."

"Was? Nein. Es geht schon."

Alec bemerkte, dass sich ein paar Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten. Shit… Hastig wischte er diese mit der Hand fort, doch konnte er ein ersticktes Schluchzen nicht vor Jace verbergen, dass sich in seiner Brust löste.

"Alec…"

"Wie geht es Clary? Was macht ihr Kunststudium?", fiel er seinem Bruder ins Wort. Alec wusste, dass er wieder einmal seine Gefühle und Ängste verdrängte, doch wenn er jetzt mit Jace darüber sprach, würde er gänzlich zusammenbrechen und das wollte er unter keinen Umständen.

Jace seufzte schwer, doch er ging auf den Themenwechsel ein und berichtete Alec über die neuesten Geschehnisse von seinem Leben mit Clary in Los Angeles. Irgendwann war jedoch auch dieses Thema ausgeschöpft und bevor Alec das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder beenden konnte, stellte Jace ihm weitere Fragen.

"Hast du schon eine Wohnung gefunden?"

"Ja. Sie ist zwar klein und sehr einfach, aber zumindest hat sie keine Kakerlaken."

Jace lachte auf und Alec badete für einen Moment in dem fröhlichen Laut. Früher einmal hatte das Lachen von Jace Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ausgelöst, aber diese Zeit lag bereits lange zurück.

"Das ist gut zu hören. Und was ist mit einem Job? Auch da schon Erfolg gehabt?"

"Noch nicht. Darum wollte ich mich morgen kümmern."

"Wenn ich dir da irgendwie behilflich sein kann, sag Bescheid. Ich weiß, dass du ungern Hilfe annimmst, aber bitte lass uns helfen, wo wir können, okay?"

Alec schluckte ein paar Male gegen den plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals.

"Mache ich." Alec konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme rau und belegt klang.

"Versprochen?"

Alec verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja, Jace. Versprochen."

"Gut. Also…"

"Jace, bitte. Ich bin erst gerade in meiner neuen Wohnung angekommen und würde gerne noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, bevor ich schlafen gehe."

Er hatte natürlich nichts weiter zu tun, als die kalten Wände seiner Wohnung anzustarren, aber das musste Jace nicht unbedingt wissen.

"Sag Clary liebe Grüße von mir."

Bevor Jace noch etwas erwidern konnte, legte Alec auf und warf das Telefon neben sich auf das Sofa. Er würde sich in den nächsten Tagen bei Jace für das abrupte Ende des Telefonats entschuldigen.

Alecs Blick wanderte zur Zimmerdecke und mit Entsetzen entdeckte er dort dunkle Flecken. Er hoffte inständig, dass diese von einem alten, bereits behobenen Wasserschaden stammten. Auf unfreiwillige Duschen in seinem Wohnraum konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.

Alec seufzte lang und tief. Das war jetzt also sein Leben. Eine einfache und leicht heruntergekommene Wohnung, die kaum größer war, als das Wohnzimmer im Hause seiner Eltern. In einem Stadtteil von New York, in dem er bei Nacht nicht zu lange durch die dunklen Straßen wandern sollte. Zumindest war die Wohnung einigermaßen günstig und er hoffte, dass er mit einem Job auskommen würde, der nicht all seine Stunden des Tages einnehmen würde, sodass ihm noch Zeit blieb weiter an neuen Liedern zu schreiben.

Alec kramte in dem Chaos seiner Tasche und holte sein Notizbuch heraus, in dem er all seine Ideen und Gedanken zu neuen Lieder festhielt. Der Einband war schon ziemlich abgenutzt und ein paar Seiten lagen lose in dem Buch, aber es war neben seinen Geschwistern, das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. All seine Gefühle, Sorgen und Ängste hatte er in diesem Buch festgehalten und in Lieder verwandelt. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages jemanden finden, der Gefallen an seinem Gedankengut fand und bereit war den stillen Worten eine Stimme zu geben. Alec hatte zwar ein Gehör für Musik und ein Geschick mit Worten umzugehen, zumindest wenn er sie in seinem Notizbuch niederschrieb, doch eine Gesangsstimme besaß er leider nicht.

Gedankenverloren blätterte er in seinen Notizen, als plötzlich das Quietschen eines Bettes aus der Nachbarwohnung in die seine drang. Es dauerte keine weitere Minute bis sich zu dem Quietschen das typische Stöhnen und Keuchen gesellte. Alec legte seinen Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sofas und gab einen genervten Laut von sich. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum die Wohnung so günstig war. Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen auf den Lippen klappte Alec sein Notizbuch zu und hielt sich die Hände über die Ohren. Er kippte seitlich auf sein Sofa und schloss die Augen, hoffte, dass seine Nachbarn sich nicht die ganze Samstagnacht vergnügen würden.

***

Zwei Tage später stand Alec vor dem Eingang eines Clubs über dem in großen Lettern “Seven o' Eight - Bane’s Burlesque Lounge” geschrieben stand. Eine Treppe führten hinauf zu dem eigentlichen Eingang im ersten Stock und Alec überprüfte noch einmal die Adresse auf dem Notizzettel. Er stand wirklich vor dem richtigen Gebäude.

Der Typ am Telefon hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass es sich um einen Barjob in einer Burlesque Lounge handelte. Nun, im Grunde sollte es Alec egal sein, in was für einem Club er für Gäste Getränke mixte, solange es sich nicht um irgendwelche pornografischen Vorführungen handelte, konnte er mit allem leben.

Alec hatte natürlich schon einmal etwas von Burlesque gehört. Doch bis auf das die Künstler sich ihrer Kleidungen entledigten, hatte er keine genaue Vorstellung was sich hinter dieser Art von Kunst tatsächlich verbarg. Alec zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich dann an den Aufstieg. Zumindest machte der Club von Außen schon einmal einen gepflegten Eindruck.

Er fand die Eingangstür verschlossen vor, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da der Club erst in ein paar Stunden öffnen würde. Alec betätigte eine Klingel und wartete dann darauf, dass ihm jemand die Tür öffnete. Dabei tippte er in einem stetigen Rhythmus mit einem Fuß auf den Boden.

Minuten vergingen und Alec fürchtete fast, dass niemand anwesend war, als er das Klicken eines Schlüssels hörte. Wenige Sekunden später stand Alec einem Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und ebenso dunklen Augen gegenüber. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Anzug, von dem Alec sicher sagen konnte, dass er von einer dieser teuren Designermarken stammte, die seine Schwester so liebte.

“Schicker Anzug”, sagte Alec, bevor er die Worte auch nur stoppen konnte. _Wo kam das denn jetzt her?_ Alec schaffte es gerade so zu verhindern, dass er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Der Mann zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber kein Wort. Alec fuhr sich mich den Fingern über seine Stirn.

“Armani oder Dolce & Gabbana?”

“Canali”, antwortete der Mann in einem trockenen Tonfall und Alec biss sich beinahe auf seine Zunge. Vielleicht hätte er Izzy bei ihren ellenlangen Vorträgen über Designermarken doch genauer zuhören sollen.

"Ich bin Alec Lightwood. Uhm, ich bin gekommen, um mich für die Stelle an der Bar vorzustellen", sagte Alec und streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen.

Dieser starrte für einen Moment nur auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen, Alecs Gruß zu erwidern. Na toll, da hatte er anscheinend bereits einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn der Typ ihm nicht einmal die Hand geben wollte. Alec ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

"Raphael Santiago. Kommen Sie rein, Mr. Lightwood."

Mr. Santiago trat einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeute ihm in den Club zu treten. Alec verdrängte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und folgte der Aufforderung.

Der Club sah von Innen nicht so aus, wie Alec sich einen Burlesqueclub vorgestellt hatte. Wenn er jedoch ehrlich war, hatte er eigentlich überhaupt keine Vorstellung wie ein Club dieser Art von Innen aussehen könnte.

Kronleuchter hingen in regelmäßigen Abständen von der hohen Decke und würde den Raum später sicherlich in ein gedimmtes, romantisches Licht tauchen. Nun jedoch erhellten Leuchtstoffröhren den Raum und verliehen dem Club eine fast schon kalte Atmosphäre. Kleine Staubpartikel tanzten durch die Luft bis sie auf den gepolsterten Lehnen von roten Sesseln landeten, die in mehreren Gruppen zwischen einer Bühne und einer Bar kleinen Beistelltischen aus dunklem Holz Gesellschaft leisteten. Einer dieser typischen Theatervorhänge verhüllte die imposante Bühne. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass der Vorhang fast vollständig aus Glitzer bestand. Alec hatte noch nie so viel Glitzer auf einmal gesehen und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Schließlich verzierte Izzy fast all ihre Kleider mit dem funkelnden Material.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, trat Mr. Santiago an ihm vorbei und Alec folgte ihm die schmiedeeiserne Treppe hinab in den Clubraum. Sie gingen an der Bar vorbei, die mit hundert verschiedenen Flaschen bestückt war. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel Alec auf, dass dieser Effekt durch die Spiegelwand an der Rückseite hervorgerufen wurde.

Mr. Santiago führte ihn in den hinteren Teil des Clubs, den nur Angestellte betreten durften, wie Alec an dem auffälligen Schild an der Verbindungstür erkennen konnte. Selbst dort hatte man mit Glitzer nicht gespart. Alec schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Der Flur dahinter war in ein schummriges Licht getaucht. Bilder von Künstlern in bunten Kostümen hingen an den Wänden und gaben Alec einen ersten Einblick von den Shows, die hier aufgeführt wurden. Natürlich fehlte es auch bei den Kostümen nicht an Glitzer.

Alec hatte jedoch nicht die Zeit sich die Aufnahmen genauer anzuschauen, da Mr. Santiago bereits in ein angrenzendes Büro verschwand. Rasch holte Alec auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mr. Santiago hatte es sich bereits hinter einem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht, der dem Aussehen nach aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammte.

"Setzen Sie sich."

Alec ließ sich in einem Ledersessel nieder, in dem er fast förmlich versank. Das war bemerkenswert, schließlich war er mit seinen 1.90 m nicht gerade klein. Er hatte kaum Zeit, es sich in dem Sessel bequem zu machen, da bombardierte Mr. Santiago ihn bereits mit den ersten Fragen.

"Also, Mr. Lightwood, haben Sie schon einmal hinter einer Bar gearbeitet?"

Mr. Santiago hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und seine Ellenbogen ruhten nun auf dem antiken Schreibtisch. Er schaute Alec direkt an, ohne ein Anzeichen von irgendwelchen Gefühlsregungen im Gesicht und Alec rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich in dem Sessel hin und her. Selbst Untote hatten wahrscheinlich eine charismatischere Ausstrahlung als dieser Typ.

"Nicht direkt. Ich habe die letzten fünf Jahre jedoch in dem Restaurant meiner Eltern gearbeitet und war dort mit für das Mixen von Getränken zuständig."

"Sie können also zwischen einem Mojito, einem Margarita und einem Martini unterscheiden?"

"Ein Martini wird mit Gin oder Wodka angereicht. Tequila ist die Basis für einen Margarita und der Mojito kommt nicht ohne weißen Rum aus."

Mr. Santiago nickte.

"Kennen Sie noch weitere Cocktails?"

"Ich kann die Basics mischen. Aber ich lerne schnell. Der Rest sollte also kein Problem sein."

Wieder nickte Mr. Santiago, ohne das Alec erkenne konnte, ob ihm Alecs Antworten gefielen oder nicht.

"Wissen Sie was dies für ein Club ist?"

"Uhm… Ein Burlesqueclub", antwortete Alec ein wenig zögerlich.

Mr. Santiago zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als wollte er Alec damit verdeutlichen, dass dies die offensichtlichste Antwort war, die er hätte geben können. Alec verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte den Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken

"Und haben Sie eine Ahnung was Burlesque genau ist?", fragte Mr. Santiago nach einer Weile.

"Uhm, nein. Ich weiß, dass es sich teilweise um eine Art erotischen Tanz handelt, aber das ist auch schon alles."

"Warum wollen Sie dann in diesem Club anfangen zu arbeiten?"

"Ganz einfach. Ich brauche einen Job, um meine Miete zahlen zu können. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Mr. Santiago summte zufrieden. Das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass Alec sich nicht komplett zum Deppen machte.

"Ich schätze ihre Ehrlichkeit, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec nickte überrascht und kopierte dann die Haltung, die Mr. Santiago vor wenigen Sekunden angenommen hatte. Er lehnte sich zurück, die Hände immer noch über der Brust verschränkt. Die Polster des Sessels fühlten sich härter an seinem Rücken an, als man im ersten Moment vermuten würde.

Ein unbehaglich Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Alec überlegte fieberhaft, was er noch sagen könnte, um den anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass er der Richtige für den Job war. Bevor Alec sich jedoch etwas zurechtlegen konnte, ergriff Mr. Santiago erneut das Wort.

"Okay, ich gebe Ihnen die Möglichkeit sich einen Abend hinter der Bar zu beweisen. Wenn Sie sich besser anstellen, als in ihrem Wissen über Designermarken, dann haben sie den Job."

Ein Lächeln zupfte an Alec Lippen. Das sollte definitiv kein Problem sein.

"Alles klar. Wann soll ich anfangen?"

"Gleich heute." Mr. Santiago schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, die golden im Schein der Deckenlampe glänzte. "Die Schicht beginnt in einer Stunde. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für Sie", fügte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens hinzu.

Alec runzelte die Stirn. Es würde sich nicht lohnen wieder in seine Wohnung zu fahren.

"Überhaupt nicht. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich schon einmal mit der Bar vertraut mache?"

Mr. Santiago schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Bar gehört ganz Ihnen. Maia wird in einer halben Stunde hier sein. Sie wird Ihnen dann alles genau zeigen."

Alec erhob sich aus dem Sessel und blickte auf Mr. Santiago hinab, unsicher, ob er jetzt einfach gehen sollte.

"Sie finden den Weg?", fragte Mr. Santiago ohne sich aus seinem Stuhl zu erheben.

Alec nickte und verließ dann das Büro. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stand dann einen Moment unschlüssig in dem Flur. Eine Wendeltreppe führte zu seiner Rechten hinauf in den ersten Stock und Alec fragte sich, was sich dort oben wohl verbergen würde. Mehrere Frauenstimmen drangen zu ihm nach unten und Alec vermutete, dass sich dort wohl die Aufenthaltsräume für die Künstler befanden.

Alec ließ einen erleichterten Atemzug zwischen seinen Lippen entweichen. Das Gespräch war besser verlaufen, als er gedacht hatte. Besonders nachdem er sich mit seinem Nichtwissen über Designermarken fast schon blamiert hatte. Auch wenn er nur einen Abend hatte, um sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen, so glaubte Alec, dass er es schaffen würde. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er Mr. Santiago gesagt hatte, dass er schnell lernte.

Alec schlenderte den Weg zurück zur Bar und kam dabei an einem weiteren Büro vorbei. Er hatte die Tür vorhin schon bemerkt, doch nun stand sie offen. Alec linste beim Vorbeigehen in den Raum und blieb dann wie versteinert stehen. Sein Kinn lag plötzlich irgendwo zu seinen Füßen.

_Wow, was…? Heiliger Strohsack!_

Zur Hälfte hinter einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch verborgen, saß der atemberaubendste Mann, den Alec je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Und zwar buchstäblich. Alec hatte Mühe seine Lungen am Weiterarbeiten zu halten.

Der Fremde hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt und war völlig vertieft in den Stapel Papier, der vor ihm lag. Dennoch konnte Alec von seinem Standpunkt an der Tür sehen, dass das Gesicht des Mannes wunderschön war. Seine hohen Wangenknochen verliehen ihm ein fast schon anmutiges Aussehen und der schwarze Lidschatten gab seiner Erscheinung etwas Dramatisches, das zugleich anziehend und mysteriös wirkte. Sein schwarzes Haar war zu einer modernen Frisur hochgegelt und er hatte seine Haarspitzen mit lilafarbenen Glitzer versehen.

Fast schon geistesabwesend bewegte der Fremde die Finger seiner rechten Hand, als ob er etwas Unsichtbares in der Luft schweben lassen wollte. Die Bewegungen waren so geschmeidig und elegant, dass Alec völlig gebannt davon war. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte einfach nur.

Erst, als das leise Klirren von feinen Ketten an sein Ohr dran, schaffte Alec es seine Augen von dem fast schon hypnotischen Spiel der Hand loszureißen. Noch immer hatte der Mann ihn nicht bemerkt und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, verbarg somit das Geheimnis seiner Augenfarben. _Sie waren bestimmt wunderschön, genauso wie der Rest von ihm._

Alec wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Mann aufschauen würde. Doch gleichzeitig war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das tatsächlich überleben würde.

_Himmel, was machte er hier eigentlich? Geh weiter, Lightwood._

Bevor Alec sich jedoch unbemerkt davonschleichen konnte, schaute der Glitzermann auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Alec sah, wie sich die Augen des anderen eine Spur weiteten, bevor sich dort das Lächel in feinen Falten widerspiegelte, welches nun die Lippen des Mannes umspielte. _Good bye, adiós, auf Wiedersehen_ , verloren waren Alecs Herz und Seele…

Gott, die Augen des Mannes waren einfach nur wunderschön. Alec hätte Stunden damit verbringen können, die einzelnen Farbfacetten genauestens zu studieren. Jeder andere hätte sie wahrscheinlich mit einem einfachen, langweiligen Braun abgetan, doch für Alec leuchteten sie im Schein der Lampe in einem flüssigen Karamellbraun. Alec konnte sich allzu gut vorstellen, wie sie sich deren Farbe im Sonnenlicht verändern würde. Sie würde dann sicherlich in einem geheimnisvollen Bernstein schimmern.

Alec schluckte schwer. Er hätte ganze Lieder über dieses Paar Augen schreiben können und doch würde keines seiner Worte ihnen gerecht werden. Selbst der Gesang von Engeln könnte nicht beschreiben, wie schön… _Gratuliere Lightwood, du hast soeben auch noch deinen Verstand verloren._

Ohne Vorwarnung zwinkerte der Mann ihm plötzlich zu und Alec duckte verlegen seinen Kopf. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine tiefe Röte in seine Wangen kroch. _Shit_ , er hatte den Mann tatsächlich mehrere Minuten angestarrt und er hatte sich dabei erwischen lassen. _Mist. Mist. Mist._ Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Glitzermann keine wichtige Position in diesem Club innehatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Alec mit Sicherheit schon als verrückt abgestempelt.

Ohne ein Wort setzte Alec seinen Weg fort und floh förmlich in Richtung Bar. Begleitet wurde er dabei von einem warmen Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und einem leisen Lachen, dass in Alecs Ohren widerhallte wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Es war das schönste Lachen, dass Alec je gehört hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schreibt mir gerne in die Kommentare, wie ihr das neue Kapitel gefunden habt. 😊


	4. Versteck dich nicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> erst einmal ein frohes neues Jahr. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut reingekommen.
> 
> Alec hat seinen neuen Job angefangen und hat eine weitere Begegnung mit Magnus. Und wie die verläuft? Nun... sagen wir mal, es reißt ihn von den Füßen. 😁😉
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> April

“Guten Morgen, Darling", begrüßte Magnus seinen besten Freund während er mit einem großzügigen Swing in den Hüften dessen Büro betrat. Er überbrückte zügig die wenigen Meter bis zu Raphaels Schreibtisch und ließ sich dann in einer fließenden Bewegung darauf nieder.

Raphael blickte von den Unterlagen auf, die er gerade gelesen hatte. Ein perplexer Ausdruck legte seine Stirn in Falten während er einen schnellen Blick zur Uhr über der Tür warf. Dann schaute er mit einem fragenden Blick wieder zu Magnus.

“Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ist etwas passiert?”, fragte Raphael nach einem kurzen Moment und beäugte ihn fast schon misstrauisch.

“Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Warum sollte es nicht so sein?", fragte Magnus und kniff die Augen zusammen. “Und nein, es ist nichts passiert. Wie kommst du darauf?”

"Vielleicht weil es noch nicht einmal zehn Uhr ist?"

Magnus nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, den er sich auf dem Weg zum Club bei Starbucks gekauft hatte und verzog das Gesicht. _Bäh..._ Wie schafften es die Leute nur dieses schwarze Gebräu zu trinken, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken? Magnus würde es nie begreifen. Er hätte sich doch lieber einen Tee machen oder zumindest einen Kaffee mit Milch kaufen sollen. Dabei hatte er gehofft von dem schwarzen Kaffee schneller wach zu werden.

"Und was willst du mir damit bitte schön sagen, Raph?”, fragte Magnus und schlug die Beine übereinander. Als ob es etwas Ungewöhnliches wäre, dass er vor zehn in seinem eigenen Club erschien. Pfft... Raphael starrte zu ihm hinauf und der Blick in dessen Augen verriet Magnus, dass dieser genau das gedacht hatte.

“Also, was hat dich heute Morgen so früh aus den Federn geholt?”

Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte weiter an seinem Kaffee ohne auf Raphaels Frage einzugehen. Er rutschte ein wenig auf der Schreibtischplatte hin und her, bis er eine angenehmere Position fand und entlockte Raphael damit einen verärgerten Laut.

“Kannst du nicht, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch, einen der beiden Sessel zum Sitzen benutzen?” raunte Raphael genervt und deutete dabei auf Magnus Hintern, der gerade die Oberfläche des Schreibtischs polierte.

“Die sind unbequem.”

“Die haben ein Vermögen gekostet”, erwiderte Raphael.

“Ändert aber nichts daran, dass sie unbequem sind.”

“Ach, und mein Schreibtisch ist da die bessere Wahl?”

“So kommt mein Hintern zumindest gut zur Geltung", erwiderte Magnus mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen seinen Freund ein wenig aufzuziehen, besonders da es immer recht einfach war.

Raphael stützte seine Arme auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er murmelte etwas auf Spanisch, von dem Magnus sich sicher war, dass es keine Lobeshymne über seine Kehrseite war. Trotzdem blieb er auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen und sei es auch nur, um Raphael damit zu ärgern.

“Also…”, begann Magnus und dehnte das Wort ein wenig. “Haben wir nun einen neuen Barkeeper, oder nicht?"

Raphaels Kopf schoss nach oben und er kniff seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

“Ich würde das sein lassen, Darling. Es gibt nur hässliche Falten", ermahnte Magnus seinen besten Freund.

“Ich wusste doch, dass es einen Grund hat, warum du so früh hier im Club bist”, sagte Raphael ohne auf Magnus Aussage einzugehen. “Du hast ihn gestern Abend gesehen, oder?”

Magnus legte sich nachdenklich einen Finger auf die Unterlippe und nickte.

“Mhmmm…”, summte er. Oh ja, er hatte ihn gesehen. Und was er da gesehen hatte. Der Mann sah einfach nur unglaublich gut aus.

Raphael gab einen unglücklichen Laut von sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

“Was?", fuhr Magnus Raphael verärgert an, fast schon ungehalten über dessen gleichgültiges Verhalten. "Ich mache mir nur Gedanken um meinen Club.”

“Klar. Es hat auch absolut nichts damit zu tun, dass er ein hübsches Gesicht hat.”

Magnus schnappte nach Luft und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust.

“Du denkst also, dass ich so oberflächlich bin?”, fragte Magnus in einem empörten Ton.

Raphael verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als würde er nicht mit seinem Boss, sondern einem Kind reden.

“Nun, es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass du auf ein hübsches Gesicht hereingefallen wärst.”

Magnus spitzte die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und warf seinem Freund einen hoffentlich vernichtenden Blick zu, doch Raphael zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

“Nun bist du gemein.”

“Ich bin nur ehrlich zu dir.”

Magnus hüpfte von dem Schreibtisch und fing an in dem Raum auf- und abzugehen.

“Also, verrätst du mir nun, ob du ihn eingestellt hast?” fragte Magnus genervt. Er war zwar der Besitzer dieses Clubs, doch er überließ das Einstellen von neuem Personal seinem besten Freund. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er in den Anfängen seines Clubs eben das eine oder andere Mal jemanden mit einem hübschen Gesicht eingestellt und weniger auf deren Fähigkeiten geachtet hatte. Natürlich hatte er Raphael einen anderen Grund genannt, warum er ihm diese Aufgabe dann eines Tages komplett übertragen hatte. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass Raphaels Ego noch weiter wuchs und er ihm noch mehr auf der Nase herumtanzte.

“Und was wäre, wenn nicht?”, fragte Raphael.

Das gefällige Grinsen, dass sich auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes ausbreitete, zeigte Magnus, dass er es ihm nicht leicht machen würde.

“Dann lässt du uns eine Chance durch die Finger gleiten, einen talentierten Barkeeper einzustellen.”

Magnus wusste nicht wie oft Raphael an diesem Morgen bereits die Augen verdreht hatte, aber wenn er so weiter machte, stellte er einen neuen Rekord auf.

“Woher willst du wissen, dass er talentiert ist?”, fragte Raphael überrascht.

Magnus blieb ruckartig stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

“Nun unterschätzt du aber meine Menschenkenntnisse, mein lieber Raphael. Ich sehe auf den ersten Blick, ob jemand Talent dafür hat oder nicht.”

“Ach und _woran_ genau erkennst du das einfach so?”

Nun war es an Magnus seinem besten Freund ein breites Grinsen entgegenzuwerfen.

“An seinen großen und eleganten Händen.”

Raphael gab einen unglücklichen Laut von sich.

"Das meinst du jetzt nicht im Ernst."

"Natürlich, tue ich das", antwortete Magnus und ließ sich nun doch in einem dieser ungemütlichen Ungetüme nieder, die Raphael so liebte. Magnus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dachte an die kurze Begegnung mit dem hübschen Fremden von gestern Abend zurück.

Oh ja, der Mann war groß. Sehr groß sogar. Er überragte Magnus mit Sicherheit um einige Zentimeter. Auch wenn er ihn zwar nur für wenige Augenblicke hatte betrachten können, hatte es für Magnus gereicht, um die eine oder andere Fantasie in ihm zu wecken. Alleine die breite Brust, die sich unter dem pechschwarzen Hemd abgezeichnet hatte oder die nicht enden wollenden, langen Beine. Einfach nur exquisit.

Was ihn jedoch am meisten fasziniert hatte, waren die großen, dunklen Augen, die ihn mit einer Bewunderung und einer Offenheit angeschaut hatten, die ihn ein wenig überrascht hatte. Und die pinken Lippen. Gott, die waren perfekt. Einfach nur zum Küssen einladend. Magnus leckte sich geistesabwesend über seine Unterlippe. Ja, er konnte es gar nicht abwarten mehr über ihn herauszufinden und zu erkunden.

Das Klatschen von zwei Händen vor seinem Gesicht, holte ihn mit einer Plötzlichkeit aus seiner Tagträumerei zurück, dass Magnus erschrocken aufjaulte.

"Verdammt Raph, denk an mein Herz", schimpfte Magnus und legte sich gespielt ernst eine Hand auf die Brust.

Der Blick, den Raphael ihn daraufhin schenkte, zeigte deutlich, dass dieser langsam an Magnus gesundem Menschenverstand zweifelte. Warum war er gleich nochmal mit Raphael befreundet?

Magnus nippte ein weiteres Mal an seinem Kaffee, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser bereits leer war. Mit einem schweren Seufzen auf den Lippen stellte er den leeren Kaffeebecher auf dem Schreibtisch ab und spielte dann an einem seiner Ringe herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Raphael nach dem Starbucksbecher langte, um ihn im Mülleimer verschwinden zu lassen.

“Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese großen, schlanken Hände auch noch mehr Talente verbergen, als nur das gekonnte Schütteln eines Cocktails-Shakers", sinnierte Magnus und gab einen selbstzufriedenen Laut von sich, als Raphael ein verzweifeltes Ächzen von sich gab, dass sich dann jedoch in einen heftigen Hustenanfall verwandelte.

Magnus fürchtete fast, dass sein Freund an seiner eigenen Spucke ersticken würde und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, um Raphael auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

“Womit habe ich das nur verdient?”, presste Raphael hervor, nachdem er sich endlich von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte. “ _Dios_ , Magnus du bist nun sein Boss."

“Ha, du hast ihn also eingestellt.” Magnus klatschte erfreut in die Hände und ein breites Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht erwarten den hübschen Fremden wiederzusehen.

Raphael murmelte erneut etwas auf Spanisch, das ziemlich düster und gemein klang, aber Magnus ignorierte es. Er würde sich von ihm nicht seine gute Laune verderben lassen.

“Außerdem hat mich dieser Umstand in der Vergangenheit auch nicht davon abgehalten, Raph."

“Ja, ich weiß. Leider.”, erwiderte Raphael verzweifelt.

“Nun übertreibst du. So schlimm war ich nun auch wieder nicht."

"Du verlangst jetzt nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort von mir, oder?"

Magnus gab Raphael einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Sein Freund versank daraufhin tiefer in den Polstern seines Stuhls, das Gesicht zu einer beleidigten Grimasse verzogen.

"Gibst du mir jetzt endlich seinen Namen oder muss ich mich erst durch dein Chaos von Unterlagen wühlen?"

Als hätte Raphael tatsächlich Angst, dass er genau das tun würde, zog er rasch den Personalbogen des jüngsten Angestellten aus dem Stapel Papier, der auf seinem Schreibtisch thronte.

Magnus schnappte sich den Zettel und fing sofort an zu lesen.

"Alec Lightwood", las er leise vor und summte zufrieden.

Ein interessanter Name. _Alec…_ Magnus ging um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich wieder in einen der Sessel fallen, ohne dabei von dem Zetteln aufzublicken. Er wiederholte den Namen ein einige Male in seinem Kopf. Magnus war sich sicher, dass Alec nur ein Spitzname war.

Er lächelte. Den vollen Namen herauszufinden war also ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste an Geheimnissen, die es über seinen neuen Barkeeper herauszufinden galt.

***

Alec konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den Eisblock von Personalchef zu überzeugen und war nun offiziell einer der drei Barkeeper im Club von Magnus Bane. Fast kam es ihm wie ein Traum vor und er konnte es kaum erwarten seine nächste Schicht anzufangen.

Jetzt, wo er den Vergleich hatte, konnte er seinen Job in dem Restaurant seiner Eltern nur noch als langweilig und öde bezeichnen. Die schillernden und abwechslungsreichen Showeinlagen in dem Club trugen sicherlich ihren Teil dazu bei, dass ihm sein neuer Job fast wie ein kleines Abenteuer vorkam. Sie waren auf jeden Fall eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der fast schon steifen Atmosphäre, die er die letzten fünf Jahre im Restaurant seiner Eltern erlebt hatte.

Sicherlich es war laut in dem Club, manchmal ein wenig zu hektisch und nicht immer einfach in dem schummrigen Licht die Drinks für die Gäste zuzubereiten, aber das störte Alec nicht im geringsten. Er war einfach total begeistert von seinem neuen Job. Gut, vielleicht lag es auch mit an einen gewissen Mann mit Glitzer im Haar, von dem Alec im Laufe seines ersten Abends erfahren hatte, dass es sich um seinen neuen Boss handelte. Aber das würde Alec im Leben nicht zugeben.

Alec hatte ihn zwar nach ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht noch einmal getroffen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ging er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und das, obwohl er ihn nur für wenige Augenblicke gesehen hatte. Himmel, sie hatten ja nicht einmal ein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Doch das Lachen des Mannes hatte Alec in den letzten beiden Nächte bis in seine Träume begleitet und er war trotz totaler Erschöpfung beide Male mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

Zum Glück hatte Alec den Probeabend hinter der Bar ohne irgendwelche peinlichen Zwischenfälle überstanden. Etwas, dass er zum Großteil auch seiner neuen Kollegin Maia zu verdanken hatte. Die quirlige Barkeeperin mit den dunklen Locken hatte ihn gleich unter ihre Fittiche genommen und ihm alles gezeigt, was er für den Anfang wissen musste. Sie hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden und schnell festgestellt, dass sie sich gut ergänzten. Alec war sich sicher, dass sie sich mit der Zeit zu einem guten Team entwickeln würden.

Alec war froh darüber, dass er kein ausgefallenes Kostüm tragen musste, wie die Künstler auf der Bühne. Fast hatte er schon gedacht, dass er etwas anziehen müsste, das komplett aus Glitzer bestand. Doch seine Arbeitskleidung war zum Glück recht schlicht und bestand nur aus einer schwarzen Anzughose, die sehr angenehm zu tragen war und einem Hemd in der gleichen Farbe, welches seinen Oberkörper wie eine zweite Haut umschmeichelte. Es hatte ein dezentes Streifenmuster, dass dem Stoff einen eleganten Touch verlieh. Komplettiert wurde sein Outfit von einer schwarzen Fliege und einem Paar Hosenträger, die im Licht der Kronleuchter festlich schimmerten. Ganz kam er um das Thema Glitzer also nicht herum. Aber Alec fand, dass es zu der restlichen Atmosphäre des Clubs passte und so fügte er sich ohne Wenn und Aber.

Das einzige, was ihm ein wenig Bauchschmerzen bereitete, war, dass Magnus Bane von seinen Angestellten wollte, dass sie sich schminkten. Alec war das Herz zunächst in die Hose gerutscht, als er das von Maia erfahren hatte. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Schminke hatte, doch es war einfach nicht sein Ding. Zumindest nicht, wenn er es selbst tragen sollte. Es mochte vielleicht daran liegen, dass er seine Sexualität in den letzten Jahren stets vor der Außenwelt versteckt hatte und es für ihn immer noch ungewohnt und neu war damit offen umzugehen. Natürlich war das Tragen von Schminke nichts, was einem automatisch zu einem homosexuellen Mann abstempelte. Doch die Mehrheit der Gesellschaft dachte weiterhin gerne in Schubladen und so zogen viele immer wieder gerne genau diese Schlüsse.

Auch wenn es sich letztendlich nur um einen einfachen Lidstrich handelte, der seine Augen akzentuieren sollte, so hatte Alec am Anfang gezögert. Er wollte jedoch nicht aus der Reihe tanzen und um eine Sonderbehandlung bitten. Also hatte er sich den Vorgaben gefügt. Es würde sicherlich noch eine Weile vergehen, bis er sich damit wohlfühlte, aber man konnte sich ja schließlich an alles gewöhnen.

Alec stieß ein leises Seufzen aus.

Jetzt galt es nun nur noch herauszufinden, wie er den Lidstrich mit einem Kajalstift auftrug, ohne dass er danach aussah, als wäre er in den Schminkkasten gefallen. Der erste Versuch war missglückt und aufgrund von Zeitmangel hatte er Maia an seinem zweiten Abend gebeten ihm dabei behilflich zu sein. Er wollte aber nicht jeden Abend zu seiner neuen Kollegin laufen, damit sie ihn schminkte. Also war an seinem dritten Abend ein wenig früher gekommen, um sich alleine daran zu versuchen, den schwarzen Strich unter seinen Augen aufzutragen.

So kam es, dass er bereits geschlagene zwanzig Minuten vor einem der Schminkspiegel saß, den die anderen Bühnenkünstler nutzen, um sich für die Show zu vorzubereiten. Vor ihm lagen auf einem schmalen Tisch bereits mehrere Wattepads, die davon zeugten, dass seine ersten Versuche nicht erfolgreich gewesen waren. Mit einem angestrengten Seufzen lehnte Alec sich dichter an den Spiegel heran und fuhr mit dem Kajal am unteren Rand seiner Augen entlang. Er begutachtete sein Machwerk und pfefferte den Stift dann mit einem frustrierten Laut auf den Tisch zu den Pads. Die beiden Striche waren ungleichmäßig und viel zu dick und er war so kurz davor aufzugeben.

Alec langte nach einem neuen Wattepad und tränkte diesen in Make-up-Entferner um sich von seinem missglückten Versuch zu befreien. Er hatte schon überlegt, ob er Izzy um Rat fragen sollte, aber die Idee gleich wieder verworfen. Er hatte ihr noch nicht von seinem neuen Job erzählt und so wie er sie kannte, würde sie ihm Löcher in den Bauch fragen und das Gespräch würde niemals zu Ende sein, bevor die anderen kamen, um sich ebenfalls auf ihre Schicht vorzubereiten. Alec wollte einfach nicht, das irgendjemand mitbekam, wie ungeschickt er sich dabei anstellte einen einfachen Lidstrich zu zeichnen.

Mit einem niedergeschlagenen Laut auf den Lippen stellte er sich seinem Schicksal und fing von vorne an. Er hatte gerade den Stift unter seinem rechten Auge angesetzt, als ein leises Räuspern ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Alec rutschte ab und stach sich mit dem Stift in das Auge. Ein Fluch fiel von seinen Lippen und sein Auge fing sofort an zu tränen. Er ließ den Kajalstift auf den Tisch fallen.

“Oh shit, sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.”

Alec gab ein halb erstickten Laut von sich und presste einen Handballen gegen sein schmerzendes Auge. _Fuck, das tat weh._

“Hey, ist mit deinem Auge alles okay?” Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Alec zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen. Er hörte wie ein Stuhl zu ihm herangezogen wurde und sich jemand dann darauf niederließ.

“Lass mich mal sehen”, forderte der Fremde ihn auf. Alec fand, dass die Stimme wie warmer Honig klang und trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Auge, lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

Vorsichtig hob Alec seine Lider und blinzelte ein paar Male, als weitere Tränen über seine Wange liefen. Alec wandte sich dem Störenfried zu, um denjenigen zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, als die Verbindung zwischen seinem Gehirn und seinem Mund unerwartet gekappt wurde. So gab er nur ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich. _Oh, verdammt..._

Ihm saß niemand anderes als Magnus Bane höchstpersönlich gegenüber. Er schaute Alec mit einem besorgten Ausdruck an und bevor Alec in irgendeiner Art reagieren konnte, fuhr Magnus ihm mit einem Daumen sanft über seine Wange. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Alec realisierte, dass er ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

“Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Das Auge ist ein bisschen rot, aber das geht schnell wieder weg.”

Alec nickte langsam, immer noch auf der Suche nach seiner verlorenen gegangenen Sprache. Ein Teil seines Gehirns war dagegen sehr aktiv und dachte sich in diesem Moment wohl, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, Magnus genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Bevor Alec realisieren konnte, was er machte, waren seine Augen bereits auf Wanderschaft gegangen, betrachteten hungrig den wunderschönen Mann vor ihm genauer.

Magnus hatte seine Beine übereinander geschlagen, wodurch sich der dunkle Stoff seiner Nadelstreifenhose ein wenig spannte und seine Oberschenkel genau an den richtigen Stellen betonten. Alec schluckte, als er erkannte, dass sich unter der schwarzen Hose wohl trainierte Muskeln verbargen. Es juckte ihm förmlich in den Fingern herauszufinden, wie hart und fest die Muskeln tatsächlich waren. Rasch umklammerte Alec mit seinen Händen die Armlehnen seines Stuhls, um nicht genau das zu tun.

Das Hemd, das Magnus Oberkörper eigentlich verdecken sollte, tat genau das Gegenteilige. Der Stoff war transparent und enthüllte mehr, als er versteckte. Er bot Alec einen fast ungehinderten Blick auf eine wohlgeformte Brust und trainierte Bauchmuskeln, deren Furchen Alec am liebsten mit dem Finger nachgefahren wäre. Und… _Oh fuck_. Alec Augen weiteten sich überrascht. _Herr im Himmel..._ Trug er etwa einen Bauchnabelpiercing? Alec war sich sicher, dass in seinem Kopf in diesen Moment ein paar seiner Gehirnzellen in Flammen aufgingen. Ein leises Wimmer fiel von seinen Lippen, von dem er bis zum letzten Atemzug in seinem Leben leugnen würde, dass er dieses Geräusch jemals von sich gegeben hatte.

Alec schluckte schwer, als er erkannte, dass der Piercing nicht der einzige Schmuck war, den Magnus trug. Mehrere feine Ketten hingen um seinen Hals und fingen das Licht des Schminkspiegels ein. Sie gaben jedes Mal ein leises klimperndes Geräusch von sich, wenn Magnus sich bewegte.

Gott, der Mann strahlte eine solch erotische Sinnlichkeit mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit aus, die Alec buchstäblich den Atem raubte.

“Alles okay, Darling?”

Fast schon benommen blickte Alec auf und begegnete den leicht amüsierten Blick von Magnus. Alec räusperte sich und wandte seine Augen rasch ab. Himmel, er benahm sich gerade wie einer dieser hormongesteuerter Teenager. Fehlte nur noch, dass er anfing zu sabbern.

“Ja, alles okay. Es ist alles gut”, antwortete Alec nach einem kurzen Moment und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme tiefer und rauer klang, als üblich. _Shit..._

“Wirklich?”, fragte Magnus skeptisch.

Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Magnus seinen Kopf ein wenig schief legte und ihn mit einem wachsamen Blick musterte.

“Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Bane. Sie müssen wahrscheinlich denken, dass ich überhaupt keine Manieren habe", sagte Alec anstatt auf die Frage einzugehen.

“Bitte, nenn' mich Magnus. Mr. Bane klingt so hochoffiziell.”

“Alec”, antwortete er ohne nachzudenken und stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt schaffte er es noch nicht einmal sich richtig vorzustellen.

“Ich meine, ich bin Alec Lightwood. Der neue Barkeeper.”

Magnus grinste ihn an und Alec verlor zum wiederholten Male die Verbindung zu seinem Gehirn.

“Ich weiß", sagte Magnus.

Alec schlug innerlich mit dem Kopf gegen eine imaginäre Wand. Konnte es noch peinlicher werden? Natürlich wusste Magnus wer er war. Schließlich war er sein Boss. Alec spürte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten und das Grinsen von Magnus wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Alec wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als in irgendeinem Loch zu verschwinden. Wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde er tatsächlich zum dämlichsten Angestellten des Jahres gekürt werden.

Was hatte Magnus nur so an sich, dass er Alec derart aus der Fassung brachte? _Nun, fangen wir damit an, dass er den Körper eines Adonis hat_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Alec fluchte innerlich über seinen verräterischen Verstand.

“Ist es das erste Mal, dass du dich selbst schminkst?”, fragte Magnus plötzlich und holte Alec damit aus seinem inneren Dilemma.

Alec wollte gerade fragen, wie er darauf kam, als Magnus auf den kleinen Haufen von Wattepads deutete, die wie flauschige Verräter noch immer auf dem Schminktisch thronten. Alec ließ die Schultern hängen und gab ein leises Seufzen von sich.

“Hey, das ist kein Grund gleich so ein trauriges Gesicht zu machen", sagte Magnus und warf Alec ein aufmunterndes Lächel zu. "Es dauert ein wenig, bis man den Dreh raus hat. Glaub mir. Ich sah nach meinen ersten Schminkversuchen aus wie ein Clown für einen Kindergeburtstag."

Alec schmunzelte bei dem Vergleich, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel sich Magnus derart überschminkt vorzustellen.

“So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, Alec. Du solltest öfters Lächeln. Es ist viel zu schade so etwas Schönes vor der Welt verborgen zu halten.”

Alec blinzelte überrascht und warf Magnus einen unsicheren Blick zu. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte ein anderer Mann ihm ein Kompliment gemacht. Alec fühlte sich ein wenig verloren. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie er darauf reagieren sollte und so sagte er, das erste, was ihm durch Kopf schoss.

"Du hast schöne Augen."

Alecs Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. _Oh Gott, hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt?_ Bitte lass ihn das nur gedacht haben.

"Ich meine, du…" Doch was immer er sagen wollte, ging in dem nächsten Augenblick verloren. Denn Magnus Gesicht erhellte sich auf der Stelle, sodass seine Augen förmlich strahlten. Honigbraun, schoss es Alec durch den Kopf. Sie waren jetzt honigbraun. Er konnte nicht anders als zu starren.

“Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir zeige, wie man den unteren Lidstrich richtig aufträgt?” fragte Magnus. Alec schnappte aus seiner Starre und spähte durch seine dichten Wimpern zu Magnus.

"Ähm.., das brauchst du nicht."

"Ich möchte aber."

Alec öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Magnus legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippe und stoppte ihn, bevor er überhaupt eine weitere Silbe über die Lippen bringen konnte. Sein Mund kribbelte, dort wo Magnus ihn berührte und Alec widerstand dem Drang mit der Zunge über seine Lippen (und damit auch über Magnus Finger) zu lecken.

“Bitte” bat Magnus und nahm seinen Finger wieder fort. "Als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass du dir meinetwegen fast das Auge ausgestochen hast."

“Uhm... okay."

Ein sanftes Lächeln zupfte an Magnus Lippen und er beugte sich nach vorne, um nach dem Kajalstift zu langen, den Alec vorhin auf den Schminktisch hatte fallen lassen. Dabei kam er Alec so nahe, dass ihm der Duft nach Sandelholz und etwas Exotischem in die Nase stieg. Wow, der Mann sah nicht nur gut aus, sondern roch auch noch gut. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt seine Nase an dessen Hals vergraben, um den unglaublichen Duftmix tiefer einzuatmen. _Reiß dich zusammen, Lightwood._

Alec schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Schließlich hatte er sich für einen Tag bereits genug vor seinem Boss blamiert und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen an ihm zu schnuppern. Nope. Unter keinen Umständen. _Okay, vielleicht nur ein kleines bisschen_. Doch bevor Alec die Chance bekam, hatte sich Magnus schon wieder aufgerichtet.

Alec entging beinahe, wie Magnus nach einem kleinen Anspitzer langte und den Kajalstift damit frisch anspitzte.

“Also, wie willst du es machen?”, fragte Alec während er den schwarzen Stift in Magnus linker Hand beäugte.

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien in Magnus Gesicht und bevor Alec die Wahl seiner Worte begreifen konnte, antwortete Magnus ihm:

“Nun, Darling, wie immer du es möchtest. Ich bin für beides offen.” Magnus zwinkerte ihm erneut zu und Alec keuchte erstickt auf. Er spürte wie bei diesem Angebot von Magnus, eine Hitze durch seinen Körper schoss. Dieses Mal jedoch gen Süden. _Shit..._

“Ich meinte das Schminken", setzte Alec rasch nach und verbarg seine Verlegenheit hinter einem gekonnten Rollen seiner Augen. Am liebsten hätte er jedoch sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben.

Magnus lachte auf und schob seinen Stuhl dann näher zu ihm heran.

"Ich weiß."

Alec kniff irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Flirtete Magnus etwa mit ihm? Bevor Alec weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach Magnus jedoch weiter.

“Halt einfach still und alles andere ergibt sich von alleine.”

Alec blinzelte perplex, als er realisierte, dass Magnus vorhatte tatsächlich ihn zu schminken. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Magnus es an sich selbst demonstrieren würde und er nur zuschaute.

“Also", fing Magnus an zu erklären. "Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten den Kajal unter dem Auge aufzutragen. Entweder direkt auf der Wasserlinie oder nahe am Wimpernkranz. Weißt du was die Wasserlinie ist?”

Alec schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Magnus drehte sich daraufhin zu dem Spiegel und fasste sich mit dem Zeigefinger direkt unter sein eigenes Auge. Er zog den unteren Rand ein wenig nach unten und tippte mit der Spitze des Kajals auf das schmale Stück Haut zwischen den Wimpern und dem Auge.

“Das hier ist die Wasserlinie. Für Anfänger ist es leichter dort den Lidstrich zu ziehen, als direkt am Wimpernkranz.”

Alec nickte und verfolgte wie Magnus einmal geschickt mit dem Stift an seiner Wasserlinie entlangfuhr. Es sah tatsächlich ganz einfach aus.

“Wenn du etwas Übung hast, dann empfehle ich dir aber, den Lidstrich am Wimpernkranz aufzutragen. Es vergrößert die Augen ein wenig”, erklärte er weiter und drehte sich dabei wieder Alec zu.

“Da du heute Abend in den einmaligen Genuss kommst, von mir geschminkt zu werden, werde ich dir einen schönen und dramatischen Lidstrich unter der Wasserlinie auftragen.”

Während Magnus sprach, langte er nach einer kleinen Sprühflasche neben dem Spiegel auf der in roten Buchstaben Make-up Spray geschrieben stand. Alec vermutete es diente zum Desinfizieren. Magnus sprühte ein sauberes Taschentuch damit ein und wischte die Spitze des Kohlestiftes damit ab.

Alec nickte erneut. An Selbstbewusstsein und Fachkenntnis mangelte es Magnus definitiv nicht.

“Hebe dein Kopf ein wenig, dann ist es leichter für mich den Lidstrich zu malen.”

Alec folgte der Aufforderung und im nächsten Augenblick war Magnus ihm so nahe, dass er beinahe dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Alec richtete seinen Blick in Richtung Decke und dann spürte er die sanfte Berührung von Magnus Fingern auf seiner Wange. Alec war sich sicher dort, wo Magnus ihn berührte, später Brandlöcher vorzufinden.

“Man fängt am besten am inneren oberen Augenwinkel an und zieht dann eine feine Linie auf dem Wimpernkranz.”

Kaum hatte Magnus ihm diese Erklärung geliefert, spürte Alec wie dieser mit dem Kajalstift an seinem Auge entlang fuhr. Alec musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu blinzeln und konzentrierte sich darauf, dass seine Augen nicht anfingen zu tränen. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand schminkte, aber die Art und Weise wie Magnus ihn berührte, war auf eine unerklärliche Weise intim. Seine Finger fühlten sich so sanft und warm auf seiner Haut an und er hätte sich am liebsten in die Berührung hineingelehnt. Alec biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um zu verhindern, dass er irgendwelche peinlichen Laute von sich gab.

Magnus handhabte den Kajalstift mit solch einer geübten Geschicklichkeit, die Alec an einen brillanten Künstler beim Malen mit seinen Pinseln erinnerte.

Er wiederholte die Prozedur unter seinem anderen Auge, nachdem er die Spitze des Stiftes erneut gereinigt hatte und richtete sich dann wieder auf. Alec senkte seinen Blick und sah wie Magnus ihn musterte, augenscheinlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

“Das war’s auch schon", sagte Magnus und fuhr noch einmal mit dem Daumen über Alec’s Wange. Die Berührung jagte ihm einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken und er presste seine Zähne fester zusammen, um ein aufsteigendes Keuchen davon abzuhalten von seinen Lippen zu fallen.

Magnus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Alec wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte mit einmal das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit um sie herum stehen bleiben. Er versank fast förmlich in den Tiefen von Magnus Augen und beobachtete, wie diese sich langsam verdunkelten. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Alec hatte Mühe seine Gelassenheit zu bewahren und seinen Atem ruhig und regelmäßig zu halten. Ein wohliges Kribbeln stieg in seinem Inneren auf und blubberte aufgeregt in seinem Magen. Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass er Magnus Augen stundenlang betrachten konnte?

“Wunderschön”, flüsterte Magnus auf einmal, so leise, als wäre es ein Geheimnis und dann blinzelte er. Was auch immer das soeben gewesen war, war damit gebrochen und Alec löste sich aus seiner Starre. _Wunderschön…_ Hatte Magnus damit die Schminke in seinem Gesicht gemeint? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher...

“Schau in den Spiegel, Darling", forderte Magnus ihn auf, ohne weiter auf seine eigene Aussage einzugehen.

Alec drehte seinen Kopf und begegnete dann seinem Spiegelbild. _Wow…_ Er konnte nicht anders als starren. Magnus hatte zwar nur eine schmale Linie unter seinen Augen aufgetragen, doch dieses kleine Extra vergrößerte seine Augen auf eine fast schon magische Art und Weise und betonte die verschiedene Nuancen seiner haselnussbraunen Iriden. Ja brachte sie förmlich zum Leuchten.

Alec schluckte schwer. Okay, vielleicht strahlen sie auch aus einem anderen Grund, aber er schob diesen Gedanken schnell in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes. Es sah auf jeden Fall ganz anders aus, als die Art und Weise wie Maia ihn gestern geschminkt hatte. Viel besser und professioneller, fand Alec.

“Es steht dir. Verstehe gar nicht, warum du es noch nie früher ausprobiert hast? Die Jungs werden Schlange stehen, wenn sie dich so sehen.”

Alec warf Magnus einen irritierten Blick zu.

“Ist das so offensichtlich, dass ich schwul bin?”

Alec konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig bedrückt klang.

“Nun, du hast es mir nicht gerade schwer gemacht, dass zu erkennen”, sagte Magnus und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Alec fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.

"Sorry", murmelte er.

Magnus runzelte die Stirn.

"Warum entschuldigst du dich?"

"Dafür, dass ich dich so angestarrt habe."

Das Lächeln, was Magnus ihm daraufhin schenkte, war so warm und offen, dass Alecs unwohle Gefühl in seinem Magen sich ein wenig legte. Es verschwand zwar nicht ganz, aber es erleichterte ihn zu sehen, dass Magnus sich nicht lustig über ihn machte.

“Es ist okay, Alec. Glaube mir, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Sehr sogar.”

Alec senkte seinen Kopf, um die plötzlich aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Er stellte heute definitiv einen neuen Rekord auf. Doch ein Lächeln zupfte an seinem Mund und so nickte er.

Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Alec nutzte den Moment, um das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren ein wenig zu ordnen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich zu Magnus hingezogen fühlte und das schon nach diesen wenigen Augenblicken, die sich nun kannten. Magnus hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn faszinierte und dabei meinte er nicht nur dessen Aussehen. Sicherlich, es trug eine Menge dazu bei. Er hatte bisher noch nie einen Mann kennengelernt, der so gut aussah. Hinzu kam die Selbstsicherheit, die Magnus ausstrahlte. Besonders was seinen eigenen Körper anbelangte und das war etwas, das Alec zutiefst beeindruckte. Alec wusste, dass er selbst gut aussah, doch er hatte sich aufgrund seines Geheimnisses nie wirklich wohl in seinem Körper gefühlt. Es war erst besser geworden, nachdem er sich Izzy anvertraute hatte. Dennoch hatte es einige Überredungskünste seitens seiner Schwester gebraucht, bis Alec bereit gewesen war, sich körperbetonter zu kleiden und die weiten Hosen und Pullover gegen engere Jeans und gut geschnittene Hemden zu tauschen.

“Wenn du möchtest, sage ich es niemanden”, sagte Magnus in die Stille hinein und holte Alec aus seinen Gedanken.

"Nein, es ist schon okay. Es nur noch etwas neu für mich, so offen damit umzugehen."

"Oh, okay. Wann hattest du denn dein Coming-out, wenn ich fragen darf."

Alec warf Magnus einen kurzen Blick zu. Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn ihn jemand anderes in diesem Moment gefragt hätte, er wahrscheinlich gesagt hätte, er wolle nicht darüber reden. Doch aus irgendeinem für Alec noch unbekanntem Grund Magnus gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er offen mit ihm darüber reden konnte, dass er ihn nicht verurteilen würde.

“Vor knapp einer Woche. Also meinen Eltern gegenüber. Meine Geschwister wussten es jedoch schon etwas länger.”

Alec sah, wie Magnus überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben zog, doch dann machte sich ein sanfter, ja fast schon mitfühlender Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht breit.

“Und das ist absolut in Ordnung. Jeder sollte diesen Schritt erst gehen, wenn er auch wirklich bereit dafür ist.”

Alec war überrascht, dass Magnus so schnell erkannt hatte, dass er sich für sein relativ spätes Coming-out seinen Eltern gegenüber im Grunde schämte. Himmel, Alec war sich bisher nicht einmal selbst bewusst gewesen, dass er darüber so empfand.

“Nun, es war nicht ganz freiwillig", gestand Alec.

Magnus zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und Alec erkannte, den Zorn, der plötzlich in dessen Augen aufflackerte.

“So, war das nicht gemeint”, sagte Alec rasch, als er merkte, wie seine Worte verstanden werden konnten. “Ich war schon bereit, aber…, nun ja, sagen wir, es passierte aus einer Situation heraus, die mich mehr oder weniger dazu gedrängt hatte, es meinen Eltern zu erzählen."

Ein trauriger Ausdruck ersetzte den Zorn in Magnus Augen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte Alec eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war nur eine flüchtige Berührung, aber sie schenkte Alec den Komfort, den er in diesem Moment brauchte.

“Es tut mir leid, dass es so passiert ist. Ich vermute, dass deine Eltern nicht gerade positiv darauf reagiert haben.”

Alec schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Er war noch nicht bereit mit jemand anderen außerhalb seiner Familie darüber zu reden und Magnus schien es zu verstehen, denn er fragte auch nicht weiter nach.

“Hier bei uns in dem Club brauchst du dich nicht verstecken oder vorgeben jemand anderes zu sein, Alec. Wir haben hier Menschen aller Farben. Hier ist es egal, ob jemand auf Jungs oder Mädchen steht, oder auf beides oder gar kein Interesse hat. Es ist okay. Wir respektieren uns hier, so wie wir sind. Ohne Wenn und Aber."

Alec nickte und er spürte, wie der Knoten in seinem Magen sich ein wenig löste. Auch wenn er sich immer noch den Wunsch verspürte von seiner Mutter eines Tages gänzlich akzeptiert zu werden, so hatte er in diesem Moment das Gefühl ein bisschen leichter atmen zu können.

“Danke, Magnus.”

“Dafür nicht.”

Bevor Alec noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, drangen Stimmen aus der Ferne zu ihnen hinauf. Überrascht erkannte Alec, dass es nur noch eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde war, bis der Club an diesem Abend öffnete.

Magnus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

“Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, Alexander, dann zögere nicht zu mir zu kommen, okay?”

“Okay.”

Magnus zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann in Richtung Wendeltreppe. Er hatte schon fast die erste Stufe erreicht, als Alec plötzlich realisierte, wie Magnus ihn soeben genannt hatte.

“Woher weißt du, dass mein Name Alexander ist?”, rief er Magnus hinterher.

Dieser blieb auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

“Ich habe geraten”, erwiderte er und stieg dann die Stufen hinab ohne auf eine Reaktion von Alec zu warten.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und stellte dann überraschend fest, dass er absolut nichts dagegen hatte, dass Magnus seinen vollen Namen benutzte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schreibt mir gerne in die Kommentare, wie ihr das neue Kapitel gefunden habt. 😊


	5. Oh fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es hat dieses Mal ein wenig länger gedauert, aber hier ist kommt nun das nächste Kapitel.  
> Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich weiterhin regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochladen werde. Ich bin im 9. Monat schwanger und auch wenn es bis zum Entbindungstermin noch ein paar Wochen hin ist, weiß man ja nie, wann es wirklich losgeht. 
> 
> Also, wenn es wieder etwas länger dauert bis zum nächsten Kapitel, dann nicht, weil ich das Interesse an dieser Story verliere, sondern aus eben genannten Grund.
> 
> Nun wünsche ich euch aber erst einmal viel Spaß mit den 5 Kapitel.
> 
> Eure  
> April

"Komm schon, Alec. Wo genau arbeitest du jetzt”, fragte Izzy.

Alec entging nicht, dass seine Schwester langsam ungeduldig wurde. Doch es lag noch etwas in ihrer Stimme, dass sie mit allen Mitteln versuchte zu verstecken. War es Enttäuschung?

Alec senkte seinen Blick und vergrub seine freie Hand in seiner Hosentasche.

"Ich werde es dir bald erzählen, Iz. Versprochen."

Izzy gab daraufhin einen frustrierten Laut von sich und fast tat es ihm leid, dass er ihre Neugierde nicht auf der Stelle stillte.

"Bitte", versuchte sie noch einmal. Seine Schwester zog das Wort dabei so in die Länge, dass es sich beinahe wie zwei Wörter anhörte.

Alec schmunzelte. Wahrscheinlich lag Izzy gerade auf ihrem Bett, die Beine ausgestreckt gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bettes gelehnt und hatte sich in einen von seinen alten ausgewaschenen Pullover eingekuschelt, die er zurückgelassen hatte. So, wie sie es immer tat, wenn er einmal nicht Zuhause war. Nur konnte er es jetzt nicht mehr so nennen...

Alec lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand des Clubs und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wusste nicht wie oft Izzy ihn in den letzten Tagen bereits gefragt hatte. Zwanzig, dreißig oder sogar hundertmal? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Dabei arbeitete er gerade einmal erst seit knapp sechs Tagen in Magnus Club. Es kam ihm tatsächlich weitaus länger vor.

"Alec? Bist du noch da?"

Alec blinzelte und fuhr sich dann mit den Fingern über die Stirn. Eine eisige Böe wirbelte plötzlich um die Hausecke und er zog rasch die Schultern hoch, vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in dem dunkelgrünen Wollschal, den Izzy ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Nicht mehr lange und der erste Schnee würde New York unter einer weißen Puderschicht begraben. Alec hätte sich am liebsten in das warme Innere des Clubs geflüchtet, doch solange er mit Izzy telefonierte, wollte er noch nicht hineingehen.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass er bereits seit über fünfzehn Minuten vor dem Eingang des Clubs stand und versuchte Izzys Neugierde zu widerstehen. Kein Wunder, dass ihm so schweinekalt war. Sicherlich hatte er auch schon die ersten Frostbeulen angesetzt. Zumindest fühlten sich seine Eier so an, als ob sie dem eisigen Wetter nicht mehr lange standhalten würden.

"Uhm, sorry. Ja. Was hast du gesagt?”

"Dein neuer Job. So schlimm kann er doch gar nicht sein, dass du es mir nicht erzählen magst.”

Alec warf einen kurzen Blick hinauf zu dem gebogenen Schild über dem Eingang des Clubs und ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen. Der Name leuchtete in pinken und goldgelben Lettern in der Dämmerung des Abends und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Gäste von den Neonfarben angelockt werden würden. Alec freute sich schon auf die nächsten Stunden, die er im geschäftigen Treiben hinter Bar verbringen würde. Noch nie seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich so frei und unbeschwert gefühlt. Er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die kurze Zeit, die er in Magnus Club arbeitete, bereits zu den aufregendsten seines Lebens zählte. Endlich war er in der Lage sein Leben so zu gestalten, wie er es wollte, ohne dass seine Eltern ihn ständig kritisierten oder ihm vorschrieben, was er zu tun hatte.

"Nein, Izzy. Das ist es nicht. Der Job ist ganz okay", antwortete Alec und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht in euphorische Lobeshymnen über seine neue Arbeit auszubrechen.

"Dann raus mit der Sprache."

"Izzy…", flehte Alec und wechselte das Handy an das andere Ohr. Er fuhr mit einem Fuß über den Boden und kickte dabei ein paar kleine Steine fort. Oh ja, er liebte seine Schwester, aber manchmal war sie ihm einfach zu neugierig. Natürlich wusste er, dass sich Izzy nur Sorgen und Gedanken um ihn machte. Er würde jedoch lügen, wenn er nun behauptete, dass er es nicht doch hin und wieder genoss, dass sie ihre Nase nicht mehr überall in sein Leben stecken konnte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum du da so ein Geheimnis daraus machst", sagte Izzy und stieß einen weiteren frustrierten Laut aus.

Ehrlich gesagt wusste er es auch nicht. Er fühlte sich definitiv nicht unwohl mit seinem neuen Job. Alec wusste auch, dass gerade Izzy ihn niemals dafür verurteilen würde, dass er nun als Barkeeper in einem Burlesque Club arbeitete. Im Gegenteil. Sie würde wahrscheinlich ausflippen. Der ganze Glitzer, die fröhliche Musik und die aufregenden Tänze und Showeinlagen waren mit Sicherheit genau ihr Ding. Aber vielleicht wollte er einfach sein neues Leben noch ein paar Tage für sich genießen können? Ohne, dass jemand von seiner Familie von allen Einzelheiten wusste. Vielleicht wollte er endlich einmal etwas in seinem Leben für sich ganz alleine besitzen und sei es nur das Wissen, als was er nun arbeitete und ganz besonders wo. Oder aber...

"Ich mache da kein Geheimnis draus. Ich will erst einmal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie auch nicht zufrieden mit mir und ich bin den Job schneller wieder los, als ich bis drei zählen kann."

“Warum sollten sie das denken, Alec?”

Alec blickte zu Boden und kickte einen weiteren Stein fort, der daraufhin mit einem lauten metallischen Laut gegen die unterste Stufe der Treppe zum Club schlug. Er wusste, dass er sich in seinem neuen Job gut anstellte. Maia hatte ihm das mehr als einmal versichert. Sicherlich, es würde noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis er in der Lage war, die Bar auch im Notfall komplett alleine zu bewältigen. Doch er hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit bereits viele der Rezepturen der speziellen Mixgetränke des Clubs angeeignet und der Rest war nicht viel anders als das, was er vorher auch gemacht hatte. Dennoch nagte immer wieder diese leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm einflüsterte, dass er nicht gut genug war, dass er womöglich seinen Job über kurz oder lang wieder verlieren würde.

“Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur…”

“Stopp! Alec ich weiß, dass Mom dir eingetrichtert hat, nie mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was du machst, dass du es immer noch besser machen kannst und du nicht gut genug wärst. Aber sie liegt da komplett falsch, hörst du?”

Alec seufzte leise. Seine Schwester kannte ihn einfach zu gut...

“Izzy…”

“Nein, Alec. Ich kenne dich. Egal was du machst, du machst es zu hundert Prozent. Du gibst immer alles und ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch in deinem neuen Job so ist.”

Alec wusste, dass Izzy recht hatte. Doch genauso wusste er, dass er die Stimmen in seinem Kopf nicht einfach so zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Aber er konnte es versuchen, oder?

“Ich weiß, Izzy."

"Gut." Ein Lächeln lag in ihrer Stimme und Alec wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als in der tröstenden Umarmung seiner Schwester zu versinken. Das war nun der Nachteil an seinem neuen Leben. Er war allein in dieser großen Stadt.

"Also gut, Alec. Ich warte noch ein paar Tage. Aber dann möchte ich wirklich gerne erfahren, wo du nun arbeitest."

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich.

"Okay, Iz. Du hast gewonnen. Was hältst du davon, wenn du nächsten Sonntag vorbeikommst und dann erzähle ich es dir?"

Izzy stieß daraufhin ein so lautes Quietschen aus, dass Alec rasch sein Telefon von seinem Ohr nahm.

"Himmel, Izzy. Geht's noch lauter?"

"Sorry", sagte Izzy, doch das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme verriet Alec, dass es ihr nicht im Geringsten leid tat.

Alec warf einen weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr.

"Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Drück Max für mich, okay?"

"Mache ich. Pass auf dich auf, Alec."

"Du auch."

Alec legte auf und stopfe sein Handy in seine Tasche. Dann joggte er die wenigen Stufen hinauf zum Eingang des Clubs und kramte nach seinem Schlüssel.

Wie auch in den letzten Tagen, empfing ihn der Club in diesem ungemütlichen, weißen Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren, dass ihn mehr an die Atmosphäre in einem Lagerhaus erinnerte, als an die eines Nachtclubs. Erst kurz vor der Öffnung würden die vielen Kronleuchter angeschaltet werden, um dann das ungemütliche Licht zu ersetzen.

Alec trat in den Eingangsbereich und wurde von der warmen Luft umhüllt, die im Gebäude des Clubs herrschte. Er zog sich den Schal aus dem Gesicht und stieg die Treppe zum Clubraum hinunter. Stimmen drangen von der Bar zu ihm und Alec sah, dass Maia und Bat bereits dabei waren alles für den Abend vorzubereiten.

"Hey Leute", begrüßte er die beiden, sobald er die Bar erreicht hatte und zog sich seine warme Jacke aus. Er legte diese und seinen Schal auf einen freien Barhocker neben sich.

"Hey Großer", erwiderte Maia und winkte ihm freudig zu.

Bat nickte kurz in seine Richtung. Anstatt ihn zu begrüßen, schenkte er ihm nur ein kleines Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu und holte die letzten Gläser aus der Geschirrspülmaschine heraus, um sie in das Glasregal hinter der Bar einzusortieren.

Alec wusste inzwischen, dass er Bats wortkarges Verhalten nicht persönlich nehmen durfte. Maia hatte ihm gleich am ersten Tag gesteckt, dass Bat sehr schüchtern war, zumindest seinen Kollegen gegenüber. Nur in seiner Rolle als Barkeeper schien er aufzublühen. Er war dann wie ausgewechselt und lachte und scherzte mit den Gästen, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht.

Maia hingegen war total lässig und offen. So wusste Alec bereits, dass sie einen Schäferhund besaß, der Taki hieß und nebenbei Meeresbiologie studierte. Sie hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass sie und Simon - der Gitarrist der Liveband des Clubs - einmal ein Paar gewesen waren. Jetzt waren die beiden jedoch nur noch gute Freunde. Zudem kannte sie die unglaublichsten Geschichten der vielen Stammgäste und mehr als einmal hatte sie Alec bereits damit zum Lachen gebracht, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Um es kurz zu sagen. Maia war einfach nur cool.

"Du siehst müde aus, Alec", sagte Maia und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

Alec ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Ächzen auf einem der Barhocker nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen abgestützt.

"Das würdest du auch, wenn du dir fast die ganze Nacht und den halben Vormittag das Gequietsche und Gestöhne deiner Nachbarn anhören müsstest." Alec gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich. "Die sind schlimmer als irgendwelche pubertierende Teenager in ihren Höchstzeiten."

Maia warf den Kopf zurück und Sekunden später erfüllte ihr Lachen die leere Bar. Alec lugte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und warf ihr einen missmutigen Blick zu.

"Das ist nicht lustig."

"Oh Alec, du hast wohl noch niemandem in deinem Leben gehabt, von dem du nicht die Finger lassen konntest, was?", fragte Maia und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Wimpern.

Alec richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Bat nur amüsiert mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich habe zumindest nie das Bedürfnis verspürt meine ganze Nachbarschaft damit unterhalten zu wollen", sagte Alec trocken.

Maia kicherte leise.

"Noch nie so richtig heiß auf jemanden gewesen, dass du demjenigen andauernd die Kleider vom Leib reißen wolltest?"

Bevor Alec etwas darauf erwidern konnte, tauchte ein Bild von Magnus vor Alecs Augen auf, wie er ausgestreckt vor ihm in den weichen Kissen seines Bettes lag. Alec gab ein erstickten Laut von sich, der fast so klang, als würde er sich selbst strangulieren. Maias Grinsen wurde daraufhin nur noch breiter. Sie musterte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment viel zu sehr an Izzy.

"Also?"

Alec räusperte sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken.

"Ich werde mit dir nicht über mein Sexleben reden", erwiderte Alec mit ernster Miene.

Bevor Maia darauf reagieren konnte, tauchte Simon an der Bar auf und hüpfte auf einen der freien Barhocker.

"Wer hat Sex mit wem?", fragte er und schaute zwischen Maia und Alec neugierig hin und her.

Alec gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, blickte verzweifelt zur Decke.

"Alecs Nachbarn haben die letzte Nacht und den halben Morgen ordentlich den Matratzenmambo getanzt", erklärte Maia.

Alec linste zu Simon und sah, wie der Gitarrist das Gesicht verzog. Er warf Alec einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Wenigstens einer der sein grausames Schicksal bemitleidete.

"Uh, das ist echt mies. Ich hatte auch mal so einen Nachbarn. Damals kurz nach dem ich von Zuhause ausgezogen bin. Ich sage euch, der hat die halbe Nachbarschaft damit unterhalten und immer wenn er zum Höhepunkt kam - zumindest vermute ich, dass er dann kam - dann hat er ihren Namen geschrien, und zwar so richtig laut, dass du das Gefühl hattest er würde jeden Moment dabei hobs gehen. Zum Glück habe ich dort nur für wenige Wochen gelebt, aber in der kurzen Zeit hat der Typ seine Freundinnen gewechselt wie seine Unterhosen. Ich könnte ein ganzes Buch mit den Namen seiner..."

"Simon!"

Der Gitarrist unterbrach seinen Monolog und schaute fragend zu Alec.

"Was?"

"Zu viele Informationen", presste Alec hervor und verdrehte die Augen. Maia schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr leises Lachen zu verbergen. Alec stellte plötzlich fest, dass Bat weit und breit nicht zu sehen war. Er hatte sich wohlweislich davongeschlichen.

"Was willst du bezüglich deiner Nachbarn machen?", fragte Maia nach einem Moment.

Alec zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Gar nichts."

"Warum nimmst du dir nicht jemand mit nach Hause und zahlst es ihnen heim?", schlug Simon vor und tippte nachdenklich mit einem Finger gegen seinen Mund.

Alec verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war nicht so, dass er vor seinem Coming-out seinen Eltern gegenüber keine sexuellen Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Doch konnte er diese an einer Hand abzählen. An zwei Fingern, um genau zu sein. Doch das Intimste, was er bisher ausprobiert hatte, war jemanden einen Blowjob zu geben.

"Ne, Simon. Lass mal stecken", antwortete Alec mit einem Schnauben. "Ich habe nicht vor mir die Nudel feucht zu machen, und schon gar nicht mit irgendeinem fremden Typen."

Es wurde plötzlich ganz still. So still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alec sich bewusst wurde, was er soeben von sich gegeben hatte. Oh fuck… Hatte er gerade versehentlich seinen Kollegen von seiner sexuellen Orientierung erzählt? Shit...

Alec vergrub sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und stieß einen verzweifelten Laut aus, während Maia und Simon so laut anfingen zu lachen, dass sie sich ihre Bäuche hielten. Ein ungutes Gefühl wuchs in ihm und machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Alec schaute zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch zu Maia und Simon. _Lachten die beiden etwa über ihn?_ Hatte Magnus nicht gesagt, dass ihn niemand hier im Club dafür verurteilen würde, dass er schwul war?

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Alec realisierte, dass seine Kollegen nicht über ihn, sondern sich über seine Wortwahl amüsierten. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und seine Angst nicht akzeptiert zu werden verschwand. Er brauchte sich wirklich nicht mehr zu verstecken.

Alec blinzelte einmal, als er das erkannte. _Er kann nun wirklich er selbst sein… Endlich!_

Und es fühlte sich gut an, fast so, als wäre eine weitere unsichtbare Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Es fühlte sich so natürlich an… Es war gut und es war richtig. Er fühlte sich größer… leichter.

Ein befreiendes Lachen löste sich in seiner Brust, blubberte über bis es von seinen Lippen fiel und sich mit dem von Maia und Simon mischte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Tränen liefen ihm über seine Wangen.

“Ja, ich bin schwul”, sagte Alec, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Maia schenkte ihm daraufhin ein sanftes Lächeln.

"Wir können alle zu dir kommen und Geräusche machen, als würdest du… wie sagtest du noch gleich… deine Nudel nass machen", sagte Simon und schnaubte.

"Simon, ich werde nicht mit irgendeinem Fremden in dieser Hinsicht meinen Spaß haben, nur um es meinen Nachbarn heimzuzahlen… um ihnen zu verdeutlichen, wie dünn unsere gottverdammten Wände sind. Ich bin nicht so", sagte Alec und wischte sich mit der flachen Hand die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. "Also, können wir nun bitte aufhören über das Sexleben meiner Nachbarn zu sprechen", flehte Alec.

Maia lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte ihre Unterarme auf dem Tresen der Bar ab. Das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht verriet Alec, dass sie das Thema nicht so leicht fallen lassen würde. Oh ja, sie und Izzy würden sich definitiv gut verstehen.

"Warum sprechen wir dann nicht weiter über deins?", bohrte sie ein weiteres Mal nach.

"Ich sagte doch, ich rede nicht darüber."

"Langweiler", antwortete Maia, doch das Lachen in ihrer Stimme zeigte ihm, dass sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinte.

Dennoch beugte Alec sich nach vorne und langte nach einem feuchten Lappen, den er ihr entgegenwarf. Maia duckte sich geschickt aus der Schusslinie und brachte sich kichernd in Sicherheit.

"Aber jetzt ernsthaft. Hast du jemanden in deinem Leben?", fragte Maia während sie den Lappen vom Boden aufsammelte, um ihn anschließend auszuwaschen.

Alec spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend tauchte ein Bild von Magnus in seinem Kopf auf. _Jupp, sein Gehirn war definitiv nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig._

Bevor Alec auf Maias Frage antworten konnte, lehnte sich Simon zu ihm hinüber. Er starrte ihn an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und Alec kniff misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn", sagte Maia und gab Simon einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Simon fasste sich mit einem empörten Au an die Stelle und duckte sich.

"Was soll das Maia?"

"Du machst Alec Angst."

Alec schnaubte leise und zog nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben, während er zwischen Maia und Simon hin- und herschaute.

"Ich habe nur versucht herauszufinden, an wen Alec soeben gedacht hat."

"Ich habe an niemanden gedacht", antworte Alec schnell. Zu schnell anscheinend, denn Sekunden später richteten sich erneut zwei Augenpaare auf ihn.

"Du hast also jemanden, den du magst?", fragte Simon und beäugte erneut aufmerksam.

Alec schüttelte langsam den Kopf, doch sein Gehirn bombardierte ihn erneut mit Bildern von Magnus. Wie er sich in einem Bett räkelte, die Beine gespreizt, die Hände auf Wanderschaft. Shit… Gab es irgendwo in New York eine Anlaufstelle, bei der man sein Gehirn wieder in die richtige Spur bringen lassen konnte? Seines schien definitiv defekt zu sein.

"Warum starrt ihr beide Alec an, als würde er die Antwort auf all eure Fragen in den Händen halten?", fragte plötzlich eine honigfarbene Stimme. Alec verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach - _nein, an ihn dachte…_

"Hey Boss", sagte Simon und drehte sich zu Magnus.

Alec blickte ebenfalls in Magnus Richtung, um ihn zu begrüßen. Doch was auch immer er sagen wollte, verpuffte auf der Stelle und ließ ihn mit einem leeren Kopf zurück. _Was zur…?_ Alec presste ein ersticktes Keuchen hervor.

Sein Boss glitzerte so sehr von Kopf bis Fuß, dass er sogar eine Discokugel in den Schatten stellen würde. Seine schwarze Hose und die dazu passende elegante Jacke funkelte in allen möglichen Blau- und Lilatönen und erinnerte Alec an eine dieser unglaublichen Fotografien einer Galaxie im Weltraum. Das dunkelblaue Hemd darunter ähnelte stark dem Hemd, welches Magnus bei ihrer ersten richtigen Begegnung getragen hatte und Alec war sich sicher unter dem leicht transparenten Stoff ebenfalls Glitzer sehen zu können. Das Make-up, für das sich Magnus an diesem Abend entschieden hatte, stand dem restlichen Outfit in nichts nach und die kleinen Glitzersteine an den äußeren Rändern seiner Augen brachte diese förmlich zum Leuchten.

Alec schluckte schwer. Er hatte Magnus in den wenigen Tagen, die er ihn nun kannte, noch nie so aufgestylt gesehen. Himmel, selbst seine Haare glitzerten, als hätte er darin gebadet.

"Hi", hauchte Alec atemlos und ignorierte das leise Schnauben, dass Maia hinter ihm von sich gab. Alec fluchte innerlich. Warum konnte er sich in Magnus Gegenwart nicht wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch benehmen? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er seine anfängliche Verlegenheit seinem Boss gegenüber abgelegt hatte. In den letzten vier Tagen hatten Magnus und er sich des Öfteren unterhalten und auch wenn er Alec immer mal wieder mit einem Flirtspruch überrascht hatte, so hatte Alec es tatsächlich geschafft nicht jedes Mal wie eine Jungfrau zu erröten. Schnell hatte Alec herausgefunden, dass es einfach nur Magnus Art war und er jeden seiner Angestellten von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem neckenden Kompliment bedachte. An den letzten Abenden hatte sich Magnus jedoch auch nicht zurechtgemacht, als wäre er auf einer Mission jeden zu verführen, der ihm über den Weg lief.

"Alexander", begrüßte Magnus ihn und schenkte ihm dabei ein strahlendes Lächeln, dass Alec nicht anders konnte, als zu erwidern.

Dann wandte sich Magnus an Simon und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Alec starrte auf keinen Fall auf Magnus Oberarme, die sich nun deutlich unter dem Stoff der Jacke abzeichneten. Nope. Das tat er definitiv nicht. Er… _Himmel,_ es fehlte definitiv nicht mehr viel und der Stoff der Jacke würde reißen.

"Maureen sucht dich. Sie hat anscheinend wieder Probleme mit der Lichtanlage", sagte Magnus.

Simon war neben seiner Rolle als Musiker auch für die Licht- und Tonanlage des Clubs verantwortlich. Doch da er sich während seiner Auftritte in den Shows nicht um die Anlage kümmern konnte, hatte er Maureen als Assistentin zu Seite gestellt bekommen. Anscheinend besaß die junge New Yorkerin jedoch ein Talent hin und wieder eine Sicherung durchbrennen zu lassen. Wie sie es anstellte, war niemanden so recht klar. Doch trotz ihrer kleinen Missgeschicke war sie eine gute Mitarbeiterin, so hatte Maia es Alec zumindest erzählt.

Simon fluchte leise.

"Die Frau treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Ich kümmere mich gleich darum, Boss."

Magnus nickte als Antwort und drehte sich dann zu Alec um.

"Wir sehen uns später." Er zwinkerte Alec zu und entfernte sich dann wieder.

Alec schaute Magnus nach, während er sich zu dem hinteren Bereich begab, der nur für die Angestellten zugänglich war. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als seine Augen auf Magnus wohlgeformten Hintern landeten. _Himmel,_ gab es an ihm irgendetwas, dass nicht perfekt war?

"Was meint er mit, wir sehen uns später?", fragte Alec und wandte sich wieder an Maia und Simon, jedoch nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Magnus Kehrseite zu werfen.

“Du weißt es nicht?”, fragte der Gitarrist. Seine Stimme rutschte dabei um ein paar Töne nach oben und Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass Simon im nächsten Moment die Augen ausfallen würden.

“Was weiß ich nicht?”

“Na, heute ist Samstag”, sagte Simon, als würde das alles erklären.

Alec zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

“Und morgen ist Sonntag”, gab Alec zurück.

"Mensch Alec", schimpfte Simon als wäre er schwer von Begriff. "Magnus ist heute Abend Teil der Show. Wie übrigens in jeder Show am Samstagabend. Das wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Er ist unglaublich. Fast wie eine zweite Dita von Teese. Nein, viel besser eigentlich. Und nicht so weiblich. Eigentlich eher sehr männlich. Na ja, er ist ja auch ein Mann. Und die Leute. Es ist jedes Mal der absolute Wahnsinn. Alle lieben ihn. Jeder will ihn sehen. Und du hast von der Bar den besten Blick auf die Bühne. Wie du sicherlich schon mitbekommen hast und…”

“Himmel, Simon!”

“Was?”

“Stopp.”

Simon öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Alec warf ihm einen derart bösen Blick zu, dass der Gitarrist den Mund sofort wieder schloss.

Alec fasste sich mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen an den Nasenrücken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann holte er einmal tief Luft und stieß sie langsam wieder aus.

Magnus tanzt in der Show. J _a. Ne. Ist klar._ Simon machte sich nur über ihn lustig, richtig? Mit Sicherheit. Doch warum schaute der Gitarrist dann überhaupt nicht so, als ob er sich einen Spaß erlauben wollte?

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte Alec hoffnungsvoll.

"Warum sollte ich darüber scherzen?"

“Magnus _tanzt_ heute Abend in der Show?”, fragte Alec.

“Ja, er ist unser Star jeder Samstagsshow.”

"Jeden Samstag?"

Simon lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tresen und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

"Ja, jeden Samstag. Spreche ich etwa zu undeutlich?"

"Was? Nein. Sorry. Ich…."

_Oh fuck…_

Simon schaute ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und Alec realisierte, dass Simon es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Alec hatte mit einmal das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand die Zufuhr zum Sauerstoff abgeschnitten. Seine Gedanken fingen an zu rasen und pflanzten ein erotisches Bild nach dem nächsten in seinen Kopf.

Magnus wird tanzen und sich ausziehen. Heute Abend. Hier im Club. In seiner eigenen verdammten Burlesqueshow. Direkt vor Alecs Augen. War es zu spät sich für den Abend krankzumelden oder noch besser zu kündigen?

"Alec, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Simon und zog ihn aus seinem Gedankenstrudel.

Alec richtete sich auf und wischte seine leicht verschwitzten Hände an seiner Hose ab.

"Gar nichts. Es ist alles okay."

“Ja, klar. Und ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Simon erhob sich von seinem Hocker und schüttelte den Kopf, ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ich muss zu Maureen, bevor sie erneut die Anlage in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt."

Er klopfte Alec aufmuntert auf die Schulter und verschwand dann hinter den Vorhang, der die Bühne noch in ihrem Dornröschenschlaf umhüllt hielt.

"So, so", sagte Maia und Alec begegnete ihren wissenden Blick. _Mist._ Sie lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tresen und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Alec senkte seinen Kopf, um die Röte zu verbergen, die er deutlich auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte.

"Das war wirklich kein Scherz von Simon, oder?", fragte Alec leise.

Maia legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. _Oh shit..._ Alec richtete sich auf und wischte seine verschwitzten Hände ein weiteres Mal an seiner Hose ab. Maia zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ihre Lippen dehnten sich zu einem breiten, wissenden Grinsen.

"Tue mir heute Abend bitte nur einen Gefallen, Alec."

"Und der wäre?", fragte Alec und beäugte Maia misstrauisch.

"Zerdeppere mir bitte nicht alle Gläser, okay?", bat Maia und bevor Alec in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, schlenderte sie hinüber auf die andere Seite der Bar.

Wie auf Kommando wurde in diesem Moment das grelle Neonlicht ausgeschaltet. Für einen winzigen Moment saß Alec in völliger Dunkelheit bevor die vielen Kronleuchter angeschaltet wurden und den Raum in ein gedämpftes, romantisches Licht tauchten.

Alec blickte hinüber zur Bühne. In weniger als einer Stunde würde sich der Vorhang lüften und somit den Beginn der Show verkünden. In weniger als einer Stunde würde Magnus auf der Bühne tanzen und sich die Kleider nach und nach vom Leib reißen. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran konnte er spüren wie sich die Temperatur in dem Clubraum um einige Grad Celsius erhitzte.

Ein leiser, verzweifelter Laut fiel von Alecs Lippen und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie sollte er diesen Abend bloß überstehen? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Gäste einen ordentlichen Durst mitgebracht hatten und er somit keine Gelegenheit bekam, die Show zu verfolgen. Denn Alec war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er den Anblick von Magnus in nichts als zwei winzigen Pasties und knapper Unterwäsche - die mehr zeigte, als verbarg - überleben würde.

Alec schluckte schwer und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

_Oh Herr im Himmel, gib mir Kraft._

Er war bisher nie ein wirklich gläubiger Mensch gewesen, doch er war sich sicher, dass er an diesem Abend noch das eine oder andere Stoßgebet gen Himmel schicken würde. Seine Mutter wäre sicherlich sehr stolz auf ihn. Zumindest, was das betraf.

_Oh fuck..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare/Feedback, also schreibt mir gerne, was eure Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel sind.


	6. It's Boylesque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es ist so weit. Alec wird Magnus zum ersten Mal auf der Bühne tanzen sehen. Welchen Eindruck das bei ihm hinterlässt.... nun, lest selbst.
> 
> Viel Spaß.  
> Eure April

Alec fügte die zwei Hälften des Shakers zusammen und schüttelte den Inhalt verschiedener Flüssigkeiten - 1 1/2 Unzen Vodka, 1 Unze frischen Zitronensaft, 1 Unze Triple Sec - kräftig mit beiden Händen vor und zurück während er einen Blick durch die Spiegelwand zur Bühne warf. Sie war in diesem Moment verlassen. Erst in wenigen Minuten würde die zwanzigminütige Pause zu Ende sein und Alec wusste genau, was dann kommen würde.

Magnus würde tanzen. Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Und er würde… _Ganz ruhig, Lightwood. Einfach nur atmen. Ein und aus. Ganz langsam_.

Alec holte langsam Luft, zählte bis drei und entließ den Atemzug dann mit einem leisen Zischen zwischen seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er wiederholte den Ablauf ein paar Male, nur um festzustellen, dass es ihm in keinster Weise half sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Alec gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. Wem wollte er hier etwas vormachen? Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Magnus ging ihm schon unter normalen Umständen unter die Haut, wie noch nie ein anderer Mann zuvor und das, obwohl sie sich erst seit wenigen Tagen kannten. _Himme_ l, einfache Atemübungen würde ihm da sicherlich nicht helfen. Besonders nicht, wenn Magnus sich vor seinen Augen nach und nach die Kleidung vom Leib reißen würde.

Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen auf den Lippen kippte Alec den geschüttelten Cocktail in ein hohes Glas. Er verzierte den Rand des Glases mit einer Zitronenscheibe bevor er sich mit dem fertigen Cocktail in der Hand zum Tresen umdrehte.

Er stellte das Glas vor seiner Kundin ab. Ihr Blick huschte zu seinem Namensschild an seiner Brust.

"Danke, Alec."

Sie schob einen 20-Dollar Schein in seine Richtung und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Stimmt so."

“Danke”, antwortete er und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

"Lydia", sagte sie und hob dann ihr Cocktailglas zu ihren Lippen, nahm einen Schluck von dem perfekt gemixten Kamikaze.

"Danke, Lydia", wiederholte Alec und sammelte den Schein von dem Tresen auf, um ihn anschließend in der Kasse verschwinden zu lassen, nachdem er den Betrag eingegeben hatte. Das Wechselgeld steckte er in eine kleine Truhe. Sie würden das Trinkgeld erst nach Ende der Schicht zählen und dann in gleichen Teilen unter sich aufteilen.

Alec schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und er warf der blonden Frau einen weiteren kurzen Blick zu.

"Nicht zufällig Lydia Branwell?", fragte Alec während er nach einem Glas langte, welches neben einigen weiteren auf dem Abtropfsieb stand, um es abzutrocknen.

Die junge Frau ließ von ihrem Cocktail ab, legte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn mit einem Runzeln auf der Stirn.

"Ja, das bin ich. Kennen wir uns irgendwoher?"

"Das mag jetzt vielleicht etwas merkwürdig klingen, aber meine Mutter hatte vorgehabt ein Date zwischen uns beiden zu arrangieren."

Lydia riss die Augen weit auf.

"Du bist der Sohn von Maryse Lightwood?", fragte sie. Es war mehr ein Statement als eine Frage. Sie klang dennoch ein wenig erstaunt angesichts der Offenbarung.

"Uhm, ja?", antwortete Alec während er das nun trockene Glas zur Seite stellte. "Ist das ein Problem?"

Lydia schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf.

"Überhaupt nicht, aber…" Lydia verstummte und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Alec zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sorry, Alec. Ich hatte dich mir etwas anders vorgestellt."

Alec kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Und was willst du mir damit sagen?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig harsch klang.

"Ich mache gerade wirklich keinen ersten guten Eindruck", murmelte Lydia mehr zu sich selbst, als dass sie mit Alec sprach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wundere sie sich über ihr eigenes Verhalten, bevor sie seine Frage beantwortete. "Deine Mutter hat dich nur ein wenig anders beschrieben. Eher wie..."

"Wie ein wohlerzogener Sohn, der jeden Sonntag brav in die Kirche geht, nicht einmal weiß, was 'Leck mich am Arsch' bedeutet und einer Frau wie zu Zeiten von Louis XIV den Hof machen würde? Mit anderen Worten - ein totaler Langweiler, der nen Stock im Arsch stecken hat?"

Lydia warf den Kopf zurück und lachte laut auf.

"Ja, so in etwa. Nur war ihre Wortwahl ein wenig, sagen wir mal, anders", antwortete sie und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Wimpern.

Alec schnaubte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie genau die Wunschvorstellung seiner Mutter von ihm war.

"Deine Mutter wollte also tatsächlich ein Date zwischen uns arrangieren?"

"Jupp."

"Sorry, wenn ich jetzt vielleicht zu direkt bin, aber ich hätte definitiv nichts dagegen." Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Lydia, ich…" Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe und duckte seinen Kopf. Wollte er sich ihr gegenüber outen? Er kannte sie schließlich nicht wirklich. Er könnte auch einfach sagen, dass er einfach kein Interesse hätte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, was er sich selbst versprochen hatte, wie es sich angefühlt hatte Simon und Maia davon zu erzählen und schob seine Unsicherheit Beiseite.

"Ich bin schwul."

"Oh..." Ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment. Bevor Alec an seiner Entscheidung jedoch zweifeln konnte, veränderte sich ihre Miene und etwas Warmes trat in ihre Augen. "Ich würde mal sagen, unsere Trefferquote als Paar geht dann gen null."

Alec schmunzelte.

"Ich würde nicht sagen gen null, aber es hätte definitiv nicht mit uns funktioniert." Auch wenn er Lydia erst seit wenige Augenblicke kannte, mochte er sie.

"Nein, das hätte es nicht." Lydia schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte ihm dann eine Hand auf die seine.

"Trotzdem freue ich mich jetzt endlich ein Gesicht zu deinem Namen zu haben." Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln und Alec entspannte sich. "Und wir haben uns heute Abend definitiv unter wesentlich besseren Umständen kennengelernt", fügte sie hinzu und schwenkte ihre Hand in einer alles umfassende Geste durch die Luft.

"Ja, das stimmt”, sagte Alec und lachte leise.

Lydia zog ihre Hand zurück und griff nach ihrem Cocktailglas.

"Wie lange arbeitest du schon hier im Club? Ich habe dich hier vorher noch nie gesehen."

"Erst seit ein paar Tagen.”

"Dann hast du Magnus Performance also noch nie gesehen?", fragte Lydia und rührte mit dem Strohhalm in ihrem Drink.

Alec schüttelte mit dem Kopf und nahm ein weiteres nasses Glas in die Hand, um es abzutrocknen.

Lydia stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab und lehnte sich weiter nach vorne.

"Dann halte dich gut fest, Alec. Es wird dich umhauen."

"Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel", gab Alec leise zurück. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein wenig verzweifelt klang.

Lydia musterte ihn für einen Moment und dann grinste sie.

"Vergiss nicht zu atmen." Sie zwinkerte ihm erneut zu.

Bevor Alec etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde das Licht gedämpft und die leise Jazzmusik, die während der Pause die Gäste unterhalten hatte, verstummte.

Nach und nach legten sich die Gespräche der anwesenden Gäste bis nur noch eine wachsende Stille zurückblieb. Alec blickte in dem Moment auf, in dem ein einzelner Scheinwerfer eingeschaltet wurde und einen verlassenen Stuhl mit der Lehne zum Publikum in der Mitte der Bühne enthüllte.

Alec hielt den Atem an. _Es war so weit..._

Ein erwartungsvolles Raunen rollte durch den Club, vibrierte bis in die äußersten Ecken des Raumes. Es erfüllte Alec, drang tief in seine Glieder bis er das Gefühl hatte ebenfalls vor Aufregung zu beben. Geistesabwesend langte er nach einem weiteren Glas und sei es nur um seine zitternden Hände zu beschäftigen.

Die ersten vollen Töne eines Saxofons erklangen. Zunächst leise, fast schon zögernd, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde das Lied fordernder, verführerischer, und einladender. Dann durchbrach die Trommel eines Schlagzeuges die Melodie des Saxofons. Im selben Moment wurde ein weiterer Scheinwerfer eingeschaltet und enthüllte Magnus.

 _Heiliger Strohsack._ Alec konnte nicht anders als zu starren. Auch wenn er Magnus erst vor knapp zwei Stunden in dieser Aufmachung gesehen hatte, so war es jetzt, wo er auf der Bühne stand, noch einmal um einiges atemberaubender. Das Licht des Scheinwerfers spiegelte sich in jedem Zentimeter seines Kostüms und er funkelte förmlich wie tausende Sterne in einer unendlich weiten Galaxie.

Magnus stand mit dem Rücken zum Publikum, völlig still und ließ sich von der wachsenden Musik umgarnen. Alec ließ seinen Blick über Magnus Rücken wandern, vorbei an seinem Hintern und hinab an den wohl trainierten Beinen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Magnus Schuhe und _shit..._ Magnus trug tatsächlich High Heels. Wieso trug er High Heels? Oh _ja…fuck…_ Burlesque Show.

Bei dem nächsten Trommelschlag fing Magnus an sich zu bewegen, schwang seine Hüfte erst in die eine Richtung, nur um sie dann mit einem geschmeidigen Rollen in die andere zu bringen. Alec konnte seine Augen nicht von der Bühne lösen. Er war sofort komplett gebannt von dem verführerischen Hin- und Herschwingen von Magnus Hüften. Erste erfreute Pfiffe hallten durch den Club, forderten Magnus auf weiterzumachen.

Magnus schaute über seine Schulter, ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit jedes einzelnen in diesem Raum hatte. Er war keine zwei Minuten auf der Bühne und hatte bereits alle um den Finger gewickelt. Alec schluckte. Er würde Magnus freiwillig seine ganze Hand reichen - nein, seinen ganzen Arm - nur um ihn tanzen zu sehen. _Himmel,_ der Mann verstand es sich zu bewegen.

Magnus zwinkerte den Zuschauern zu und tanzte einmal um den Stuhl herum. Mit gespreizten Beinen ließ er sich verkehrt herum darauf nieder, sein Gesicht zum Publikum. Dann streckte er seine rechte Hand aus, ließ sie über seinem rechten Knie schweben, als wolle er es berühren. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand an seinem Oberschenkel entlang wandern, wenige Zentimeter über dem Stoff seiner glitzernden Hose. Alec wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass es seine eigene Hand wäre, die nun die wohlgeformten Muskeln von Magnus liebkosen würde. Fast konnte er dessen warme, geschmeidige Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren, wie er langsam an dessen Bein hinaufwanderte. Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Obwohl er Magnus noch nie berührt hatte, wusste er, dass seine Haut sich weich und warm anfühlen würde.

Magnus fuhr fort mit der Hand an seinem Körper entlangzufahren, bis er diese über seinem Kopf ausstreckte. Mit der anderen Hand fing er an den schwarzen Stoff seines Handschuhs zu zupfen, zog ihn Finger für Finger von seiner Hand und warf ihn dann ihn die Menge. Die Zuschauer jubelten und Alec presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht laut aufzukeuchen.

Magnus warf einen zufriedenen Blick in das Publikum und wiederholte die gleichen Bewegungen bis auch der andere Handschuh von der Bühne flog. Alec schluckte schwer. Wenn das Ausziehen eines einzelnen Handschuhs schon so erotisch war, wie sollte er dann bloß die restliche Performance überstehen? Alec hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung.

Mit dem nächsten Solo des Saxofons erhob Magnus sich von dem Stuhl, vollführte einen sinnlichen Tanzschritt nach dem anderen. In einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er den Stuhl um und ließ sich dann erneut darauf nieder. Er warf den Kopf zurück und spreizte gleichzeitig die Beine.

Alec ließ das Glas fallen.

Es landete mit einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Tresen und rollte dann über die Fläche. Bevor Alec überhaupt reagieren konnte, fiel es über die Kante und zerbrach mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden. Shit…

Ein paar Köpfe an den nahegelegenen Tischen drehten sich in seine Richtung und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Alec, wie Maia mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Alec?", fragte Lydia ihn leise. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Barhocker direkt vor ihm und hatte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht.

"Ja... uhm... es ist alles okay. Bin nur etwas ungeschickt gewesen", antworte Alec mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ein schiefes Grinsen zupfte an Lydias Lippen, bevor sich die Anwältin wieder auf die Show konzentrierte.

Alec fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Bühne. Magnus beobachtete ihn, ohne dabei seine Performance zu unterbrechen und erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Stuhl. Ihr Blicke trafen sich und Alec vergaß, wie man atmete.

Für einen Moment hielt Magnus seinen Blick gefangen, bevor er mit seinem erotischen Tanz fortfuhr. Alec zog fast schon erleichtert die Luft zwischen seinen Lippen in seine Lunge, so schnell, dass ihm schwindelig davon wurde. Rasch ging er in die Knie und lehnte für einen Moment seine Stirn gegen die kalte Tür des Kühlschranks. Das Metall vibrierte an seinem Gesicht, doch es kühlte zumindest seine überhitzte Haut.

Jubel hallte durch den Club während Alec anfing die Scherben des zerbrochenen Glases aufzusammeln. Maia kniete plötzlich neben ihm und zog einen Eimer heran.

"Danke", murmelte Alec.

"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Maia. Sie klang ehrlich besorgt.

"Ja, alles gut. Himmel, hättet ihr mich nicht früher vorwarnen können? Ich fühle mich, als würde ich ihm beim Vorspiel zuschauen."

Maia kicherte leise.

"Das Beste kommt noch."

Alec gab einen verzweifelten Laut von sich und warf dann die letzten Scherben in den Eimer. Anschließend erhob er sich wieder und sofort wanderte sein Blick zurück zur Bühne.

Magnus hatte sich inzwischen seiner glitzernden Jacke entledigt. Sein Oberkörper war nun nur noch von dem Hemd verdeckt und ließ erahnen, was sich unter dem leicht transparenten Stoff verborgen lag. _Muskeln, nichts als gewölbte, harte Muskeln._ Alec lief bei dem Gedanken das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Die Musik veränderte sich plötzlich und eine moderne Melodie ersetzte die instrumentalen Klänge der zwanziger Jahre. Es war ein Mix aus schnelleren Rhythmen, gepaart mit kraftvollen Schlägen des Schlagzeuges, die das Lied untermalten wie das Pochen eines Herzschlages. Die Musik erfüllte den Club, vermischte sich mit dem aufgeregten Geflüster des Publikums, bis sie jede Ecke des riesigen Raumes durchdrang und jede anwesende Seele in ihren Bann zog. Verheißungsvoll flüsterte sie einem ins Ohr, versuchte einem zu umgarnen bis sie einen schließlich atemlos zurückließ.

Alec lehnte sich schwer gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Bar hinter sich, als eine tiefe Stimme über die Lautsprecher ertönte. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und die Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf. Es war… _oh Himme_ l… es war tatsächlich Magnus Stimme. Verdammt, gab es etwas, das der Mann nicht konnte?

Alec realisierte jedoch schnell, dass Magnus nicht live sang. Dennoch verlor der dunkle und erdige Ton, der in seine Ohren drang und sich dort festsetzte, nicht an Wirkung. Fast schon atemlos kam Magnus Stimme aus den Lautsprechern und Alec hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihm direkt ins Ohr hauchen. Alec biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Wimmern aufzuhalten, das sich in seiner Kehle löste.

Zu den Klängen seiner eigenen Stimme tanzte Magnus auf dem Stuhl und kreiste seinen Oberkörper einmal, bevor er den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Mit einer Gelenkigkeit, die Alec überraschte, schwang er ein Bein über die Lehne des Stuhls, sodass er nun seitlich auf der Sitzfläche saß. Dann fuhr er langsam mit seiner Hand an seinem Oberkörper entlang und Alec folgte der Bewegung mit seinen Augen, nahm jede noch so kleine Bewegung von Magnus Fingern wahr. Wie sie mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes spielten. Wie sie elegant über den Stoff strichen. Fast konnte Alec das leise Rascheln des Stoffes hören, als würde er direkt neben Magnus stehen und nicht einige Meter entfernt. Alecs Atem beschleunigte sich und in seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, dass sein Herz zu schnell durch seinen Körper pumpte.

Er war so von Magnus Performance in den Bann gezogen, dass er fast nicht mitbekam, wie einer der Gäste nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Alec löste sich von der Arbeitsplatte, deren Rand er mit seinen Händen fest umklammert hielt, um sich aufrecht zuhalten. Er hoffte, dass man an seinem Gesicht nicht ablesen konnte, was für ein wilder Sturm gerade in ihm tobte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Magnus sich nun von dem Stuhl erhob und mit kreisenden Hüften einmal um den Stuhl tanzte, begleitet von den tiefen Tönen des Saxofons und seiner eigenen Stimme. Er blieb vor dem Stuhl stehen, mit dem Rücken zur Bar. Dann, ganz langsam, beugte er sich nach vorne, die Beine gestreckt und präsentierte dem Publikum seinen Hintern. Er wackelte ein paar Mal fast schon unbeholfen hin und her und ein Lachen ging durch die Menge. Magnus schaute über seine Schulter, einen verwunderten Ausdruck im Gesicht, als hätte er eine andere Reaktion erwartet.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte während er weiterhin den Cocktail für den jungen Mann zubereitete.

Magnus richtet sich wieder auf und dreht sich zum Publikum. Er tippt sich mit einem Finger gegen die Lippen, als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung tanzte Magnus neben den Stuhl und platzierte einen Fuß auf dessen Sitzfläche, gab Alec damit einen ungehinderten Blick auf seine Schuhe frei. Alec zog zittrig die Luft zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen ein.

 _Herr im Himmel_ , der Absatz war mindestens zehn Zentimeter hoch und von Izzy wusste er, dass es einiges an Übung brauchte, um auf solchen Stelzen laufen zu können. Magnus schaffte es problemlos. Alec fand, dass die hohen Absätze der High Heels Magnus Beine besonders gut zur Geltung brachten. _Viel zu gut._

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, beugte Magnus sich nach vorne und fing an die Hose an der Seite zu öffnen, einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nach jedem Zentimeter warf Magnus einen Blick in die Menge, fast so, als ob er jedes Mal um Erlaubnis fragen würde, um weitermachen zu dürfen. Die Leute gaben ihm, was er wollte und jubelten ihm zu.

Mit einer fast schon spielerischen Bewegung schob Magnus für einen kurzen Moment den Stoff der Hose zur Seite und gab das Geheimnis preis, das dort drunter lag. Alec hatte erwartet nun einfach nur nackte Haut zu sehen, doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen präsentierte Magnus schwarze Netzstrümpfe. Alec ließ beinahe die Flasche mit dem Rum fallen.

Rasch vollendete Alec den Cocktail für seinen Kunden und kassierte den Mann ab. Magnus hatte in der kurzen Zeit auch das andere Hosenbein bis zu Hüfte aufgeknöpft und stand nun wieder vor dem Stuhl. Er kreiste mit seinen Hüften, immer wieder, während er seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten ließ.

Auch wenn Alec nun ahnte, was als Nächstes passieren würde, war er nicht im Geringsten darauf vorbereitet. In einer schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegung riss Magnus die Hose von seinem Körper. Laute Pfiffe und Jubel erfüllten den Club, drangen zu Magnus auf die Bühne, hüllten ihn ein. Er badete darin, wie der König eines geheimnisvollen und verbotenen Reiches und Alec hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Der Mann war wirklich eine Augenweide, wie er dort in Netzstrümpfen, die ihm bis zur Mitter der Oberschenkel reichten, in einem langem, leicht transparentem Hemd und High Heels auf der Bühne stand. Erotische Sinnlichkeit fiel in Wellen von ihm ab und breitete sich mit jedem Taktschlag der Musik im Clubraum aus.

Alec schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mann in Netzstrümpfen so sinnlich aussehen konnte. Was Magnus wohl für Dessous trug? Panties aus zarter Spitze oder einen Jockstrap?

Obwohl das Hemd leicht transparent war, konnte man nur erahnen, dass Magnus Unterwäsche knapp bemessen war und eine Menge Haut zeigen würde, die normalerweise verborgen blieb. Alec öffnete seine Augen, als eine neue Welle von Jubelrufen den Club erfüllte.

Magnus hatte sich mit dem Rücken zum Publikum gedreht, bewegte seine Hüften in kleinen kreisende Bewegungen hin und her. _Er würde doch nicht…? Oh Gott… ja!_

Wie auch schon vorhin, beugte Magnus sich nach vorne, angefeuert von den erwartungsvollen Rufen des Publikums. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den er sich nach vorne lehnte, rutschte sein Hemd weiter nach oben. Stück für Stück. Zentimeter für Zentimeter.

Alec hielt den Atem an. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und seine Hände waren plötzlich ganz schwitzig. Wie in Schock beobachtete er die Darbietung auf der Bühne.

‘ _Berühr’ mich, Baby_ ’ ertönte es heiser aus den Lautsprechern und Alec hätte am liebsten genau das getan. Ein leises Keuchen fiel von seinen Lippen und seine Beine fühlten sich auf einmal wie Gummi an. Es grenzte wahrlich an ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht zu Boden gegangen war.

 _Himmel_ , er hatte diese Woche schon einige erotische Burlesque Tänze gesehen, aber die Art und Weise wie Magnus sich auf der Bühne bewegte, wie er mit dem Publikum spielte, war ein ganz eigenes Level. Kein Wunder, dass das Publikum ihn so liebte. Er war unglaublich, ja fast schon magisch.

Magnus beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne und dann… _fuck_ … Er trug einen Tanga. Magnus hatte einen verdammten Stringtanga aus schwarzer Spitze an. Alec wimmerte leise und er spürte wie es in seiner Hose langsam zu eng wurde.

Alec hatte jedoch kaum Zeit den exquisiten Anblick zu genießen, da erhob sich Magnus auch schon wieder in einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung. Das Hemd rutschte zurück an Ort und Stelle und verbarg Magnus runde Pobacken erneut vor den neugierigen Augen der Zuschauer.

Fast schon sittsam setzte Magnus sich danach auf den Stuhl, die Beine zusammengepresst, die Hände auf den Knien abgestützt. Er blickte einmal in die Runde, als ob er jemanden suchen würde und dann trafen sich ihre Blicke zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu. Alec hätte am liebsten seinen Blick gesenkt, doch er konnte nicht. Er war zu gebannt von dem was auf der Bühne passierte. Von Magnus offenen, ja fast schon neckenden Blick. Von seinem sanften, aber verführerischen Lächeln. Von… _uhhh…_.

Magnus hob seine Hände und wanderte langsam an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes entlang, hielt dabei die ganze Zeit Alecs Blick gefangen. Dann fing er an den obersten Knopf zu öffnen. Alec spürte eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jeder Sekunde schneller als würde er gerade einen Marathon laufen. Der zweite Knopf folgte und noch immer waren ihre Blicke miteinander verwoben. Nach dem dritten Knopf stoppte Magnus jedoch und zögerte. Als ob er fragte: _Willst du mehr sehen?_

Alec schluckte schwer und umklammerte mit den Händen die Kante der Arbeitsfläche hinter sich. Wollte er, dass Magnus sich des Hemdes entledigte? Unbedingt. Wollte er es ihm leicht machen? Auf keinen Fall.

So schüttelte Alec mit dem Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Grinsen aufzuhalten, als Magnus überrascht eine Augenbraue hochzog. _Wirklich nicht?_

Alec leckte sich über die Lippen, doch wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf in einer verneinenden Geste. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt, aufgeladen vor sinnlicher Erwartung.

Magnus kniff für eine winzige Sekunde die Augen zusammen. Anscheinend hatte er nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und das Publikum wohl auch nicht. Alec wusste selbst nicht, woher er die Kraft und den Mut dazu hernahm. Ein tiefes Murmeln ging durch den Raum, vermischte sich mit den nun langsameren Klängen der Musik.

Alec fragte sich, ob Magnus sein Nein ignorieren würde und sein Hemd trotzdem einfach zu Ende aufknöpfen würde. Schließlich galt es einen Raum voller Leute zu unterhalten. Doch Magnus war augenscheinlich nicht zufrieden mit Alecs Reaktion. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich vom Stuhl. Im Rhythmus der Musik tanzte er dann zum Rand der Bühne und schritt die Stufen hinab zu den Tischen.

 _Ob es wohl immer noch zur geplanten Show gehörte oder ob Magnus gerade improvisierte?_ Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Maia, die gerade dabei war einen Cocktail zu mixen. Ihr Blick ruhte jedoch auf Magnus. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und das amüsierte Grinsen zeigte Alec deutlich, dass das, was nun folgte, definitiv nicht Teil der eigentlichen Show war. Es war aber anscheinend auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Magnus spontan das Programm änderte, wenn Alec Maias Blick richtig interpretierte.

Alec wusste nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht war und er fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Magnus kam auf die Bar zu, wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd nach seiner Beute. In einer fast schon akrobatischen Bewegung hievte er sich auf den Tresen, und zwar an der Stelle, die extra für Tanzeinlagen der Show vorgesehen war, nur eine gefühlte Armlänge von Alec entfernt.

Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Alec an den Rand des Tresens, schlug die Beine übereinander und ließ dann erst den einen Schuh und anschließend den anderen von seinen Füßen fallen. Alec konnte dunkle Schnüre unter dem leicht transparenten Hemd ausmachen, wie sie sich um Magnus Oberkörper wandten. Etwas, dass ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

Der Rhythmus der Musik änderte sich ein weiteres Mal und Magnus lehnte sich zurück, räkelte sich zu den tiefen Klängen auf der Tresenplatte. Er streckte seinen Körper in einem eleganten Bogen und Alec nahm all seinen Willen zusammen, um nicht seine Hand auszustrecken und Magnus zu berühren. Er konnte kleine Schweißtropfen auf Magnus Stirn glitzern sehen. Sie zeugten davon, dass die Tanzeinlage mehr Arbeit war, als sie erahnen ließ. Es sah alles so einfach und mühelos aus.

Mit den nächsten Schlägen des Schlagzeuges erhob sich Magnus auf seine Knie. Er stützte eine Hand nach hinten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit der anderen Hand wandert langsam über seinen Oberkörper, auf und ab. Immer wieder. Ohne Vorwarnung fing er plötzlich an seine Hüften auf und ab zu bewegen und Alec verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke. Die Bewegung brachte die Wölbung zwischen Magnus Beinen besonders gut zur Geltung, ließ wenig Raum für irgendwelche Fantasien. Alec drückte seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen und riss seinen Blick von Magnus Mitte los. Ihre Blicke fanden sich ein weiteres Mal und Alec spürte, wie ein Feuer über seine Wangen tanzte. Magnus grinste nur zufrieden, ließ ein paar weitere Stöße mit der Hüfte folgen, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Knie erhob. Er warf Alec einen weiteren Blick zu. _Und nun?_

Alec konnte nicht anders, als wie in Trance zu nicken. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien daraufhin auf Magnus Lippen. Er spielte mit dem nächsten Knopf an seinem Hemd und dann, nach und nach, öffnete er die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Mit gekonnten Bewegungen seiner Schultern befreite er sich schließlich von dem Kleidungsstück, präsentierte nun auch den Rest seines wohldefinierten Körpers.

Alec ließ seine Augen über Magnus Körper wandern und wusste nicht, auf was er sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte. Breiten Schnüre aus schwarzem Stoff waren geschickt um Magnus Oberkörper gewickelt worden und betonten die festen Muskeln unter der bronzefarbenen Haut. Dunkelblaue Pasties in Sternenform bedeckten Magnus Brustwarzen und lieferten sich einen Wettstreit im Glitzern mit seinem Bauchnabelpiercing und den funkelten Steinen unter seinen Augen. Die Schnüre des Body Cage waren mit den Netzstrümpfen und dem Stringtanga verbunden, der mehr als nur knapp bemessen war, jedoch alles sorgsam bedeckte. Das ganze Outfit von Magnus war eine einzige Kreation aus feiner Spitze und elegantem Stoff, ohne dabei jedoch billig zu wirken. Im Gegenteil. Es war sinnlich und aufregend, spielte mit der Fantasie der Zuschauer auf eine frivole und freche Art und Weise, die sexy und unterhaltsam war. Es war atemberaubend.

Magnus erhob sich auf seine Füße, balancierte geschickt auf seinen Ballen den Tresen entlang. Er bückte sich noch einmal und las sein Hemd auf, hielt es anschließend in Alecs Richtung. Es baumelte an einem Finger hin und her und Alec hätte nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen, um es zu nehmen. Er schaute zwischen dem dargebotenen Kleidungsstück und Magnus Gesicht hin und her und zögerte. Die Zuschauer fingen an ihn anzufeuern und Magnus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ein Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Alec rollte mit den Augen und langte dann nach dem Hemd. Sofort jubelte das Publikum begeistert und zufrieden.

Mit einem Salto, der jeden Zirkusartisten vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, sprang Magnus vom Tresen und landete leichtfüßig auf dem Boden. Er tanzte zurück zur Bühne mit fast schon katzenartigen Bewegungen. Auf jeden Fall bot er Alec einen exklusiven Blick auf seine beiden Pobacken, die von dem dünnen String des Tangas getrennt wurden.

Kaum war Magnus wieder auf der Bühne, sammelte er einen riesigen Fächer aus dunkelblauen Federn auf, der nun neben dem Stuhl lag. Magnus tanzte mit dem Fächer, als wäre es ein Liebhaber, von dem er nicht genug bekommen konnte und zog seine Zuschauer ein weiteres Mal in seinen Bann. Mit jedem Rollen seiner Hüften wurde ein Scheinwerfer ausgeschaltet bis Magnus nur noch in einem schmalen Lichtkegel tanzte, halb verborgen hinter den Federn.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln zog an seinen Lippen und er schaute einmal in die Runde bis sein Blick erneut auf Alec landete.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, baumelte plötzlich Magnus Stringtanga an einer fast unsichtbaren Schnur. Magnus schlug gespielt geschockt die Hand vor den Mund, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er presste den Federfächer schützend vor seine Mitte. Das Publikum lachte und johlte, sichtlich zufrieden mit Magnus Showeinlage.

Alecs Vorstellungen schossen bei dem Bisschen Spitze, dass neben Magnus Kopf baumelte, durch die Decke. Es war jedoch nicht das einzige, das sich in diesem Moment gen Himmel erhob und Alec fluchte innerlich. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ein tiefes Stöhnen von seinen Lippen rollte.

Mit dem letzten Trommelschlag ging das Licht über Magnus aus und die Bühne lag im Dunkeln, verschluckte Magnus von einer Sekunde auf die nächste. Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war so dicht und durchdringend, dass jeder im Raum seinen Atem anhielt. Dann ertönte das erste Klatschen und bald erfüllten der Laute Beifall der Zuschauer den Club.

Magnus Tanz war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und _fuck…_ Alec war hart.

So hart wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit seiner Erektion ein Loch in die Betonwand des Clubs hätte rammen können. Alec stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tresenplatte ab und ließ den Kopf hängen, das Hemd von Magnus noch zwischen seinen Fingern.

Maia tauchte neben ihm auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wow, Alec. Dich hat Magnus Tanz ganz ordentlich von den Füßen gehauen, was?"

Alec hob eine Hand und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

"Ich…"

Alec schluckte schwer und widerstand dem Drang sich mit der Hand zwischen seine Beine zu fassen, um die dringend benötigte Reibung und sich damit Erleichterung zu schaffen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Ohne auf Maias Antwort zu warten, ging Alec mit großen Schritten auf die Tür mit dem glitzernden Warnschild zu und trat in den hinteren Bereich des Clubs. Er schritt den Flur hinab, stieß dann die Tür zu der Toilette auf und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sich in diesem Moment niemand seiner Kollegen dort aufhielt. Rasch schritt er zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht in der Hoffnung, das es ihm half herunterzukommen und das Feuer zu bändigen, dass zwischen seinen Beinen pochte. Er versuchte an etwas zu denken, dass seine Erregung in Luft auflösen lassen würde, doch seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu Magnus zurück, fachten das Begehren in seinem Inneren unweigerlich von neuem an. _Verdammt..._

Es half nichts. Er musste sich Erleichterung verschaffen. Schließlich konnte er die nächsten zwei Stunden die Gäste des Clubs nicht mit einer Latte in seiner Hose bedienen.

Mit Magnus Hemd in der Hand betrat Alec eine der leeren Toilettenkabine. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen die geschlossene Tür und presste seine freie Hand gegen die Beule in seiner Hose. Der Druck seiner Hand nahm ein wenig von der züngelnden Erregung, die heiß durch seine Adern pochte, doch war es bei weitem nicht genug. Er brauchte mehr.

Rasch befreite Alec sich von den Hosenträgern, öffnete seine Hose und schob sie samt seiner Boxershorts hinunter. Seine Erektion sprang frei, streckte sich ihm drängend und purpurrot entgegen. Die kalte Luft in der Toilette strich über seine erhitzte Haut, fast schon schmerzhaft und Alec zog zischend die Luft zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen ein.

Für einen Moment starrte Alec hinunter auf sein hartes Glied in der Hoffnung es mit purem Willen zum Aufgeben bewegen zu können, doch genauso gut hätte er versuchen können sich in die Antarktis zu teleportieren. Es half alles nichts. Er musste wirklich Hand anlegen. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen auf den Lippen schloss er seine freie Hand um sein Glied und fing an in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen an seiner steifen Länge auf- und abzuwandern. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller bis sein Penis in seiner Hand förmlich pulsierte.

"Oh shit...", keuchte Alec während seine Hand immer schneller arbeitete, sodass sie fast vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ ihn mit einem leisen Schlag gegen die Tür fallen und kniff die Augen zusammen während immer weiter Bilder von Magnus vor seinen Augen abliefen, wie in einer Diashow.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er war sich sicher, dass seine Beine jeden Moment unter ihm nachgeben würden. Alec fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine sensitive Eichel und die Muskeln in seinen Beinen zuckten unkontrolliert, überwältigt von den Impulsen die von seiner heißen Länge ausgingen. Alec war so erregt, dass sein Höhepunkt nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Er ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne Fallen, als ein Orgasmus sich mit einem elektrisierenden Rauschen ankündigte. Es rollte durch ihn hindurch, breitete sich bis in die äußersten Winkel seines Körpers aus, um sich dann in einem explodierenden Feuerwerk in seinem Schoss zu sammeln. Seine Hüfte stieß ein letztes Mal nach vorne und mit einem heiseren Stöhnen auf den Lippen kam er. Sein Samen schoss aus ihm heraus, benetzte seine Hand und die gegenüberliegende Wand der Toilette, während er bis zum letzten Tropfen weiter pumpte.

Alec biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss seine Augen während das unglaubliche Gefühl seines Orgasmus durch seinen Körper rauschte. Ein paar Mal zog noch er an seinem Glied, fuhr mit dem Daumen ein letztes Mal über seine empfindliche Eichel bevor er von sich abließ.

_Fuck, was hatte er getan?_

Alec ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Tür fallen und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, versuchte so seine schwere Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hoffte nur, dass in der Zwischenzeit niemand aus dem Team die Toilette betreten hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen wischte er die Spuren seines Höhepunktes von seiner Hand und ließ das Tuch dann zu Boden fallen bevor er sich daran machte seine Boxershorts und Hose hochzuziehen.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder angezogen und alles gut verstaut, fiel sein Blick auf den dunklen Stoff, den er eben zum Reinigen benutzt hatte. Nur war es kein Tuch, wie er angenommen hatte. Sein noch von seinem Orgasmus benebeltes Gehirn hatte nicht realisiert, dass es Magnus Hemd gewesen war, dass er verwendet hatte. Ein heller Fleck war deutlich auf dem dunklen Stoff zu sehen.

_Oh shit…_

Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Hemd, unschlüssig was er damit nun machen sollte. Er konnte es Magnus so ja nicht zurückgeben.

_Lightwood, du bist sowas von dämlich._

Alec fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Hoffentlich kannte Maia eine verschwiegene Wäscherei in der Nähe. Ansonsten konnte er sich gleich nach einem neuen Job umschauen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare/Feedback, also schreibt mir gerne, was eure Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel sind.


	7. In der Stille der Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es geht weiter mit unseren beiden Jungs. Die beiden lernen sich näher kennen und ein bisschen geflirtet wird auch.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> April

Es war still in Magnus Club. Zumindest so still wie es nach einem geschäftigen Tag in einem Burlesqueclub nur sein konnte. Die Instrumente waren wieder in ihren Koffern verstaut und ruhten dort bis die Musiker mit ihren geschickten Fingern ihnen erneut die Klänge der zwanziger und dreißiger Jahre entlocken würden. Die Tänzer und Kabarettisten hatten sich ihrer glitzernden Kostüme wieder entledigt und diese gegen ihre normale, weniger auffällige Kleidung eingetauscht. Gemeinsam mit allen anderen helfenden Händen waren sie wieder in ihr normales Leben außerhalb des funkelnden Daseins des Clubs zurückgekehrt. Sie würden erst am nächsten Abend wieder in ihre schillernden Rollen schlüpfen, um die Gäste mit ihren erotischen Tänzen und anderen Belustigungen zu erfreuen.

Für die meisten Angestellten des Clubs barg die Stille nach Feierabend nichts Besonderes. Schließlich war sie etwas, dass viele gar nicht einmal wahrnahmen. Doch für Alec war diese alles umfassende Stille etwas, das ihn im Hier und Jetzt ankerte. Sie hüllte ihn ein, wie eine warme Decke und ließ ihn die Geschäftigkeit des Alltages für einen Moment vergessen.

Bereits während der Zeit, in der er im Restaurant seiner Eltern gearbeitet hatte, war er häufig derjenige gewesen, der hinter allen zugeschlossen hatte. Oft hatte er Izzy und Jace nach Hause geschickt, um die letzten Handgriffe im völligen Alleinsein zu Ende zu bringen. Er hatte es nicht getan, weil er die Gesellschaft seiner Geschwister nicht ertragen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch Alec war schon immer jemand gewesen, der seine Gedanken dann am besten sortieren konnte, wenn er ganz alleine war und so war es hier in seinem neuen Leben nicht anders.

Maia und Bat hatten es erst für einen Scherz gehalten, als er ihnen gesagt hatte, er würde die Bar alleine aufräumen und für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten wollen. Doch nachdem er ihnen versichert hatte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, waren sie in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend gegangen.

Alec war immer noch erstaunt, wie schnell er sich in das Clubleben eingefunden hatte. Dabei waren seit seinem ersten Arbeitstag erst eineinhalb Wochen vergangen. Es kam ihm auf jeden Fall so vor, als würde er schon wesentlich länger hier arbeiten. Manchmal war es im Leben einfach so, dass man an einen neuen Ort kam und sich sofort und ohne große Schwierigkeiten in das Gefüge des Bestehenden eingliederte. Dass seine Kollegen ihn mit offenen Armen akzeptiert hatten und ihn behandelten, als wäre er schon immer einer von ihnen gewesen, trug auf jeden Fall auch immens dazu bei.

Alec schnappte sich den Eimer mit dem Putzwasser und einen sauberen Lappen. In Gedanken versunken, ging er von einem Tisch zu dem nächsten, um die Spuren von verschütteten Getränken zu beseitigen, die die Gäste an diesem Abend hinterlassen hatten. Normalerweise erledigte das Reinigungspersonal diese Aufgabe und huschte am folgenden Morgen einmal durch den Club wie kleine unsichtbare Wichtel. Doch Alec fand in dieser einfachen, ja fast schon stupiden Tätigkeit einen besonderen Frieden und er hoffte, dass es ihm auch nach dem heutigen anstrengenden Tag half wieder herunterzukommen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal brachte diese Feierabendstille ihm das näher, das er in der Hektik des Alltages oft verlor: sich selbst. Hier in dieser Stille, die nur von dem gelegentlichen Brummen der beiden Kühlschränke und dem leisen Gegurgel der Geschirrspülmaschine begleitet wurde, fand er Zeit über das nachzudenken, was ihm wirklich beschäftigte. In dieser Stille konnte er seine Gedanken und Gefühle reflektieren und das Chaos in seinem Inneren neu sortieren. Besonders das Gefühlschaos, welches Magnus in ihm auslöste, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten.

Mit jedem neuen Tag warf das wachsende Interesse an seinem Boss Alec immer mehr aus der Bahn und seit Samstag war es sogar noch einmal sprunghaft gewachsen. Langsam war Alec sich nicht mehr sicher, was er in dieser Hinsicht unternehmen sollte. Es ignorieren oder seinen Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten folgen?

Es verunsicherte ihn zunehmend, dass er nicht wusste wie Magnus dazu stand. Sicherlich, Magnus flirtete mit ihm und zeigte ihm, dass er ihn attraktiv fand. Doch war es wirklich echtes Interesse oder einfach nur Magnus leichte und unbeschwerte Art, die er mehr oder weniger jedem seiner Mitarbeiter gegenüber zeigte? Alec wollte sich nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen, in dem er seinen Boss offenbarte, dass er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, nur um am Ende abgewiesen zu werden.

Mit einem verzweifelten Laut auf den Lippen tauchte er den Lappen in das heiße Putzwasser und ging dann zum nächsten Tisch während seine Gedanken zurück zu der Show von Samstag wanderten. Von Maia hatte er erfahren, dass der Tanz auf der Bar tatsächlich von Magnus improvisiert gewesen war und das war etwas, dass Alec nur noch mehr zum Grübeln brachte. Hatte Magnus ihn einfach damit beeindrucken wollen, weil er der Neue im Club war? Oder wollte er ihm so zeigen, dass er in der Tat Interesse hatte oder vielleicht nur auf etwas Schnelles und Unbedeutendes aus war? Alec runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf so etwas einlassen wollte, wenn dem so war. Vielleicht mochte er jetzt zu romantisch sein, aber er wollte seine Jungfräulichkeit nicht an einen One-Night-Stand verlieren. Egal wie heiß und umwerfend dieser aus sein mochte.

Alec schüttelte angesichts seiner Gedanken den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach aufhören darüber nachzudenken und seine Sehnsüchte von nun an unter einer kalten Dusche davon spülen oder Gebrauch von seinem Gefrierfach machen. Mit Sicherheit wäre das die vernünftigste Lösung für alles. Alec verzog das Gesicht zu einer verzweifelten Miene und seufzte leise. Warum musste Magnus auch nur so verdammt atemberaubend sein?

Alec langte nach dem Putzeimer, um auch die letzten Tische abzuwischen. Er schob seine Gedanken an sein Dilemma Beiseite und wischte dann mit geübten und schnellen Bewegungen über die Tischplatten bis diese wieder schön glänzten. Anschließend brachte er den Eimer mit dem nun schmutzigen Wasser zurück zur Bar und kippte den Inhalt ins Waschbecken. Er war gerade dabei das Becken auszuwischen, als eine tiefe, honigfarbene Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.

"Ganz alleine am Aufräumen?"

Alec hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand im Club anwesend war. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und erwischte dabei ein der leeren Flaschen, die er noch nicht in die vorgesehenen Getränkekisten zurückgeräumt hatte. Die Flasche taumelte gefährlich, schwankte ein paar Male hin und her und fiel dann über die Kante der Arbeitsplatte zu Boden. Wäre Alec über das plötzlich Auftauchen von Magnus nicht so überrascht gewesen, hätte er die leere Flasche sicherlich aufgefangen. Doch so zerbrach sie mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Fliesen und zersplitterte in hunderte Scherbe. _Mist, nicht schon wieder..._

“Himmel, hast du mich erschrocken, Magnus”, keuchte Alec und sackte gegen die Arbeitsplatte hinter sich, eine Hand gegen seine Brust gepresst. Er spürte deutlich das schnelle Pochen seines Herzens unter seinen Fingern.

“Sorry, das war nicht meine Absicht", sagte Magnus und kam mit einer entschuldigenden Miene auf ihn zu. Alec hatte Magnus den ganzen Abend nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und war überrascht zu sehen, dass er heute für seine Verhältnisse fast schon schlicht gekleidet war. Anstatt seiner teuren Designerklamotten (bei denen Alec jedes Mal fast einen kleinen Herzinfarkt erlitt, wenn er Magnus darin sah) trug sein Boss an diesem Abend nur eine einfache, graue Jeans und ein dunkles T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift ' _Magst du Mädchen oder Jungs? Ja!_ ' Natürlich glitzerte die Schrift in Blau und Lila.

Alec schluckte. Nicht, dass dieses Outfit weniger sexy wirkte. Magnus konnte wahrscheinlich auch einen Kartoffelsack tragen und Alec würde dennoch das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Besonders, wenn das T-Shirt so eng saß, dass es fast wie aufgemalt wirkte und die Arme besonders gut zur Geltung brachte...

Rasch wandte Alec seinen Blick ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen zur Decke gerichtet. Ein paar Spinnweben in einer Ecke des Raumes erhaschten für einen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war anscheinend schon länger her, das dort jemand mit einem Staubwedel entlang gegangen war.

"Alec, ist alles okay?"

Alec schüttelte mit dem Kopf während seine Schultern anfingen zu vibrieren. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und kämpfte gegen das aufsteigende Lachen an, das langsam, aber stetig anfing in seiner Brust zu blubbern. Ein leises Knirschen ertönte zu seiner Rechten und Sekunden später spürte er Magnus Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Alexander?"

Alec wusste nicht was an der Situation so komisch war. Vielleicht war es, dass Magnus ihn nun bereits zum zweiten Mal erschreckt und er zum wiederholten Male etwas in einen Haufen Scherben verwandelt hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Müdigkeit, die angesichts der späten Stunden langsam in seine Glieder kroch. Oder vielleicht war ihm Magnus einfach nur zu sehr zu Kopf gestiegen. _Oh Gott..._

Ohne es aufhalten zu können, bahnte sich das Lachen einen Weg hinauf in seine Kehle, kitzelte ihn dort bis es in Kaskaden von seinen Lippen fiel. Es schüttelte ihn durch bis Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Magnus dachte wahrscheinlich langsam, dass er seinen Verstand verloren hatte.

Alec fuhr sich mit dem Handballen über die Wangen und schnappte nach Luft. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Magnus sich mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln gegen den Tresen lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Alecs Blick fiel auf Magnus Oberarme. Himmel, der Mann hatte wirklich ein paar wohlgeformte Muskeln. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt seine Finger nach ihnen ausgestreckt und gefühlt, wie stark Magnus wirklich war.

Alec verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke, als ihm seine Gedanken bewusst wurden und sein Lachen verwandelte sich in einen Hustenanfall. _Shit..._

Er drehte sich um, lehnte eine Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte und klopfte sich mit der anderen Hand auf die Brust. Weitere Tränen lösten sich von seinen Augen und ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen. Alec hörte wie Magnus sich hinter ihm bewegte und Sekunden später tauchte ein Glas Wasser vor seiner Nase auf.

Dankend nahm er das Glas entgegen und leerte es in wenigen Schlucken. Der Hustenreiz ließ nach und erleichtert stieß er die Luft zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Mit der flachen Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, um sich die Tränenspuren von den Wangen zu wischen. Zum Glück hatte er daran gedacht einen wasserfesten Kajal zu kaufen.

"Danke", sagte Alec und schenkte Magnus ein schüchternes Lächeln. Magnus legte den Kopf zur Seite und grinste.

"Es ist schließlich meine Schuld, dass dieses Malheur passiert ist. Das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, ist zu verhindern, dass mein sexy Barkeeper an seiner eigenen Spucke erstickt."

 _Was? Sexy? Magnus fand ihn sexy?_ Alec hätte sich beinahe erneut an seiner Spucke verschluckt. Rasch ging er zu einem der Spülbecken, um das Glas abzuwaschen. Seine Wangen fühlten sich an, als würde er durch ein Buschfeuer laufen.

Alec holte einmal tief Luft bevor er sich wieder zu Magnus umdrehte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Scherben auf dem Boden.

"Ich hole etwas zum Auffegen."

Bevor Magnus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ging Alec in einen angrenzenden Raum, in dem zwei weitere Kühlschränke, Regale mit vollen Flaschen und anderen Dingen standen, die für Betrieb hinter der Bar gebraucht wurden. Alec schloss für einen Moment die Augen und zählte langsam von zehn an rückwärts. Warum war er heute Abend in Magnus Gegenwart nur so nervös?

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht bevor er nach einem Handfeger und Schaufel langte. Anschließend kehrte er zu Magnus zurück. Dieser hockte bereits am Boden und sammelte die größten Scherben der kaputten Flasche auf, warf sie in einen Mülleimer, den er unter der Bar hervorgezogen hatte. Alec hockte sich zu ihm und fing an die kleineren Scherben mit der Schaufel aufzusammeln und fegte den Rest anschließend zusammen. Zum Glück war die Flasche leer gewesen.

Alec erhob sich aus seiner hockenden Position in dem Moment, in dem auch Magnus wieder aufstand und plötzlich standen sie sich so nahe, dass Alec der Geruch von Sandelholz und noch etwas anderem in die Nase stieg. Er konnte deutlich die Wärme spüren, die Magnus Körper ausstrahlte und zwischen ihnen war kaum mehr Platz als für ein paar Blätter Papier.

Magnus schaute zu ihm auf, ohne einen Schritt zurückzugehen und Alec spürte, wie sein Herz erneut anfing schneller zu pochen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben einen Tick zu lang aneinander hängen, als das es keine Bedeutung haben konnte. Alec schluckte schwer und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine rauen Lippen.

Sein Blick huschte zu Magnus Mund. Er bräuchte nur seinen Kopf senken und ihre Lippen würden sich treffen. _Oh…_ Magnus Augen waren auf einmal so dunkel, dass sie Alec an Kaffee erinnerten. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, senkte Alec seinen Kopf.

Bevor sich ihre Lippen jedoch treffen konnten, knallte in der Ferne eine Tür zu. Alec zuckte zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Male, als würde er aus einer Art Trance erwachen.

_Verdammt, was machte er da?_

Rasch trat Alec einen Schritt nach hinten, brachte den nötigen Abstand zwischen sich und Magnus. Ein irritierter, fast schon verletzlicher Ausdruck blitzte in Magnus Augen auf. Doch er verschwand so schnell wieder, dass Alec sich fast sicher war, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben.

"Uhm... bin gleich zurück."

Alec drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück in den Nebenraum. Er hängte den Handfeger und die zugehörige Schaufel an ihren Platz und lehnte sich dann für einen Moment mit dem Rücken gegen die kühle Betonwand. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, starrte er zur Decke und versuchte sein pochendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. Verdammt, es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte Magnus einfach so geküsst.

Alec gab einen leisen, verzweifelten Laut von sich, drehte sich um und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand.

“Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?”, murmelte Alec und schlug mit seinem Kopf ein paar Male gegen die raue Betonwand. _Shit, das tat weh_. Alec verzog das Gesicht und richtete sich wieder auf. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Hand über seine Stirn und war erleichtert, dass er kein Blut vorfand.

“Alexander?”, rief Magnus.

Alec fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

“Ich bin gleich zurück”, antworte Alec und blickte sich rasch in dem Raum um. Er erblickte ein paar leere Flaschen, die halb versteckt hinter einem Karton standen. “Ich räume nur eben schnell noch ein paar leer Flaschen weg.”

Alec schnappte sich die Flaschen und schlug sie ein paar Male vorsichtig gegeneinander, damit es sich anhörte, als würde er diese eine Getränkekiste räumen, bevor er sie wieder leise in die Ecke zurückstellte.

Er atmete ein paar Male tief durch und ging dann zurück. Magnus hatte es sich inzwischen auf einem der leeren Barhocker bequem gemacht und hantierte mit seinem Handy herum. Er blickte jedoch auf, als er bemerkte, dass Alec wieder zurück war.

"Alles okay?”

“Ja klar, alles in Ordnung."

Magnus kniff seine Augenbrauen für einen winzigen Moment zusammen. Alec dachte für einen Augenblick, dass sein Boss noch etwas sagen würde, doch er schwieg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Telefon.

Alec fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. _Was machte er jetzt bloß?_ Er hatte seine Arbeit für den Abend erledigt und hätte jetzt eigentlich nach Hause gehen können, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Alec plötzlich bevor er die Worte überhaupt stoppen konnte. _Uhm..._

Magnus schaute überrascht auf. Er schaute zu dem Regal hinter der Bar, ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Flaschen wandern und dann landeten seine Augen wieder auf Alec.

"Warum nicht."

"Und was?", fragte Alec.

Magnus legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Überrasche mich."

Alec blinzelte einmal und nickte dann langsam.

"Okay."

"Sicher?", fragte Magnus, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Alec rollte mit den Augen, doch ein Grinsen entfaltete sich in einer Ecke seines Mundes, rollte seinen Mundwinkel nach oben.

"Ja."

Eine Idee formte sich bereits in seinem Kopf und Alec fing sofort an, die nötigen Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. Zum Glück war die Bar von Magnus für besondere und exotische Cocktails ausgestattet und so war es für ihn kein Problem alles zu finden, was er brauchte.

Alec fügte alle Zutaten in einen Shaker und schüttelte dann gekonnt die verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten bis sich das Crushed Ice komplett aufgelöst hatte. Mit geübten Handgriffen füllte er den Cocktail danach in ein passendes Glas. Er spürte, wie Magnus ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, doch ließ er sich in diesem Moment nicht davon aus der Ruhe bringen. Alec verzierte das Glas mit einer Limettenscheibe und steckte zum Schluss ein dünnes Holzstäbchen in die Fruchtscheibe, dass er daraufhin anzündete. Eine feine Rauchwolke stieg von dem Holzstück auf und hüllte Alec ein. Er atmete den Duft nach Sandelholz tief ein und seine Wangen erwärmten sich, als ihm bewusst, woher er sich hatte inspirieren lassen. Rasch kämpfte er gegen die aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht an und stellte den fertigen Cocktail vor Magnus ab. Dieser beäugte das Getränk, eine Augenbraue skeptisch hochgezogen.

"Wofür ist das Räucherstäbchen?", fragte Magnus während er an dem Cocktail roch. "Sandelholz?", fügte er zu seiner ersten Frage hinzu, ein leises Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Alec duckte seinen Kopf. Magnus wusste anscheinend genau, woher ihm diese Idee gekommen war.

"Ja, der markante Geruch des Sandelholz ergänzt die anderen Zutaten des Cocktails", erklärte Alec und linste zu Magnus hinüber. "So wird jede deiner Geschmacksknospen perfekt stimuliert. Ein wahrer Mix von fruchtig-süß bis exotisch-würzig."

"Klingt fast wie ein Aphrodisiakum", scherzte Magnus und Alec verschluckte sich beinahe zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an seiner Spucke. Magnus hatte den Nagel förmlich auf den Kopf getroffen, ohne es zu wissen. Der Name des Cocktails lautete in der Tat Aphrodisiac. Nicht, dass Alec an solch eine Wirkung der Zutaten glaubte. Izzy hatte das Rezept vor ein paar Monaten bei einer Recherche für Mixgetränke im Internet gefunden. Der Cocktail hatte es jedoch nie bis auf die Getränkeliste des Restaurants geschafft. Dennoch war Alec der Name und der außergewöhnlicher Mix aus Zutaten im Gedächtnis geblieben.

"Was ist da alles drin?", wollte Magnus wissen und beäugte das Glas. Alec lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Bar hinter sich.

"Warum findest du es nicht einfach heraus und probierst den Cocktail?"

Magnus grinste.

"Okay."

"Sicher?"

"Ja", bestätigte Magnus und saugte dann an dem schwarzen Strohhalm. Alec spürte wie seine Knie bei dem Anblick weich wurden. Magnus Lippen schlossen sich perfekt um den Strohhalm und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte mit jedem Schluck, den er von dem Cocktail nahm. Alec war sich sicher, dass Magnus mit seinen Lippen auch an etwas anderem wunderbar saugen konnte… _Uuuh… Stooop!_ Er benahm sich wirklich wieder wie einer dieser notgeilen Teenanger.

"Wow, der ist gut", rief Magnus.

"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?", fragte Alec. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau und atemlos.

"Weiß nicht. Hätte ich etwas anderes erwarten können?" War Magnus Stimme gerade um einiges tiefer geworden?

Alec senkte seinen Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Vielleicht", antwortete er langsam und schaute durch seine Wimpern hindurch zu Magnus. _Himmel, flirtete er etwa gerade zurück?_

Magnus zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Wirklich?"

Bevor Alec etwas darauf erwidern konnte, nahm Magnus den Strohhalm seines Cocktails wieder zwischen seine Lippen und saugte ein weiteres Mal daran. Er schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen und Alec biss sich rasch auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, stoppte so das verzweifelte Wimmern, dass sich in seiner Kehle formte. Er konnte jedoch nicht das warme Gefühl aufhalten, dass sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und langsam gen Süden wanderte.

"Also?", hakte Alec nach und verhinderte damit, dass sein Verstand weitere unangebrachte Gedanken in seinen Kopf pflanzte.

Magnus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und kniff die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen, als würde er darüber nachdenken. Erneut saugte er an dem Strohhalm und leckte sich danach über die Lippen, gab ein zufriedenes, tiefes Summen von sich. Alec fühlte sich, als wäre er in seiner persönlichen Erotikshow. Wäre er ebenfalls in der Lage ihm solche Laute zu entlocken?

"Vodka, Ananassaft und auf jeden Fall ein Hauch von Vanille. Aber den Rest… Da muss ich leider passen, Alexander."

Alec kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen Ananassaft? Vanille? Wovon sprach Magnus da? _Oh ja..._ die Zutaten des Cocktails. _Lightwood, reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen._ Alec verfolgte, wie Magnus sich einmal über die Lippen leckte. _Uhm..._

"Kalê und Yuzu Saft", sagte Alec und schob seine unzüchtigen Gedanken in die dunkelste Ecke seines Kopfes. "Kalê ist ein exotischer Kräuterlikör, der eine erfrischende Note hat und der Yuzu Saft rundet den Cocktail auf eine bitterlich-säuerliche Art und Weise ab."

Magnus nickte anerkennend.

"Du weißt, was du machst, Alexander. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt."

Alec senkte seinen Blick und spürte die aufsteigende Wärme ein weiteres Mal in seinen Wangen. Er wusste nicht wie er auf Magnus Kompliment reagieren sollte. Von seinen Eltern hatte er nie irgendwelche Anerkennungen für seine Arbeit erhalten. Für seine Eltern war er nie gut genug gewesen.

"Alexander?"

Alec schaute zu Magnus.

"Ja?"

"Ich sagte doch, verstecke dein Lächeln nicht vor der Welt."

"Aber ich…", fing Alec an und schloss seinen Mund wieder, als er Magnus neckisch hochgezogene Augenbraue sah. Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe, verursachte damit jedoch nur, dass Magnus Augenbraue weiter nach oben wanderte.

Alec rollte mit den Augen und schmunzelte. Als er das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen spürte, schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf.

"Du bist unmöglich, Magnus."

"So bin ich das?", fragte Magnus und grinste. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab und legte sein Kinn in seine Hände. Anschließend nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Cocktail, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Alec hatte das Gefühl in dunklen Seen aus Schokolade und Honig zu versinken. Er schnappte leise nach Luft. Wenn Magnus so weiter machte, dann würde Alec wirklich noch seinen Verstand und mehr verlieren.

"Hör auf damit", schimpfte Alec halbherzig.

Magnus legte den Kopf schief.

"Womit?", fragte Magnus fast schon irritiert, als wüsste er nicht, was Alec meinte. Doch das verschmitzte Funkeln in Magnus Blick erzählte Alec etwas anderes.

Alec rollte ein weiteres Mal mit den Augen und langte dann nach dem Cocktailshaker. Er musste sich dringend ablenken. Mit routinierten Handgriffen reinigte er den Becher und räumte anschließend auch die restlichen Utensilien weg, die er für den Cocktail für Magnus benutzt hatte.

"Wie bist du Barkeeper geworden?", fragte Magnus plötzlich und stützte sein Kinn erneut auf eine Hand.

"Nun, eigentlich ist dies mein erster Job hinter einer richtigen Bar", gab Alec zu. Er warf Magnus kurzen Blick zu während er die Flasche mit dem teuren Vodka wieder in das Regal stellte. Raphael hatte ihm anscheinend nichts davon erzählt, wenn er den überraschten Ausdruck auf Magnus Gesicht richtig deutete. "Aber ich war in dem Restaurant meiner Eltern für die Mixgetränke zuständig und habe mir dort alle notwendigen Grundlagen angeeignet."

"Dann ist es umso beeindruckender, dass du Raphael überzeugen konntest."

Alec zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Der Job eines Barkeepers ist nicht so schwer. Es geht ja schließlich nur um das Mixen von Getränken."

"Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass mehr als nur das Mixen von alkoholischen Getränken zu diesem Job dazugehört. Die ganze Zeit auf den Beinen sein, kaum Zeit auch nur einmal Luft zu holen, wenn es alle Gäste gleichzeitig die Bar stürmen. Für die Leute ein offenes Ohr haben, sich all die Probleme anhören und dafür sorgen wieder ein Lächeln in deren Gesichter zu zaubern, egal wie man sich selbst fühlt. Ich stelle mir das alles nicht so leicht vor. Es ist sicherlich ziemlich kräfteraubend." Magnus runzelte die Stirn. "Umso mehr überrascht es mich daher, dass Maia und Bat dich mit dem Aufräumen ganz alleine gelassen haben."

"Ich habe darum gebeten", erklärte Alec rasch, bevor Magnus die falschen Schlüsse ziehen konnte.

Ein verdutzter Ausdruck erschien auf Magnus Gesicht.

"Warum?"

Alec fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und legte sie dann flach auf den Tresen vor sich.

"Es mag vielleicht seltsam klingen, aber für mich hat die Stille nach Feierabend eine besondere Wirkung. Sie hilft mir einfach meine Gedanken zu sortieren." Alec blickte auf seine Hände hinab. "Sicherlich könnte ich auch die Ruhe in meiner eigenen Wohnung dafür nutzen, aber wenn ich hier bin, dann fühle ich mich nicht alleine, auch wenn ich es bin. Ich meine, es fühlt sich an, als könnte ich noch das Echo des Alltages hören und das beruhigt mich irgendwie."

Magnus streckte eine Hand aus und legte diese über Alecs.

"Ich finde, das klingt überhaupt nicht seltsam. Im Gegenteil."

Alec blickte auf und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Magnus seine Worte ernst meinte.

"Ich hoffe, ich bin jetzt nicht zu neugierig, aber was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du heute Abend diese Stille aufgesucht hast?"

_Du._

"Uhmm… Nichts Besonderes. Ich habe einfach nur noch einmal den Tag Revue passieren lassen wollen." Alec zog seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne. "Und mir fehlt die Nähe zu meinen Geschwistern."

Magnus legte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn.

"Wie viele Geschwister hast du?"

Alec verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen gehen den Tresen.

"Drei insgesamt."

"Sind sie älter oder jünger?", fragte Magnus weiter während er mit dem verkohlten Rest des Räucherstäbchens spielte.

"Ich bin der Älteste von uns."

"Erzähl mir von ihnen", bat Magnus. Ein leises Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen und Alec sah, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte. "Wenn du magst."

"Nun, wo soll ich da anfangen?" Alec lachte auf. "Jace ist nur ein Jahr jünger als ich und jemand der gerne mal mit dem Kopf durch die Wand geht. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich ihn schon aus irgendwelchen Situation gerettet habe. Er ist adoptiert, aber ist für mich in jeglicher Art und Weise wie ein Bruder." Alec senkte seinen Blick und fuhr mit der Fußspitze über den Boden, malte unsichtbare Kreise auf den Fliesen.

"Izzy ist das einzige Mädchen unter uns. Sie liebt Glitzer genau wie du. Ihr würdet euch sicherlich gut verstehen. Sie ist nicht nur meine Schwester, sondern auch die beste Freundin, die man sich im Leben wünschen kann. Sie hat mir geholfen zu lernen mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich bin. Insbesondere was meine Sexualität anbelangt."

"Klingt nach einer wunderbaren Schwester."

Alec nickte.

"Ja, das ist sie."

Alec blickte auf und sah, dass Magnus ihn mit einem warmen, ja fast schon bewundernden Blick betrachtete.

"Tja und dann ist da noch Max. Er ist das Küken in der Familie, aber man sollte sich nie von seinem jungen Alter täuschen lassen. Er verschlingt Bücher, wie andere Kinder Süßigkeiten und versteht mehr von der Welt, als man im ersten Moment glauben mag."

"Du stehst deinen Geschwistern wohl sehr nahe?"

"Sie sind die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben."

"Das merkt man", sagte Magnus und schenkte ihm ein so warmes Lächeln, dass Alec für einen Moment dachte, er würde direkt in die Sonne blicken. Alec blinzelte ein paar Male. Normalerweise war er jemand, dem es schwerfiel sich mit anderen Menschen zu unterhalten oder sich zu öffnen, aber mit Magnus war es anders. Mit Magnus war es so einfach wie atmen. Zumindest in diesem Moment...

"Hast du Geschwister, Magnus?" wollte Alec wissen.

Magnus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht. Fast bereute Alec diese Frage gestellt zu haben.

"Nein. Ich bin ein Einzelkind, wie es im Buche steht. Da gibt es also nicht viel zu erzählen." Magnus senkte den Kopf. Er ließ von dem Räucherstäbchen ab und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über den Ohrclip an seinem linken Ohr. Er hatte Magnus in der kurzen Zeit, die er ihn nun kannte noch nie nervös oder niedergeschlagen gesehen. Alec runzelte die Stirn. _Was wohl vorgefallen war?_

"Wie war es bei dir? Wie kommst du zu einem Burlesque Club?", fragte Alec rasch und wechselte somit das Thema. Er wollte einfach noch nicht, dass das Gespräch zu Ende ging und Magnus war sichtlich nicht bereit weiter über seine Familie zu sprechen.

"Nun, ich tanze gerne und liebe Glitzer, wie du schon richtig festgestellt hast." Magnus grinste und Alec war froh, dass der traurige Ausdruck aus Magnus Gesicht wieder verschwand. "Ich habe hier als Tänzer angefangen und dann den Club übernommen, als die damalige Besitzerin aufgrund ihres Alters den Club aufgeben wollte."

"Wie lange ist das her?"

Magnus tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Unterlippe, als müsste er darüber nachdenken.

"Sieben Jahre."

Alec riss die Augen auf. Wenn Magnus nicht schon als Minderjähriger den Club übernommen hatte, dann war er wesentlich älter als Alec.

"Uhm, wie alt warst du… ich meine, wann hast du…" Alec presste seine Lippen zusammen, frustriert darüber, dass er die Worte nicht ohne Stottern über die Lippen bringen konnte.

"Ich werde nächsten Monat 31 Jahre, falls es das ist, was du wissen möchtest."

Magnus zwinkerte ihm zu und Alec duckte schnell seinen Kopf. Wow, Magnus war knapp acht Jahre älter als er. Dabei sah er viel jünger aus. Alec hatte gedacht, dass Magnus vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre älter als er war.

Magnus erhob sich plötzlich von seinem Barhocker und streckte sich.

"Es ist spät geworden, Alexander. Zeit nach Hause zu gehen."

Alec warf einen Blick zu der Uhr, die Neben der Spiegelfläche an der Wand hing. Es ging langsam auf vier Uhr zu. _Oh wow…_ Alec hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen war. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so müde fühlte.

"Wie kommst du nach Hause?", fragte Alec.

Magnus blinzelte irritiert.

"Mit meinem Auto. Wie sonst?"

Alec schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Der Cocktail ist stark gewesen und definitiv nicht dein erster Drink an diesem Abend."

Magnus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Woher…?"

"Barkeeper. Schon vergessen?"

Magnus verzog das Gesicht, nickte jedoch.

"Du hast recht. Ich sollte nicht mehr fahren."

Alec kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen. Warum klang Magnus mit einmal so niedergeschlagen?

"Ich werde mir ein Taxi rufen", sagte Magnus. "Danke, für den Cocktail. Irgendwann musst du mir noch verraten, wie er genau heißt. Vielleicht lasse ich ihn sogar auf die Karte setzen."

Alec fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand über den Nacken.

"Ich kann dich fahren", schlug Alec vor.

Magnus drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und schwankte dabei ein wenig.

"Das brauchst du nicht. Ich kann wirklich ein Taxi nehmen."

Alec löste sich von der Bar und trat um den Tresen herum.

"Es ist kein großer Umweg für mich. Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus."

Magnus legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn für einen Moment.

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo ich wohne."

Alec biss sich auf die Lippen und dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite. Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend breitete sich eine verräterische Röte über seine Wangen aus.

"Ich…"

Magnus legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn und drehte sein Kopf, zwang Alec somit ihn wieder anzuschauen.

"Ich nehme dein Angebot jedoch gerne an. Danke Alexander."

Alec nickte langsam, nicht in der Lage in diesem Moment etwas Gescheites zu antworten. Magnus stand erneut so dicht vor ihm, dass ihm der Sandelholzgeruch in die Nase stieg, den er ausstrahlte. Nun eindeutig verstärkt durch den Rauch des Holzstäbchens, der sich in Magnus Haaren festgesetzt hatte.

"Dann los, Hübscher", sagte Magnus.

Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich von Alec, ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten. _Hatte Magnus ihn gerade wirklich als hübsch bezeichnet?_ Alec blinzelte irritiert.

Bevor Alec weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erhaschte etwas Buntes seine Aufmerksamkeit und Alecs Blick fiel hinab auf Magnus Hose. Seine Kinnlade sackte augenblicklich zu Boden, als er den Schriftzug auf dem grauen Stoff erblickte, direkt unter der Hosentasche, die mit einem zwinkernden Smiley bestickt war.

_'Pull me down and fuck me'_

Ohne, dass Alec es verhindern konnte, tauchte ein Bild von Magnus und ihm in seinem Kopf auf, ließ seine Libido so schnell gen Himmel schießen, dass Alec einen erstickten Laut von sich gab.

"Fuck, Magnus", keuchte er. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er realisierte, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Schnell schlug er die Hand vor den Mund in der Hoffnung sie doch noch irgendwie aufhalten zu können.

Magnus warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, der deutlich zeigte, dass er Alecs Worte gehört hatte.

"Wann immer du möchtest, Alexander."

Magnus zwinkerte ihm zu und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf zum Ausgang, ließ einen völlig verdutzten Alec an der Bar zurück.

Bevor Alec seine noch nicht in Flammen aufgegangen Gehirnzellen zusammensammeln konnte, rief Magnus die Treppe hinunter.

"Kommst du?"

Das leise Wimmern, das Alec daraufhin von sich gab, verlor sich in der Stille des Clubs.

Vielleicht sollte er seine romantische Idee, was seine Jungfräulichkeit anbelangte doch über Bord werfen. Alec stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. Nach diesem Abend konnte er sich sicher sein, dass Magnus Interesse an ihm hatte. Zumindest in einer Hinsicht...

Doch ob er auch nur eine Nacht mit Magnus überleben würde, da war Alec sich nicht wirklich sicher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare/Feedback, also schreibt mir gerne, was eure Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel sind.


End file.
